In The Thick of Battle
by AngelDesaray
Summary: READ THE ONCOMING STORM FIRST OR YOU WILL BE LOST! WAR! The Clone Wars has begun! So far, the horrors of battle and the loss she has recently suffered has changed Zelina greatly. But it is only the beginning. Things are only going to get worse. With both Anakin and Zelina spiraling towards a dark path, will any of them find the will to make it through this war?
1. Chapter 1: The Movie: Christophsis

_**K, so here is how this is going to work. I'm doing episodes here and there throughout the entire seasons that I want to put Zelina in. I am not doing EVERY EPISODE though. The movie is going to be in three chapters, and then normal episodes will be one or two chapters each. This one might take a while, so those of you that want to get to Episode 3, I'm warning you of this now. Because if you skip this, you're going to miss a lot of stuff that is fun/cool/important. Especially the important. Some things might not make sense if you skip this. Because a lot of things are going to happen now that Zelina is here :D And you Analina fans...have hope, alright? Just saying, you might find some parts you really really like in here. A lot of parts. You'd be surprised. ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Star Wars (Though if I did I would own Anakin, Luke, Obi-Wan, Satine, and a collection of lightsabers.)**_

_**Now. Review. Stick with me through this. And Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Zelina sighed, eyes closed as she rested her head against the ships cool wall, stretching out. She was somewhat impressed that the trip had been smooth so far. Recently, her descents onto planets had been full of turbulence and Separatists shooting at her ship.<p>

The smooth ride coupled with the fact she was about to see Anakin and Obi-Wan again meant that today Zelina was in an actual good mood.

"We're almost there."

Zelina cracked open her eyelids to peer at the Togruta Padawan that was on the ship with her. Zelina gave her a small smile. "Good. This will be the smoothest ride I've had since this Force forsaken war started."

The Padawan—Ahsoka was her name—returned the smile, though said nothing. So Zelina decided she needed to coax some information out of her.

"So Padawan, why did the Council send you?" she asked her.

"I've been assigned," Ahoska said cheerily. She didn't need to say anything else; Zelina understood.

"Oh, I see. I heard that Master Kenobi signed up for a new Padawan learner."

Ahsoka shook her head. "No, I haven't been assigned to Master Kenobi. Master Yoda said that I was assigned to Master Skywalker."

Zelina stared at Ahsoka in shock. "_Anakin?"_ Zelina remained in her shocked state for a few moments before she started laughing hysterically. She had heard Anakin's spiel that he would never have a Padawan learner before, and the thought of the look on his face when he heard this…

Zelina wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh, this is going to be priceless."

Ahsoka gave her a strange look. "Am I missing something?"

Zelina, still laughing, clasped Ahsoka's shoulder. "Let's just say Anakin is not a conventional Jedi, and you are in for a pleasant surprise: as is he!"

Ahsoka frowned. "You know Master Skywalker?"

Zelina nodded, her laughter reducing to chuckles. "Yes, I've known him since we were children. How about this: watch how Anakin and Obi-Wan react to the news. _Then_ you will know why I find this so amusing. It seems I'm not only here to deliver a message, but to watch the show!"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Ahsoka mumbled.

Zelina finally sobered. "Don't worry young one. Anakin may be…something else…but he is a wonderful person. You're lucky to be his Padawan learner. We all just have to get through his initial reaction, and then I bet things will smooth over and be all right."

"If you say so," Ahoska said doubtfully. Zelina felt a little bad. She hadn't meant to make the girl think that she was over her head, or that Anakin wouldn't like her. Though at the same time, Zelina was sure Ahsoka would figure it out.

Zelina and Ahsoka felt the ship land, standing up from their seats as they prepared to depart. Zelina's hand instinctively went to her lightsaber at her side; she had been ambushed while being dropped off one too many times not to keep the weapon ready to use.

The ramp lowered as Zelina shifted her weight foot to foot, anxious to get off. Her eyes scanned what she could see of Christophsis, the planet coming into view little by little. Finally, she saw a familiar mess of dirty blonde hair…

With a grin, Zelina started towards Anakin before the ramp even lowered, hugging him just as tightly as she did any other time she saw him for the first time in a long time. "Anakin," she greeted him softly. Anakin chuckled.

"It's good to see you Zee," he said with a small smirk. "Still a Padawan I see," he teased, yanking playfully on her Padawan braid as she pulled away. Zelina smoothed down her hair to fix whatever damage he had done in the process. Her hair had been bleached to a lighter shade of blonde after all the time she spent in the sun during the many battles she had been in.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm perfectly aware of that Ani, thank you," Zelina said with a scowl before she turned to Obi-Wan. "It's good to see you again Obi-Wan," she told him with a wide smile.

Obi-Wan inclined his head, his eyes dancing with a rare look of mischievousness. "And you, Zelina. Though I believe introductions are in order."

Zelina glanced back at Ahsoka as she hesitantly approached the group and gave the girl a reassuring smile. "Oh, right. Anakin, Obi-Wan, this is Ahsoka Tano. She's a new Padawan learner. Ahsoka, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker."

"Master Yoda sent us," Ahoska chimed in. "We were told to tell both of you that you must get back to the Jedi Temple immediately. There's an emergency."

"Jumping the gun, aren't we Ahsoka?" Zelina asked with a cocked eyebrow. At least no one could say Ahsoka wasn't willing and eager.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in a bit of an emergency right here," Anakin cut in.

"Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable, but we've been calling for help," Obi-Wan added.

Zelina frowned. "Well then this is awkward. Why is it always you two that end up with all of the complications?"

"Hey," Anakin complained.

"Master Yoda hadn't heard from you so he sent us to deliver the message," Ahsoka explained hesitantly.

Anakin gave a huff of frustration. "Oh great, they don't even know we're in trouble!" he griped. Zelina chuckled.

"Don't worry, you've got me, your problems are solved," Zelina said with a smirk.

"Says the one who's still a Padawan," Anakin shot back.

"Hey: Aayla just believes I need a little bit longer to polish up on a few skills here and there. Everywhere else she says I'm perfectly capable, even advanced," Zelina said defensively.

"Maybe you can send a signal through the cruiser that just dropped me off," Ahsoka cut in.

"Yeah, there's that too," Zelina said as nonchalantly as she could.

Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a look. Zelina rolled her eyes. "Come on you two, let's go contact the fleet."

* * *

><p>"We're under attack by Separatist warships, but I'll try to make contact with the Jedi Temple for you. Stand by."<p>

Zelina eyed the holoimage of the trooper in front of her, giving a small sigh and shake of her head. They really were prone to issues, weren't they?

Anakin turned to Zelina. "So how did you end up out here?"

Zelina shrugged. "Aayla got sent on a solo mission while I stayed behind at the Temple. Yoda felt that someone should come with Ahsoka to help her get adjusted. Guess who got picked?" Zelina asked with a smirk. She met his eyes, unable to help her gaze flicker to the scar over his eye and the two on his cheek. She hadn't forgotten the day he'd gotten those…

* * *

><p><em>Zelina followed the detailed instructions Anakin had given her to find him hastily, clutching the basic medpac he had asked her to bring under her robes. A voice in the back of her mind wondered why he had wanted to meet her in the industrial section of Coruscant. Why not the Jedi Temple? And if it had to do with Padme, why not just have her meet him at the Senate Building or at Padme's apartment?<em>

"_Zelina," she suddenly heard his voice hiss from the shadows. She turned sharply, startled and almost jumping to attack. Had she not seen his familiar silhouette, she probably would have attacked._

"_Anakin, what are you doing? What's going on?" Zelina hissed in reply, drawing closer. Anakin retreated further into the shadows, signaling that he wanted her to follow him. She did just that, her curiosity growing as he led her into a dimly lit warehouse room. He kept his back to her, though Zelina could tell that he was disheveled. "Anakin, what happened?" she asked him._

_Slowly he turned to face her, and Zelina took in a sharp breath as she registered the nasty lightsaber wounds on his face. Immediately she pulled out the medpac, wordlessly getting him to sit on a rickety crate in the room before she kneeled down and started to clean him up._

"_Anakin what happened?" she asked him seriously._

"_Ventress," Anakin hissed. "I came down here to listen to a message that Padme left for me, and she overheard. She threatened to kill her and we got into a fight. She did this, but I sent her plummeting to Coruscants depths," Anakin finished vehemently._

_Zelina gently made him look at her. The anger was swirling in his eyes, but by now, Zelina had learned not to even flinch or shrink away. She knew her friend's temper well, and she also knew how she needed to treat it._

"_Anakin, take a few deep breaths," Zelina told him calmly. "It's over, all right? Try to calm down."_

_Anakin looked away, but she knew that he had listened. Gradually, his breathing evened out, though he startled her when he grabbed her wrist before she could put bacta on the injuries._

"_No, don't," he told her firmly._

_Zelina frowned. "Why not?"_

"_I don't want to forget this. I want to remember it. Let it scar."_

_Zelina's frown deepened. "Are you sure Anakin?"_

"_I'm sure."_

* * *

><p>"Zelina? Are you going to be rejoining us anytime soon?"<p>

Zelina jumped a little as Anakin's voice brought her back to the present. "What? Sorry, I was thinking."

"I _think_ you might do that a little too much," Anakin teased her.

"I _think_ you might not do that enough," Zelina retorted without missing a beat.

A holoimage of Master Yoda kept Anakin from firing back.

"Master Kenobi: Glad Ahsoka found you, I am," Yoda said immediately.

"Master Yoda: we are trapped here and vastly outnumbered. We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed."

"Send reinforcements to you, we will," Yoda said. However, before he could continue, the transmission cut off.

"Master Yoda. Master Yoda!" Obi-Wan cried out.

"We've lost the transmission sir," reported a trooper the moment that the connection was reestablished with the ships above.

"We have to leave orbit immediately. More enemy ships have just arrived," reported a second trooper. "We'll get back to you as soon as we can."

With that, the connection ended.

"It's always us," Zelina muttered to no one in particular.

"I guess we'll have to hold out a little longer," Anakin said bitterly, turning to Obi-Wan.

"Well, my apologies young one," Obi-Wan said, practically ignoring Anakin. "I believe I'm you're new Master."

Zelina hid a grin with her hand, drawing a curious look from Anakin.

"I'm at your service Master Kenobi, but I'm afraid I've actually been assigned to Master Skywalker," Ahsoka said, pointing right at Anakin.

Zelina had been right: the look on his face was priceless.

"_What?_ No, no, no, no, no, no, no! There must be some _mistake_. _He's_ the one who wanted the Padawan!" Anakin said, pointing an accusing finger at Obi-Wan.

"No. Master Yoda was _very_ specific. I am assigned to Anakin Skywalker, and he is to supervise my Jedi training," Ahsoka said, looking pretty pleased with herself.

"It's true Ani," Zelina chuckled. "She told me so on the way here."

Obi-Wan grinned at Anakin, who looked as if Ahsoka had slapped him…though maybe there was too much horror in his expression for that. It was more like Ahsoka had told him Anakin had to serve several weeks of hardcore meditation with Master Windu.

"But that doesn't make any sen—"

"We'll have to sort this out later," Obi-Wan interrupted. "It won't be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons."

"I'll check on Rex in the lookout post," Anakin grumbled, already turning to leave.

"You better take her with you," Obi-Wan said with a smirk, putting a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

Anakin seemed to be trying very hard to retain his patience as he waited for Ahsoka to catch up.

"I think I should go make sure they don't kill each other," Zelina chuckled, turning back to Obi-Wan. "It really is good to see you again Obi-Wan. It's been a while."

"It has. How are you holding up?"

Zelina glanced away for a fraction of a second. She knew what he was talking about, and she wished he would skip this part of the conversation. He had asked it every day he'd seen her since the funeral.

"I'm fine."

"How are you really?"

Zelina looked him right in the eyes. "The same as you."

That got him to stop. Though she felt a pang of guilt for bringing up Qui-Gon indirectly, she didn't want Obi-Wan bringing up her own fresh wounds. So long as she didn't think about it, she would be fine. Before the conversation could continue again towards a more dangerous topic, Zelina turned on her heel to follow Anakin.

"It really is good to see you again Obi-Wan," she said smoothly before she followed after Anakin and Ahsoka.

* * *

><p>Zelina arrived not too far into the conversation between Rex and Anakin. It seemed they had started talking about the <em>most important <em>things.

"Who's the youngling?" Rex asked.

"I'm Master Skywalker's Padawan," Ahsoka replied somewhat indignantly. "The name's Ahsoka Tano."

"So everybody watch out, there's two of them now," Zelina chuckled as she came up behind them. Rex smirked and Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Sir, I thought you said you'd never have a Padawan?" Rex asked skeptically.

"There's been a mix up, the youngling isn't with me," Anakin said sourly.

"Stop calling me that!" Ahsoka said sharply. "You're stuck with me _Skyguy_," she finished smoothly.

Rex smothered his snickers, though Zelina burst out laughing, unashamed, as Anakin turned sharply on Ahsoka. "What did you just call me? Not get _snippy_ with me little one. You know, I don't even think you're old enough to be a Padawan!"

"Says the guy who almost didn't get trained for being _too_ old," Zelina mocked lightly before the situation could escalate. "Force Ani, lighten up, give her a break. Yoda sent her here, I'm afraid you're going to have to deal with it."

"Well, she's not with Master Yoda now, so if she's ready to be a Padawan, she better start proving it," Anakin said sharply.

"Especially if she's going to survive _you_," Zelina responded coolly.

Anakin shot her a glare before turning his attention back to Ahsoka. "Captain Rex will show you how a little _respect_ can go a long way," Anakin said firmly.

Rex eyed him wearily. "Uh, _right_…come on youngling."

"_Padawan_," Ahsoka corrected Rex through gritted teeth. Zelina shook her head.

"It's was good seeing you Rex," Zelina said lightly. She had been with the captain before, and enjoyed working with him immensely.

"You too Commander Du'ahn," Rex replied before leading Ahsoka away.

Zelina crossed her arms, shaking her head. "You need to lighten up Ani. Could you be any rougher on her?"

"I didn't sign up for a Padawan, all right? I'm not going to bet held up taking care of a youngling I didn't even want or volunteer for in the first place," Anakin responded.

"Yet you'll take care of an entire legion," Zelina said lightly.

"Because I have to!"

"And technically you have to take care of Ahsoka too, since Yoda assigned her to you."

"I don't _have_ to. I can decide not to train her if I want to Zee."

"But it wouldn't be fair."

"On what grounds?"

"Let's jump back a few years, hmm? You wouldn't be here if Obi-Wan hadn't agreed to train you."

Zelina might as well have shot him with Sith Lightning he seemed so surprised. "That's not fair."

"Oh, how does it feel Ani?" Zelina said sharply. She sighed and looked away. She'd become much too bitter recently. "I'm sorry Anakin…Just give her a chance, okay? It's only right."

Anakin looked away with a scowl before he sighed in resignation. Obviously he could see her point. "All right. One chance. That's it."

Zelina gave him a genuine smile. "Good."

A few moments of silence passed between them before Zelina spoke again. "It's great seeing you again Anakin."

Anakin nodded slowly. "It's good to see you too. How are you holding up?"

She just couldn't escape that question, could she?

Zelina sighed. "I'm still alive. Isn't that enough?"

Anakin looked away for a moment, a thousand emotions flickering across his face. Loss, grief, and pain probably came due to his own losses, as well as what they had been through so far. Also came the agreement, peace, and even some happiness at the reminder that they were lucky, and did have something to be grateful for.

"I suppose your right Zee."

"Of course I am," Zelina said with a smile.

* * *

><p>The ease of reunion didn't last long. Anakin and Zelina were called back to Obi-Wan with news of a complication. That complication apparently came in the form of an energy shield.<p>

"The shield generator is somewhere in this area," Obi-Wan said, pointing to a spot on the layout they were all gathered around. "They're slowly increasing the diameter and keeping it just ahead of their troops."

"Heavy canons are going to be useless against that," Rex complained.

"As they get closer I suppose we could try to draw them into the buildings. That might level the playing field a bit," Obi-Wan observed.

"If that shield's going to be such a problem, why don't we just take it out?" Ahsoka asked.

"Easier said than done," Zelina and Rex told her at the same time.

"Well…I, for one," Anakin said slowly. He paused to clear his throat, seeming to be reluctant of what he was about to say. "Agree with her," Anakin finished with a mumble.

"Someone has to get to that shield generator and destroy it," Anakin continued. "That's the key."

"All right then: maybe you two can tiptoe through the enemy lines and solve this particular problem together," Obi-Wan said with a small smile.

"Can do Master Kenobi," Ahsoka said firmly.

"_I'll_ decide what we do," Anakin said sharply.

"If Rex and I can engage them here, you two might have a chance to get through their lines undetected here," Obi-Wan said, pointing out each location as he spoke.

"They won't have much time. The droids _far_ outnumber us," Rex said. "So our ability to street fight is limited without the use of heavy cannons. They will march forward under the protection of their shield until they are right on top of our cannons. Then they will blow them away."

"We'll figure out a way. Come on Master, let's go," Ahsoka said cheerily.

"Hey, wait a moment, let's not forget me!" Zelina protested.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Do you have any ideas Zelina?"

Zelina smiled a little about the fact that he was letting her speak for herself. "Should I make sure these two stay in line? They act so alike, I'm afraid they might blow up half the planet on the way there," Zelina joked.

"It might complicate things and make it harder for them to slip behind the lines," Obi-Wan said doubtfully before Anakin could complain.

"Don't worry about me; I have my own ways," Zelina chuckled.

"All right then. Anakin, I guess she's going with you two," Obi-Wan said with a smile. Anakin sighed.

"Okay then. Try not to fall behind Zee," Anakin said with a hint of indifference.

"I'm probably one of the few who can keep up with you Ani," Zelina said with a smirk.

Anakin scowled as they all started to walk away. He turned to Ahsoka. "If we survive this _Snips_, you and I are going to have a talk," he told her sharply.

Zelina sighed. This was going to be a _long_ and painstaking mission at this rate.

* * *

><p>"So, what's the plan?"<p>

Zelina glanced at Ahsoka as she jumped down from her perch, coming to stand beside Anakin. Zelina had reclined against the railing next to him, waiting for him to decide where they were going to slip in at.

"Oh, I thought _you_ were the one with the plan?" Anakin asked smartly.

"No, I'm the one with enthusiasm!" Ahsoka said confidently. "You're the one with the experience."

"And I'm the one with the common sense," Zelina said in amusement. Anakin shot her a look for encouraging her.

Ahsoka continued as if Zelina hadn't spoken. "You're the one I'm looking forward to learning from," she finished, holding Anakin's gaze. Zelina smiled a little at the sight. Ahsoka was already growing on him, she could tell.

"Well first we need to get behind that shield, and get past their tank lines," Anakin said, returning to the task at hand.

"Why don't we just go around, out-flank them?"

"That'd take too long," Anakin responded simply.

"Sneak through the middle then?"

"Impossible. Unless you can turn yourself into a droid…" Anakin suddenly trailed off, and Zelina felt a pit of foreboding form in her gut.

"Alright, you win: my first lesson will be to wait while you come up with the answer," Ahsoka said snappishly. Zelina, however, had watched a daring smile fall across Anakin's features.

"Oh no…what are you thinking now Ani?" she asked wearily.

"Well, the waits over! I've got a plan," Anakin announced.

"Why am I suddenly very afraid? Oh, that's right. Because it's you, and I should be," Zelina said with a shake of her head.

"Have a little faith Zee. When have I ever led you wrong?"

"Do you want me to name all of those times before we leave? Because if I do, then by the time I finish this planet will be under Separatist control."

"Ha ha, very funny. Now come on, what are we waiting for?"

Zelina sighed as she followed him. "Why do I even try?"

* * *

><p>"Never again. Never, ever, ever again Anakin. Ever!"<p>

Zelina fumed quietly to herself under her crate, listening to the sound of droids marching closer to where she was hidden away. How Anakin always managed to talk her into his crazy plans continued to evade her. This was a suicide mission!

_Isn't it always with him,_ Zelina asked herself. She sighed. It was great to see him again, though since this war had started, they hardly had any time to be themselves. She couldn't remember the last time she had truly unwound and was openly herself. The war had pretty much dominated her life since it had begun.

_I think they're getting closer_, Zelina thought, stretching out her senses to try and see where Anakin and Ahsoka were. It seemed they had already started moving forward. Zelina waited a few moments, just to be sure the droid army had passed over her, before she followed after them.

"I need to stop picking the missions with Anakin because they're with Anakin, I really do," Zelina muttered to herself. "It's going to be the death of me."

She heard a commotion ahead of her, followed by a very familiar voice.

"See what I mean?" Anakin asked, his voice peculiarly high.

Shots rang out and Zelina tossed her crate off, standing up straight to see Anakin and Ahsoka sprawled out on the ground facing off with a droideka. Their lightsabers flashed to deflect the blaster shots the droid sent towards them.

Zelina, without a moment's hesitation, activated her own lightsaber before rushing to join them.

"I leave you alone for five minutes," Zelina said in a scolding tone as she came even with the two.

"We can't get past its shield!" Ahsoka called out.

"Oh really? I didn't realize that," Zelina replied. While the two backed up, Zelina moved forward, drawing closer to the droid, her lighsaber having to move quicker to deflect the shots.

"Run!" Anakin called out. Zelina immediately realized what he was going to do and started to back up. He was going to need some room.

She was just going to get up and personal with it. Perhaps Anakin's plan was less risky though.

"Jedi don't run," Ahsoka said stubbornly.

"If it's in the plan they do," Zelina responded. "Come on," she told Ahsoka. With that, the three of them retreated; but only for a moment.

"Ahsoka stop!" Anakin called out.

"Make up your mind," Ahsoka responded through gritted teeth.

"I said _stop_!" Anakin repeated. They all came to a skidding halt before they all spun around, taking a turn in cutting through the droideka as it slid past them.

"Good. You take direction well," Anakin said, his breathing slightly labored as they all deactivated their lightsabers.

"She reminds me of you," Zelina added.

Anakin pretended not to hear her.

"It's about kriffing time!" Zelina called out when the shield generator came into view.

"Zelina, there is a youngling present. Watch your language," Anakin responded.

"Look who's talking."

"Come on," Ahsoka cut in, obviously impatient.

"She is _so_ much like you. It's scary," Zelina whispered to Anakin. He didn't answer. "And yet again you ignore me. I'm going to take that as agreement," Zelina said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes and gave a sigh of frustration. "Zee…"

"I'm just saying," Zelina said in amusement. "Now, shall we get down to business?"

"Let's," Anakin said with a small smile. The group quickened their pace, drawing closer to the generator. They all came behind what was left of a wall as Anakin and Zelina surveyed the surrounding area.

"Stay close. We've got to be careful," Anakin told Ahsoka.

"Come on!" Ahsoka said, rushing forward.

"Wait!" Anakin called out, trying to grab her before it was too late. Of course, it already was.

"Oh yes, she is _definitely_, _exactly,_ like you. What's it like being in Obi-Wan's shoes, huh Anakin? Starting to feel sorry for him for having to keep you in line all those years?" Zelina asked innocently.

"Now is not the time Zelina!" Anakin said through gritted teeth. "I said wait!" he called out to Ahsoka as they raced after her.

She had already activated the trap.

"Well, things are about to get interesting," Zelina grumbled lightly. "I blame you."

"Hey!" Anakin complained, already pulling out his lightsaber.

"Just saying," Zelina said lightly as she activated her own lightsaber.

Retail droids erupted from the ground as Anakin and Zelina rushed to catch up with Ahsoka. "Forget about the droids, set those charges!" Anakin shouted at her, throwing himself right into the midst of the droids to draw their attention away from Ahsoka.

"Finally, some action. I was beginning to think you guys were slacking down here," Zelina chuckled, cutting off the legs of one of the retail droids before plunging her lightsaber through its center.

Anakin and Zelina weaved around each other in a seemingly perfect dance, their movements as connected and flawless as if they hadn't been apart as long as they have, as if they had practiced these exact movements every day of their lives.

Zelina had missed this.

Even though she thought she needed the time she had spent away, being away from her friends, from her central support, might have done more harm than good. She had grown the wrong way recently; colder and harsher to be precise. Maybe, if she could spend more time around her friends, the walls she had built up around herself to keep the world out could be brought down, and she'd be able to truly open up again.

The clanging of a bouncing retail droid head drew her attention, and Zelina audibly groaned. Ahsoka had sent the head of one of the droids rolling by, activating several more traps, which meant even more droids for them to fight off.

"Sorry!" Ahsoka called down.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Anakin asked her angrily.

"I think she's even more prone to trouble than you are Anakin: and that's saying something!" Zelina said.

"Do you think you could stop with the comparisons and help me out here?" Anakin grunted as he fought off several droids at once.

"I'm a little busy myself, but I'll set up an appointment as soon as I can," Zelina responded smoothly, dancing around the feet of several retail droids.

It didn't take long for Anakin to get cornered, and Zelina's heart fluttered in fear. "I could use a little help!" he called out.

"Skyguy! Master Du'ahn! _Don't move_!" Ahsoka responded.

Zelina, rather nervous to know what the Padawan could possibly be thinking, glanced around to try and figure out what she was thinking.

"What?" Anakin asked, just as confused as Zelina.

When the wall behind him started to fall, they figured out her plan rather quickly.

"No, no, no, no, no, _no_!" Anakin cried out, instinctively kneeling and covering his head as the wall came crashing down. Zelina had to back up a few steps to avoid getting hit, her heart in her throat as the dust cleared.

Thankfully, Anakin was all right.

Zelina went over to him, grasping his arm gently and helping him back up. "Oh yes. This has got to be revenge from Obi-Wan for all the stuff you put him through all those years," Zelina said lightly, though her voice wavered a little. She was still rather shaken.

When Ashoka arrived, Anakin was on a warpath.

"Ahg, you could have gotten me _killed!_" he growled at Ahsoka.

"I know what I'm doing!" Ahsoka defended herself.

"I had _everything_ under control," Anakin countered, brushing past her.

"Actually, you did say you needed help Ani," Zelina said accusingly. Anakin shot her a glare that could have melted Hoth.

"I just saved your life!" Ahsoka added, folding her arms and shooting Anakin a glare.

"Did you get the charges set?" Anakin asked her sharply, changing the topic rather quickly, even for him.

"_Yes_," Ahsoka said firmly.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Anakin bit back.

"Why are we standing so close?" Zelina shot at them both. "Why are we arguing? Why don't we, oh, I don't know, get out of the way first before we start blowing things up?"

Anakin threw his arms in the air and they all retreated a few steps as Ahsoka activated the charges. The debris rained down around them as Anakin gradually started to cool off.

The sound of republic cruisers filled the air as they passed above them, and Zelina allowed herself to relax a little before she gave Anakin a pointed look, nodding towards Ahsoka. She was sitting on the ground, looking rather disheartened. "You should talk to her," Zelina said quietly.

He sighed, shaking his head and shooting her a small smile. "I've missed having you around Zee." With that, he went to sit down beside Ahsoka.

"You're reckless little one," Anakin said, his expression purely serious. "You would have never made it as Obi-Wan's Padawan."

Ahsoka looked away, probably afraid of what she would hear next. Zelina too was waiting anxiously to hear what Anakin would say next.

"But you might make it as mine."

Zelina gave a sigh of relief, smiling warmly at the two as they shared a smile. The tension in the air disappeared, and things seemed almost…right.

"Come on," Anakin said, standing up. Ahsoka and Zelina both followed him as they hitched a ride on a cruiser. Zelina looked at Ahsoka, a small smile on her face.

Anakin was definitely going to keep her. That much Zelina was sure of.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan watched as Anakin, Zelina, and Ahsoka approached, Master Yoda's words echoing in his mind.<p>

_Concerned for her Padawan, Master Secura has become. Closed off and bitter, she has been. Much contained anger, fear, and frustration, she can sense in the girl. Believe some good it will do her, Master Secura does, that she spend more time with old friends. Become lost, I fear she will, if continue on her current path, she does._

Obi-Wan could only hope that they could help Zelina. He had already noticed such things in the short time that he had seen the girl, and it worried him. What had happened to the bright and energetic girl he had patched up on Senator Amidala's ship?

_She's seen too much, been though too much_, his mind answered for him. _And things will only get worse. She'll need all the support she can get._

As Zelina stepped off the cruiser with Anakin and Ahsoka, Obi-Wan could already see a change in her. She seemed lighter almost, much more comfortable and at ease. Being around Anakin had always done her good. Yoda was doing the right thing, putting her back around them.

Hopefully they could make the change permanent, and not fleeting.

"Master Obi-Wan, Master Yoda," Anakin greeted respectfully as he approached them.

"Hmm, trouble you have, with your new Padawan, I hear," Yoda said.

All eyes riveted to Anakin, though Obi-Wan noticed that Zelina was smiling, which was a good sign.

"I was explaining the situation to Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said lightly.

"Really?" Anakin asked.

"If not ready for a Padawan, you are, than perhaps Obi-Wan, we can—"

"Well, wait a minute; I admit Ahsoka is a little rough around the edges, but with a great deal of training, and patience, she might amount to something," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan was rather amused that Anakin's opinion had been changed so quickly, though he had a feeling that there was more to it from the look of amusement on Zelina's face. He would have to get the story from her later.

"Then go with you and Padawan Du'ahn, she will, to the Teth System," Yoda continued.

"Teth?" Anakin asked. "That's wild space, the droid army isn't even in that sector."

"Kidnapped, Jabba the Hutt's son has been," Yoda explained.

"You want _us_ to rescue _Jabba the Hutt's _son?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan detected an all too familiar tone to his voice, and moved to intervene.

"Anakin, we'll need the Hutt's allegiance to give us an advantage over Dooku," Obi-Wan explained calmly. He didn't miss the dark look that had flickered across Zelina's features at the mention of the Hutts.

"Hmm, negotiate the treaty with Jabba, Obi-Wan will. Find the renegades that hold Jabba's son, _your_ mission will be, Skywalker and Du'ahn," Yoda said.

"Come on Master, it doesn't sound that hard," Ahsoka said in a peppy tone. "I'll find Rex and get the troops organized."

Obi-Wan shook his head. The girl was oblivious to just how difficult this would be for these two, given their past.

"Don't worry Anakin: just teach her everything I taught you, and she'll turn out just fine," Obi-Wan assured Anakin.

"You know, something makes me think this was your idea from the start," Anakin muttered. Zelina laughed beside him.

"I think so too. You should have seen these two. This has got to be some form of revenge for all those years of grief Anakin has given you," Zelina said, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Oh, not that again!" Anakin groaned.

"I've already got some stories for you Obi-Wan," Zelina added. "I'll have to talk to you later to tell you about them."

"That reminds me," Obi-Wan said, turning to Anakin. "I have to talk to you about something later as well Anakin. And it's rather important."

Anakin frowned. "All right Master."

Obi-Wan figured it might be easier to help Zelina if both of them were on the same page. Anakin especially. He had always held much sway over Zelina, even if he didn't realize it. If Anakin was aware of the help that the girl needed, then Zelina would receive just that and then some.

Of that, Obi-Wan was sure.


	2. Chapter 2: The Movie: Teth

**_Holy Banthas these chapters are long! I'm happy I finally goth this thing done!_**

**_Well, next chapter! Please Review, excuse any choppiness, and, of course..._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Anakin had been trying to think of how he should go about what he was about to do since Obi-Wan had pulled him aside earlier.<p>

Anakin's gut churned unpleasantly as he thought of what Obi-Wan had said about the real reason why Zelina had been sent on this mission with them. Vaguely, he wondered if Zelina had even known the true nature of her orders.

Anakin repressed a shudder as Obi-Wan's words floated back to him…

_She's closed herself off from everyone, and Aayla is…worried…about the path she's headed down. They put her with us to help her. They're worried that she…that she might fall if she doesn't get some form of help soon, and they know that we're her oldest friends. They know if anyone can help her, it's us. And I know if anyone can get through to her…it's you. She needs you Anakin. When you get the chance…see if you can talk to her, see if you can get through to her. We both need to be there for her; she needs all the help she can get._

Anakin sighed, coming to a halt outside the door to her quarters and pausing just before he could knock. Would she even really listen to him? What could he possibly say?

Before he could turn around, Anakin went ahead and knocked on her door. He didn't have to wait long before Zelina opened the door, surprise flickering across her features when she saw him. She leaned on the doorframe. "Ani; what are you doing here? I thought you were on the bridge coordinating what we're going to do when we land."

Anakin smiled, his arms crossed over his chest. "I was…but something else came up."

Zelina smirked a little. "I'm not in trouble, am I?" she asked with a light chuckle.

Anakin's smile slipped a little at that, a fact that Zelina didn't miss. Her own smile disappeared almost instantly. "Zee…can I come in?"

Zelina schooled her expression into a mask of calm that could rival Obi-Wan's before she stepped aside. "Yeah, sure Anakin."

Anakin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked inside. "I talked to Obi-Wan earlier, and he told me some things…"

"What things?" Zelina asked suspiciously.

Anakin turned to face her, leaning against the wall. "Apparently you've attracted the Council's attention recently, and not in a good way either."

Zelina sighed, matching his stance. "Great, what did I do now?"

Anakin chuckled a little before he shook his head, sobering. "You're not doing as well as you keep telling everyone, are you?"

Zelina looked away, an all too familiar expression falling across her face. Obviously, he had struck home. The small twinge of guilt he sensed from her through the Force only served to confirm it. Anakin sighed. "Zee, will you please tell me what's going on with you? Really?"

They locked gazes, and Anakin saw a look stir in her eyes, a look that he had noticed here and there, mostly when she thought he wasn't looking or they were alone. Whatever it was that she thought when that looked showed in her eyes, it usually meant she was about to comply to whatever he had asked.

Zelina looked away with a small sigh, staring at her feet for a few moments. "I've been trying to find out who killed Ur-Sema," she started quietly. "Whoever killed her…they have her lightsaber. I would recognize it anywhere."

Anakin relaxed a little, feeling a strong sense of sympathy towards her and an urge to give her a comforting hug. However, he knew there was more to it. "Obi-Wan said that you've been closed off, and apparently Aayla is worried about the direction you've taken recently," Anakin said softly.

Zelina kept her eyes cast down, and this time, Anakin thought she might not answer. She looked up at the ceiling, at the other wall, everywhere but at him. Finally, he caught the sight of a tear falling from her eyes. For a moment, he was startled, having not expected her to cry.

But only for a moment.

Anakin crossed the distance between them in a few quick strides, pulling Zelina tightly to him, just as he had the day she'd found out Ur-Sema had been killed. Gently, he rubbed her back, letting her cry silently in his shoulder. "Hey, it's alright Zelina, I'm here, nothing's going to hurt you…I'm here."

"I-I'm afraid," she finally whispered. "I'm afraid I'll lose someone else, Anakin…a-and I can't stand the thought."

"So you shut everyone out, to keep yourself from caring about anyone else," Anakin stated quietly. Zelina nodded against his chest, a soft sob breaking through.

"I couldn't take it if I-I lost y-you, or O-Obi-Wan, or P-Padme," she finally managed to force out.

At the thought, Anakin felt fear clench at his heart. What would he do if he lost Padme? If he lost Obi-Wan?

What would he do if he lost Zelina, the very person he was attempting to comfort?

Anakin shoved the thoughts away, locking them up in the back of his mind where they would hopefully not disturb him. Gently he tipped Zelina's head up so that she would look him in the eyes.

"Don't talk like that," Anakin said quietly. "You won't lose any of us, alright? And we're all here for you. You're not alone. Besides, you and I have a promise to keep. To the end, no matter what. Remember?"

Zelina laughed a little, casting her tear-filled eyes down. "Of course I remember Anakin."

Anakin smiled slightly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Then trust me. You won't lose us, alright? No more crying. Things will get better, alright? Closing yourself off from everyone and becoming bitter won't help anyone, especially not you," Anakin told her quietly.

Zelina nodded in acceptance, but didn't let go. Anakin didn't mind. She could stay in his arms as long as she needed to.

And that's just what they did. They stood in each other's arms, safe from the tumultuous galaxy around them for the time being.

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant: did the kidnappers see you?"<p>

Anakin and Zelina stood together—much later—as Anakin received the report of what they were up against.

Zelina did her best to relax beside Anakin. Their talk earlier had been something that she had been in desperate need of, and she planned on taking what he had said to heart.

Left alone to her thoughts, Zelina had realized that she had begun to take a dark turn. Hopefully she could turn herself around and get back on track.

Though she wasn't about to let her Master's killer get away either. _That_ plan wasn't going to change.

"No sir. We're the best scouts in the regiment," the trooper responded.

"What about the bounty hunters? Are they still down there?" Anakin asked.

"I don't think so," the trooper responded. "We haven't seen them in a while."

"Well, what are we up against?" Anakin asked.

"Looks like at least two droid battalions protecting the monastery. It's heavily fortified sir, you won't be able to land there."

"Oh no, you've gone and done it now," Zelina chuckled. "Anakin has officially accepted that challenge."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Good work you two. Get some rest," Anakin said before he gestured for Zelina to follow him. "Seriously Zee?"

Zelina chuckled. "Sorry Ani, I could see that look in your eyes."

"Mhm." Anakin smiled, wandering over to where Ahsoka stood in the middle of a group of troopers.

"This ought to be interesting," Zelina said in amusement. Anakin seemed to silently agree.

"That sounds like a lot, even for a Jedi," one of the troopers were saying as Anakin and Zelina pushed their way through.

"I heard you were surrounded by droids. How did you ever get the shield down?" another asked.

Ahsoka smiled. "Okay, so there's a wall behind him, with a hole in the middle…"

Zelina elbowed Anakin. "Hey, what do you know, she's talking about you," Zelina muttered with a smirk.

"So I pull the wall down on top of the droids, _destroying_ them, and saving the General," Ahsoka finished.

The clones around them started laughing, and Zelina gave Anakin a small smile, unable to help but snicker a little at the situation.

"Is that true sir?" Rex asked with a chuckle, turning to Anakin.

"Well, most of it," Anakin said, smiling a little himself. "All right men, we still have a job to do."

"Yes sir. You heard the General; move it!" Rex commanded.

"Would this be a good time to teach you that a Jedi is _humble_, my _young_ Padawan?" Anakin asked as they all fell into step together.

"Says the one I distinctly remember telling stories to Padme on Varykino _all the time_," Zelina said with a chuckle.

"Sorry," Ahoska said with a smile. "Just trying to keep the boys inspired is all."

Anakin sighed. "Great, now there's two," he muttered.

"Now you know how Obi-Wan felt whenever you and I got together."

"Oh, shush Zee."

"Yes Master Skywalker," Zelina mocked lightly.

For a moment, Zelina seriously believed he was going to bang his head against R2's dome in frustration.

* * *

><p>Soon, they were back in the lovely cruisers, on their way to the monastery while Obi-Wan briefed them about his negotiations with Jabba. Zelina pulled her dark-grey-practically-black hood lower to cover her facial features.<p>

"All right Anakin, Zelina, here's the story," Obi-Wan's holoimage informed them. "Jabba has only given us one planetary rotation to get his son back home to Tatooine safe and sound."

"It won't take us that long Master," Anakin said confidently.

"Well take _extreme care._ We have no idea who's holding Jabba's son. When I finish negotiations with him, I will join you," Obi-Wan informed them. "Zelina, make sure he doesn't do anything foolish."

"Hey," Anakin protested, avoiding the gaze of the troopers around them.

"Will do Obi-Wan," Zelina said with a smile, ignoring Anakin's exclamation.

They drew closer, and Anakin turned to Ahsoka, the transmission with Obi-Wan ended. "Stay close to me: if you can," Anakin told Ahsoka.

"It won't be a problem Master," Ahsoka said snippily.

"Well, it won't be for me," Zelina said with a smile.

"This isn't practice Ahsoka," Anakin said firmly, ignoring Zelina's comment.

"I know! And I'll _try_ not to get you killed," Ahsoka replied.

The two shared a smile, but the moment was shattered by turbulence as they finally came under fire.

"Ah, this is where the fun begins," Zelina said, her tone perhaps a little too eager. She plunged herself into the Force, taking several deep breaths as she strove to find some peace and balance inside the tranquil waves of the light side of the Force. It would provide her with a center of focus and give her clarity throughout the battle.

"Sir, we're taking heavy fire," the pilot called.

Anakin spun around to address the pilot. "Close the blast shields lieutenant, get us under those guns!"

Zelina smiled at Anakin. "I see what you're thinking."

"Glad we're on the same page. Feeling up to it?"

"As ready as ever."

Ahsoka stared at them. "Do you two have a secret language or something? Because I'm missing something, obviously."

"No secret language. We just know each other really well," Zelina explained. "That's what happens when you've known someone as far back as you can remember."

"Can we take a trip down memory lane when we're _not_ under attack?" Anakin asked.

"Why not Ani, isn't that when we connect the best?" Zelina said innocently.

With the blast shields shut, the red lights flickering on, they all settled into the zone, getting ready for the fight. Zelina fingered her lightsaber on her belt, subtly undoing it from her belt. Ahsoka seemed a little unnerved as the troopers got ready all around them, checking their uniforms and blasters. It didn't phase Zelina at all; she was used to it by now. Though Anakin gave Ahsoka a reassuring nod.

They finally landed on the ground, the doors slid open, and the sound of blaster fire and explosions fell on Zelina's ears as she jumped out the door with Anakin, her violet lightsaber blazing brilliantly in the middle of the battlefield.

"Follow me!" Anakin shouted out. Zelina instinctively deflected the blaster fire raining down on them as she weaved between the troopers, protecting them from the fire the same time she caught up to Anakin, pressing flat against the wall beside him.

A droid dropped in front of them, and she rolled her eyes. "Stupid droids."

"This is where the fun begins, right Du'ahn?" Ahsoka asked.

"Zelina. Just call me Zelina," Zelina corrected her.

"Race you two to the top?" Anakin asked, glancing at them.

"I'll give you a head start," Ahsoka said with a grin.

"Your mistake!" Anakin exclaimed, turning around to start his climb.

Zelina had started climbing as soon as Ahsoka made the mistake of saying 'head start.'

"Hey Zee, I think you're cheating!" Anakin called as he blocked the red bolts reigning down on them.

"Not cheating Ani, just acting on experience!" Zelina called back, climbing up the ascension cables rapidly. She had half a mind to start free climbing to see if she could go even faster that way. However, she knew that would be a foolish move, because she would need both hands to free climb. She wasn't going to sacrifice her safety and ability to block the blaster shots simply to beat Anakin to the top.

Though apparently Ahsoka was willing to put herself at risk by standing on the front of a walker.

In fact, when her specific walker became a target and tore halfway off the cliff wall, both Anakin and Zelina reacted immediately.

Zelina ran along the length of the wall with her cable, swinging down to land on the walker whilst keeping a firm hold of her cable.

Anakin completely free-styled it, jumping on the droids so quickly Ahsoka seemed to barely register what was happening, even as Zelina pulled her back to the top of the walker.

"You gotta keep up!" Anakin called back as he raced away on one of the crafts he stole from the droids.

"Hey, no fair!" Ahsoka called after him.

Zelina patted Ahsoka on the back. "Don't worry, you'll learn how to keep up with him in time," Zelina said with a chuckle. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to make sure he stays on his leash and doesn't go _too_ crazy," she joked.

Zelina launched back to climbing up the rocky wall, pulling herself rapidly upwards as she fought to catch up with Anakin. She'd risked putting her lightsaber up so she could climb faster and make up for her lost ground, relying on the Force to guide her away from the oncoming blaster bolts.

One grazed her cheek, burning the flesh, and she clenched her jaw in determination as she pushed on.

She growled in frustration. This wasn't working. She wanted to go faster. Surely there was something _she_ could hop on to go faster up the wall?

Then she got an idea. She couldn't see any other crafts to steal out from under the droids to fly herself up to the top, but she could always use those lovely dwarf spider droids to launch herself upwards. And if she ran out of those, she could start to free climb.

"See you at the top Rex, Ahsoka!" she called down. Before the two could answer, Zelina gathered herself, drawing on the Force as she launched herself upwards, landing on a dwarf spider droid. Pulling out her lightsaber, she began to cut off their blaster cannons before she launched herself to the next one, quickly covering ground on her way to the top. She was lucky that they were so spaced out on the way up, allowing for the ascent to be easier.

At least until she realized they had stopped sending the stupid things down.

"Looks like I'm free climbing," she muttered to herself, launching up to the nearest ledge. Soon, she was underneath the droids, free from the heavy fire, and able to swiftly move her way up, jumping from ledge to ledge. There was once or twice when she came close to toppling down to the bottom, but she was able to hold to the cliff.

Droids came flying over the edge, probably compliments of Anakin, before Zelina finally graced the top with her presence. She had to duck as Anakin sent a super battle droid hurtling over the edge, barely missing her in the process.

"Hey, watch where you're throwing the leftovers!" Zelina protested.

"I see you decided to join the party," Anakin chuckled.

"Just in time too, it seems our friends sent some party crashers," Zelina muttered, coming to stand beside him as three droidekas came rolling towards them.

"Blast it Ahsoka; I told you to stay close to me," Anakin muttered under his breath.

"Hey, at least you've got me," Zelina chuckled.

There was a loud boom, and the three droidekas were blasted away in one hit. Turning, the two spotted Ahsoka, standing tall on the walker that had just reached the top.

"I can't get much closer Skyguy," Ahsoka said smugly.

"I knew you'd get here Snips; eventually," he responded just as smugly.

"Always in time to save your life," Ahsoka said cheerily.

"All clear General," Rex said as he approached them.

"Nice work Rex," Anakin responded. "Have some men look after the wounded.

"Roger that sir."

"Shall we start looking for a certain Hutt?" Zelina asked, eyeballing the monastery as she clipped her lightsaber to her side.

"There's too many droids here for the kidnappers to be renegades; I sense Count Dooku's hand in this," Anakin muttered, looking around at the droid carnage. "Let's find Jabba's son and get out of here," he agreed, smiling a little at Zelina.

"No problem: the hard part's over," Ahsoka said cheerily.

"I wish you wouldn't say that," Zelina and Anakin groaned at the same time. Zelina laughed, shaking her head as they all made their way to the monastery doors.

"I'd bet my credit allowance that there's some sort of surprise waiting for us inside that monastery," Zelina told Anakin. He sighed.

"Most likely. You ready, just in case?"

"Ready as ever."

Entering the monastery, Zelina's eyes scanned the darkened room.

"I don't like this place; it gives me the creeps" Rex said.

"Me too. There's definitely something here…I can sense as much," Zelina muttered.

"Smugglers take these monasteries over and turn them into their own personal retreats," Anakin informed them.

"And the monks just let them?" Ahsoka asked.

"Smugglers usually get what they want," Anakin responded a little sharply. "One way or another."

The sound of a door opening caused all of them to reach for their lightsabers, tensing for any possible oncoming threat. Anakin and Zelina actually activated their lightsabers as a droid came wobbling in.

"Uh, good guy or bad guy, Master?" Ahsoka asked hesitantly.

"Well, he's not shooting," Zelina muttered.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked defensively.

"Merely the humble caretaker oh mighty sir. You have liberated me from those dreadful battle bots—I am most thankful," the droid responded. Zelina thought the droid was laying the gratitude on a little thick, though then again, 3PO was twenty times worse on a daily basis.

"Where is the Hutt?" Anakin asked sharply.

"The battle bots kept their prisoners on the detention level. I must warn you it is very dangerous down there my friend. Not a place for a servant girl," the droid said, the last part aimed at Ahsoka.

Zelina didn't like the way he said 'my friend' either. Mentally, she made a note to keep her eye on the droid.

"Do servant girls carry _these_?" Ahsoka asked a little angrily, activating her lightsaber. It alarmed Zelina how short tempered the girl was. Even Anakin was better about his temper these days then Ahsoka currently was. "I am a Jedi Knight."

Anakin folded his arms and shot Ahsoka a glare, and this time, Zelina wasn't going to cover for Ahsoka. She knew firsthand how dangerous a short temper could be, as did Anakin. This was one lesson Ahsoka was going to learn.

"Or soon will be," Ahsoka added hastily at the look on Anakin's face.

"A thousand apologies young one," the droid said. Ahsoka walked right past him without a word.

"Captain, we'll get the Hutt. Stay here and keep your eyes open," Anakin informed Rex.

"Copy that sir," Rex responded as both Anakin and Zelina moved to follow after Ahsoka.

"You might want to give her a lesson about that temper of hers," Zelina said softly.

"That's what I was just thinking," Anakin muttered.

"At least we're both on the same page there," Zelina said in mild amusement.

* * *

><p>Zelina walked just behind Anakin, hand on her lightsaber, though perfectly at ease. There were droids in almost every room they passed, though Zelina could tell what Anakin was thinking. Just draw them all out and get rid of them all at once. So, she didn't say anything, and did her best to keep from springing into action.<p>

"Master, you know you're walking us into a trap," Ahsoka said wearily.

"I know," Anakin said simply in reply.

"Sometimes you just have to spring the trap to get the best results," Zelina told Ahsoka quietly.

"We just passed two more droids!" Ahoska exclaimed, obviously worried.

"I know," Anakin said, I little more forcibly this time. Perhaps even with a hint of annoyance.

_He's definitely starting to understand Obi-Wan's frustration with him, _Zelina thought with amusement. Out of boredom, Zelina found herself tracing the muscles in his shoulders and back, looking as if they were at ease but really coiled and ready to launch into action at the first hint of real trouble. Zelina could sense that the droids were not the most dangerous thing lurking in the monastery, and for a moment, she wondered if Anakin could too.

"Well I don't like this! Can I just take care of them?" Ahsoka asked, some of her impatience and even some desperation leaking into her tone.

"Oh, well, _if_ you feel so strongly about it; go ahead," Anakin said in amusement. They both turned to watch as Ahsoka turned on the droids that had been following them, cutting almost all of them down.

Almost.

"Not bad. You remembered to destroy their weapons first," Anakin mused, a smirk starting to play across his features.

"I'm improving your technique," Ahsoka told him smartly.

_Challenge accepted,_ Zelina thought, recognizing the look on Anakin's face immediately.

In response, Anakin activated his lightsaber and ran the droid in the doorway behind him through without even looking. "Of course, you did miss one."

"I did that on purpose," Ahsoka muttered as they continued on.

Anakin stopped at one of the doors. "I sense our kidnapped Hutt is in here," Anakin said slowly.

"Uhg, I smell him too," Ahsoka groaned.

The door opened, and out of the shadows wiggled a very, very tiny Hutt baby. Zelina openly stared.

"He's a lot younger than I thought he'd be," Anakin said, also staring at the baby.

"That's what I was just thinking," Zelina mumbled.

"Aww, he's just a _baby_!" Ahsoka exclaimed, getting down in front of the Hutt. "This will make our job _a lot_ easier."

Zelina folded her arms over her chest, staring at the girl. "You've never dealt with kids, have you?"

"Oh, he's so cute!" Ahsoka responded.

"Just wait until you see what he'll grow into," Anakin responded in obvious distaste.

Zelina shot him a look. "Uhg, Anakin, don't give me that picture. Let the girl have her moment."

"I'm just saying!" Anakin responded, looking back down the hall.

"Come on Ahsoka, get the little guy so we can go," Zelina said with a smile. The sooner they got this over with, the better of a mood she knew Anakin would be in.

"General Skywalker, the castle is secure, and it's nearly midday," came Rex's voice over Anakin's com link.

"Thanks Rex, we've got Jabba's son. Any sign of General Kenobi yet?" Anakin responded whilst Ahsoka played with the little Hutt.

"No sir," Rex responded.

"Master," Ahsoka called softly. "My Jedi training didn't prepare me for _this_. What are we going to do?"

Anakin and Zelina both gave her a small smile. "Well," Anakin started. "Since you think that smelly larva is cute, you're going to carry it."

"Isn't he just great with kids?" Zelina said sarcastically as Anakin started down the hall.

Jabba's son started to cry.

* * *

><p>"How do you like your little buddy now? Still cute?" Anakin asked as they made their way out of the monastery. The little Hutt had continued to cry.<p>

Ahsoka hefted the little one higher, getting a better grip on him and causing Zelina to chuckle. "No. he's reminding me of _you_ more and more," Ahsoka responded snippily.

Anakin appraised the Hutt baby for a moment, which smiled at him. "See?" Ahsoka continued. "You're two of a kind!"

Zelina couldn't help but laugh, even if she knew it was kind of an insult to Anakin to be told he was the same as a Hutt. Ahsoka only meant in temperament, and she wasn't aware of their past, so she got leeway.

"Maybe you should carry both of us then," Anakin replied in a snarky tone before walking away. Ahsoka's worried tone caused both Anakin and Zelina to pause though.

"Master, I think this little guy is sick!" she said worriedly. "He's burning up with a fever."

Zelina appraised the little Hutt baby while Anakin gently laid a hand on its forehead.

"You're right. We've got to get him back to the ship immediately," Anakin said seriously. "Trooper! Get me a backpack!"

The trooper responded immediately, and the two crouched down to try and situate the little tyke into the backpack.

"Will you just let me do it?" Ahsoka snapped.

"I hate Hutts," Anakin muttered bitterly.

Zelina simply sighed and went over to stand by Rex. "These two take a lot out of a person," Zelina told him.

"Already driving you to your wits end, are they Commander?" Rex replied with a smirk.

Zelina laughed. "I thought Anakin was a handful. Putting them together: they're near impossible!"

"They're effective."

"I never said they weren't Rex." She sighed. "I better go over there and see what General Kenobi has to say. I'll talk to you later, huh Rex?"

"Of course Commander."

Zelina approached Anakin and Ahsoka, who were addressing Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, Zelina, did you locate Jabba's son?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We have him, but it looks like the Separatists are behind his abduction," Anakin responded grimly. "This smells like Count Dooku to me."

"I think it's little Stinky you smell," Ahsoka whispered.

"Seriously you two?" Zelina asked in amusement as she reached them.

"I'll bet Dooku is using us to get Jabba to join the Separatists," Obi-Wan acknowledged.

"Master Kenobi, we have another problem; this huttlet is very sick," Ahsoka told him.

"I'm not sure we can get him back to Tatooine alive Master," Anakin said rather grimly. "This whole rescue may backfire on us. I _still_ don't think dealing with the Hutts is a good idea."

"Anakin, you _know_ they control shipping routes in the Outer Rim. Jabba's cooperation is crucial to the war effort. If you let anything happen to his son, our chances of a treaty with him will disappear," Obi-Wan said seriously.

At that moment, Zelina heard the sound of incoming ships. It was Ahsoka who spotted them though. "Master, we've got trouble!"

"Defensive positions!" Rex called out as they registered the Separatist ships above them. Zelina had already activated her lightsaber.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"I'll have to call you back Master! We're under attack! We could use a little help here, if you have the time!" Anakin said hurriedly.

"I'll get there as soon as I can. Protect the Hutt Anakin. You two Zelina. All of you." With that, Obi-Wan disappeared, and they were thrust into action.

"Well, it seems you were right about the Separatist involvement!" Zelina exclaimed as Anakin activated his lightsaber. They both moved to deflect the shots that came raining down on them from the Separatists. More droids were coming at them from the entrance, and R2 barely hopped out of the Starfighter before it was destroyed.

"Anakin, I can already tell that there's too many of them, we need to get out of here," Zelina told him seriously. "Or at least find better cover until Obi-Wan arrives."

Anakin glanced at her in silent agreement before he turned to Ahsoka. "Get inside," he told her. He turned to the men with a similar command. "Fall back!"

"Are we going to cover them?" Zelina asked as they slowly started to back up.

"Of course," Anakin grunted, deflecting several blaster bolts that came at him at once.

"Well, let's hope that door doesn't shut before we can get in ourselves," Zelina responded, glancing back at the door that was steadily closing.

"Yeah, I'd rather be on that side of the party than this side."

"Same," Zelina responded. She winced when one of the walkers were shot down and crushed some of the other men.

Anakin grabbed her arm, yanking her back. "Zee, come on!"

Zelina let him pull her down, and both of them rolled under the door just in time before it thudded closed behind them. Anakin was on top of her as they both registered that they were alright, instinctively shielding her from any possible danger.

Personally, Zelina was perfectly content just lying there a little longer. However, that wasn't going to be the case. Anakin pushed himself up, holding out a hand to pull her up before he turned to address Rex.

"Captain, we'll stay here until General Kenobi arrives with reinforcements."

Ahsoka was giving him a look, which only seemed to confuse him. "What?" Anakin asked.

"Master, do you honestly think we can hold them off? We've got to find a way out of here!" she said.

"Our mandate is to protect this Hutt, and that's what we're going to do Ahsoka," Anakin said firmly.

"Now why does that sound familiar? That sounds like…who does that sound like? Oh, that's right! That sounds like Obi-Wan!" Zelina teased him lightly. Anakin shot her a glare and she put her hands up in defense. "Hey, it's karma Ani, I'm just pointing it out."

"Our _mandate_ was to get this Hutt back to Tatooine, and time is running out," Ahsoka responded curtly.

"And there's you Ani, right there," Zelina added.

"Zelina; not now," Anakin said curtly before he turned his attention back to Ahsoka. "I suppose you have a plan?" Anakin asked Ahsoka.

Ahsoka smiled and looked at R2. "Yes! Or, I think so. R2 willing."

Anakin returned her smile. "All right Snips, I'll trust you on this one." He turned back to Rex. "Captain, hold them here as long as you can."

"Will do sir!" Rex responded as the three walked away. "You heard the General: get ready to turn those clankers into scrap metal!"

* * *

><p>"If there's a way out of here, R2 will find it," Ahsoka said confidently as they came to a stop in one of the many hallways of the monastery. Zelina stood behind her, checking the huttlet while they waited for R2.<p>

"Make it quick," Anakin told R2. He glanced over at Zelina and the huttlet. "Finally asleep huh? Put him down. You two get some rest too, alright? It's been a long day."

"But I can hold him Master," Ahsoka protested as Anakin stepped away. "I'm not tired."

Anakin and Zelina both sat down on the stone slab in the room, Zelina reclining against the wall. "Okay, suit yourself," Anakin told her. "I don't see why you won't just listen to me."

"I _do _listen to you Master. I just don't like being treated like a youngling."

"Alright _Obi-Wan_, _Anakin_," Zelina chuckled lightly as she nudged Anakin when she said Obi-Wan. "Settle down and get some rest already."

"You must have patience," Anakin told Ahsoka as he himself leaned against the wall, only taking the time to shoot Zelina a look before turning his full attention back to Ahsoka. "What are you trying to prove anyway?"

"That I'm not too young to be a Padawan," Ahsoka admitted.

"Ahsoka," Anakin sighed, standing up. "A very wise Jedi once said nothing happens by accident…"

Zelina looked away at the mention of Qui-Gon, staring at the wall so no one would see the tears prickling in her eyes. That was one of her many childhood scars she wasn't going to forget.

"It is the will of the Force that you are at my side," Anakin continued quietly. "I just want to keep you there in one piece."

After that, Ahsoka obliged, setting down the Hutt to get some sleep herself. "All right you two, get some rest," Zelina muttered.

Anakin seemed to hear the undercurrent of emotion in her voice and came to sit by her. "Are you going to be able to sleep?" he asked her softly. Zelina nodded.

"Yeah, eventually."

Anakin sighed. "Well, I'm right here if you need anything."

"I know Ani," Zelina mumbled. She was already slipping into sleep, able to comfortably rest knowing that Anakin was at her side.

* * *

><p>She figured she had just fallen asleep when a sudden boom rocked the monastery. Immediately, the sleepiness went away, and Zelina was on her feet.<p>

"That sounded bad," Anakin remarked, standing at the ready. Luckily, R2 had just found a way out.

"A back door landing platform!" Ahsoka exclaimed at the sight of the image R2 had projected.

"We'll call for a gunship when we get there," Anakin told her. "Lead the way R2!"

"So much for some rest," Zelina muttered under her breath.

"Ahsoka, wait! Where's Stinky?" Anakin asked, picking up an empty backpack.

"You told me to put him down!" Ahsoka responded.

They heard the sounds of the Hutt coming from under the stone slab, and Anakin peeked under the bed, reaching under it. "Come out of there you grubby little slug!" Anakin exclaimed, pulling the Hutt out by its tail. Anakin secured the Hutt baby tightly into the backpack. "Let's see you get out of there this time."

His com link went off. "Anakin, come in," Rex said.

"Anakin?" Ahsoka asked.

Zelina gave Anakin a look. "Something's wrong with this picture already. Obviously."

"We've held the droids sir," Rex's voice continued.

"That's not like Rex," Anakin agreed, staring at his com link.

"What is your location?" Rex asked.

"Ventress," Anakin hissed. Zelina visibly bristled.

"Dooku's assassin?" Ahsoka asked.

"She's here to kill the Hutt, come on," Anakin said stiffly, already turning to leave.

"Right behind you Ani," Zelina said seriously.

* * *

><p>They finally found the landing platform, and Zelina anxiously looked out over the open expanse of cloud surrounding them, turned a reddish orange from the sunset.<p>

"Skywalker to Obi-Wan, mark my position," Anakin said into his com link. "I need a medical ship immediately. Do you copy?"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan's voice exclaimed. "Do you read me? Anakin—" Obi-Wan's voice faded away, replaced by static.

"I can't get ahold of Obi-Wan," Anakin explained grimly. Zelina had her hand firmly on her lightsaber, ready to jump on anything that made a move at them. "I'll see if I can find Captain Rex."

"Come in Rex, do you copy?" Anakin said into his com link as Zelina surveyed the edge of the platform. Just to be sure that there was nothing lurking near the edge planning to come at them. "Rex? Captain Rex, respond!"

"I read you General," Rex's voice finally said. "We're pinned down in the courtyard."

"Do you need help?" Anakin asked. All they heard was the sound of blaster fire. "I'll take that as a yes Captain. Stand by, we're on our way. Skywalker out."

"Master, Stinky is really sick!" Ahsoka protested. "He's turning every shade of green except the one he's supposed to be! Our mission was to get him back to Tatooine; alive!"

"Obi-Wan will get here eventually. Right now, we need Rex to help us find the ship," Anakin countered. However, it seemed the Separatist forces—of course—had other plans. Droidekas came at them from down the corridor.

"Great, rolling death balls!" Ahsoka complained. Zelina activated her lightsaber, coming to stand beside Anakin.

"We just can't catch a break today, can we?" she asked him.

"I don't think we ever do," he muttered. "R2, door!"

Zelina moved forward with R2, making sure that no stray blaster bolt landed a lucky one on the droid as he rolled forward.

At least until she saw Ventress.

The door shut and Zelina turned to Anakin. His own expression matched the look on her face and the two of them stood side by side, watching as Ventress' red lightsabers cut through the metal.

"I think now is a good time for retreat," Anakin said nonchalantly.

"Retreat? That's a new word for you," Ahsoka commented.

"Maybe into the jungle," Anakin said, running to the edge and peering down towards the ground. There were already dwarf spider droids climbing the wall towards them.

"Wait, I remember the jungle is a bad place." Ahsoka said hesitantly.

"I'd rather face the jungle than the witch," Zelina muttered.

The dwarf spider droids fired at them, hitting nests that were apparently under the platform and causing giant insects to go everywhere.

"So much for going that way," Anakin said as they turned back to face the door.

"She's almost through," Zelina said tersely.

"Looks like we're out of options," Anakin said quietly. The Hutt started to cry.

"No, not now Stinky!" Ahsoka plead with the baby. She suddenly startled them, spinning around and pointing into the distance. "Master, another landing platform!"

"With a ship on it!" Anakin added as they all focused on the looming structure in the distance.

"Nice work Stinky!" Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Well are we going to keep talking or are we going to avoid Ventress and get to that ship?" Zelina added.

"How are we going to get over there?" Ahsoka asked them both.

"Leave that to me," Anakin said with a smirk. He suddenly jumped over the edge, giving Zelina a small heart attack. They soon saw that he had graced the back of one of the insects, and it suddenly made perfect sense to Zelina.

"I hope I don't have to learn that," Ahsoka grumbled.

"Ahsoka, go, I'm right behind you!" Zelina told the girl firmly as Ventress finally cut through the door.

The woman wasted no time in advancing on Ahsoka, though Zelina cut off Ventress' path, her violet blade snapping to life to block the two red blades that came descending towards them.

"I can help!" Ahsoka protested.

"Ahsoka: Go, now!" Zelina barked, disengaging from Ventress' lightsabers to push the woman back a little. Ahsoka miraculously listened, jumping over the edge and leaving Zelina to face Ventress alone.

The woman lashed out at Zelina, her lightsaber missing Zelina's cheek by a hair's breath.

"Ventress, you seem to have lost your edge," Zelina said mockingly. "I thought you were an expert at blows to the face?"

The Sith Assassin snarled at her, lashing out and barely missing Zelina as she jumped out of the way of a slash that would have cut her clean in half. "Don't tempt me little girl! Where is Skywalker?"

"Right here Ventress," Came Anakin's familiar voice behind her. "Zelina, duck!"

Zelina did as he asked without hesitation, hearing a satisfying _thwack_ as one of the giant insect's wings nailed Ventress. She stood up to see both Anakin and Ahsoka on the backs of two giant insects, holding out her hand as Anakin came back around the same time that the landing platform began to give way.

"Get on!" he called, grasping her hand tightly and pulling her onto the back of the bug with him.

"I'm right behind you Ani," she responded softly, hooking her arms around his waist and taking care not to disturb the huttlet on his back. "Thanks."

"Anytime Zee," Anakin responded.

They approached the landing platform the Hutt had pointed out, jumping off the back of the giant bug to the platform once it was close enough.

"That was fun," Zelina noted, brushing herself off. They studied the old ship in front of them.

"We're taking this junker?" Ahsoka asked. "We'd be better off in that big bug!"

"If anyone can get a junker ship to work, it's Anakin," Zelina responded, already walking forward.

"Get aboard and prime the engines. Assuming it _has_ engines," Anakin said.

The same droid Zelina had decided she didn't like was moving amongst the crates by the ship as Ahsoka and Zelina approached.

"Hey, you're that caretaker droid!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "I was wondering what happened to you."

"Oh, uh, young one! I mean, soon to be Jedi Knight! I had to get away from that terrible—"

"Okay!" came another droid voice. "Everything's loaded! Let's get out of…here."

Zelina raised her eyebrows at the sight of the Separatist droid coming down the ship's ramp, pulling out her lightsaber while Ahsoka fumed.

"Why you tin plated traitor!"

"Excuse enough for me!" Zelina said, already moving to cut down the droids.

"Blast them!" the caretaker droid said. Of course it was already too late. Ahsoka and Zelina were already on top of them.

Ahsoka reached the caretaker droid first.

"Don't you dare!" it warned. Of course, Ahsoka dared, and the droids head went rolling down the ramp to a stop at Anakin's feet.

"Nice of you to leave all the work to us," Zelina told him.

"You seemed to have it all under control," Anakin said indifferently, already starting up the ramp.

"Well, let's see if you can get this thing up in the air, huh Ani?"

Anakin settled down into the pilot's seat almost immediately. "Now, let's get Stinky out of here."

He tried to start the thing up, but it simply sputtered. "Uh…if we can," he added sheepishly.

"Need me to do anything? Check something?" Zelina asked, the only one still standing. Anakin repeatedly tried to start the ship, only getting the same sputtering sound each time.

"Uhg!" Ahsoka exclaimed as the Hutt started to cry.

"Relax Snips! R2, see if you can spark the ignition couplers. Zelina…I suggest you find somewhere to sit, this is going to be rocky," Anakin said.

"If you say it's going to be rocky, then it's going to be deadly, practically suicidal," Zelina joked.

R2 whirred from behind them.

"No, that's not it…try opening the fuel lifters all the way," Anakin responded.

Thankfully, the ship sprang to life.

"Good work buddy!" Anakin praised R2. "Zelina, are you situated?"

"The best I can be," she responded from her seat off to his left. Up ahead, they could see blaster bolts firing left and right all around the monastery.

"Master Kenobi is here! Now we'll see some real fireworks!" Ahsoka proclaimed.

"Excuse me? What do you call what I've been doing all day?" Anakin asked her, sounding a little offended.

"I don't know: the word reckless comes to mind," Ahsoka responded.

"Very funny Snips: back to work. The troops still need our help. Charge the main guns."

"How are we going to help? Stinky's getting sicker and sicker!" Ahsoka shot back.

"But we promised Rex we would help him," Anakin argued. "Isn't that right Zee?"

"I'm staying out of this," Zelina said, looking back at R2. "You two both have a point."

"Master, we've got to get him to the medics on the Jedi Cruiser. It's our only chance to get Stinky back to his father still breathing," Ahsoka continued.

"She's right Anakin," Zelina finally said. "If Obi-Wan is down there then they'll be all right."

Anakin sighed, reaching to contact Rex. "Captain Rex? General Skywalker."

"Yes General," came Rex's immediate reply.

"We're not going to be able to help you," Anakin responded softly.

"Don't worry about us General! We'll be alright!" Rex responded. "The mission always comes first sir."

Zelina put her hand on Anakin's shoulder as he ended the transmission. "They'll be all right Anakin…you'll see."

Anakin reached up and squeezed her fingers before returning both hands to the controls. "Thank you Zee."

"Master, today I did my best to stay calm, focused; and when I did, everything seemed so easy," Ahsoka started once they reached open air.

She was cut short when they all lurched forward, arriving into the middle of an air battle in their piece of junk ship.

"Well, get focused, cause things just got a lot harder," Anakin responded.

"You get to see why Anakin's piloting skills are so revered," Zelina said cheerily, reaching over and lightly slapping Ahsoka's arm.

"All we've got to do is land on that Jedi cruiser," Anakin informed them as they raced to outrun the Separatists already tailing them.

"But Master, their deflector shields are up!" Ahsoka exclaimed. She gasped and Anakin grit his teeth as they took a hit from the cruiser. "They must think this grease bucket is an enemy ship!"

"Jedi Cruiser, hold your fire!" Anakin said firmly, trying to contact the ship.

"Who is that?" a trooper responded. "Incoming ship, identify yourself! Repeat, identify yourself!"

"This is General Skywalker! We have Jabba the Hutt's son. He needs medical attention! We must board _immediately_," Anakin responded.

"Stand by," came the reply.

"Stand by?" Ahsoka echoed incredulously. "That's helpful!"

Anakin suddenly lurched the ship, pulling off several evasive maneuvers Zelina was surprised the junker could take.

"Hang on!" he exclaimed.

"You don't have to tell me twice Ani," Zelina responded, focusing on not getting sick from how dizzy she was getting as he rolled and dipped repeatedly.

The trooper's voice came back.

"General Skywalker we've lowered the shields on the lower main hanger."

Anakin visibly relaxed. "We're on our way."

"We've made it! We've made it!" Ahsoka repeated several times over.

"Don't start cheery yet, we still have to land," Zelina said grimly. "Are you trying to jinx us?"

As soon as she said that, several separatist ships came at the hanger, and a huge explosion caused them to veer away.

"That changes our plans!" Anakin exclaimed. "It looks like we're going to have to take this bucket of bolts all the way to Tatooine!"

With a few more fancy maneuvers, Anakin was able to get them back into open space again. "We're clear to make the jump to hyperspace," Anakin informed them. "R2, program the Navi Computer."

"I don't think he's going to make it Master," Ahsoka said softly. "There's got to be something we can do for him."

"Take a look in the back. See if you can find any medical supplies," Anakin informed her.

"I'm on it," Ahsoka said. Zelina took the huttlet from Ahsoka as she left, also taking the co-pilot's seat while she was at it.

Anakin reached over to lightly run his hand against the huttlet's head. "Don't die on me now little guy," Anakin said. "Just hang in there."

"You know Ani, you'd be great with kids," Zelina complimented him.

"Yeah right," he scoffed. Zelina simply smiled and looked away. They sat in silence for a few more moments.

"I can't wait till this mission is over," Zelina muttered.

"Me too Zee. I just hope the others will be alright."

"That too," Zelina added sheepishly.

"If you've locked the coordinates R2, let's go!" Anakin called.

With that, they finally—blessedly—blasted their way into hyperspace and away from Teth.


	3. Chapter 3: The Movie: Tatooine

_**Oh, finally, the end of the movie. now we get to the episodes i've been dreaming about hahaha**_

_**I figured if i did the clone wars i had to do the movie, so here we are :D**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, I"m glad you guys like it. I can't wait to get to some of these episodes, like Mortis, and Slaves of the Republic.**_

_**Yeah. Zelina is going to be in those ;)**_

_**Don't forget to Review and, as always...**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>"The medicine: it's working!" Ahsoka exclaimed from behind them. "His fever broke. I think he's going to live to stink another day."<p>

"Great," Anakin said with a hint of sarcasm. "Keeping him alive wasn't as easy as you thought it would be, was it?"

"Master, if you've taught me one thing, it's that _nothing_ is easy when you are around."

Zelina laughed. "If I had a glass, I would toast to that. It's the truest thing I've heard all day."

Anakin chuckled under his breath, eyes riveted to the section of the ship he was working on at the moment.

"Do you think Rex and Master Obi-Wan made it out okay?" Ahsoka asked in concern.

"If I know my old master, he has things well in hand," Anakin said easily. "Now help me with this: I want the primary systems fully repaired by the time we reach Tatooine."

Ahsoka handed him some tool he needed as Zelina watched the two closely.

"You both grew up on Tatooine, right? So for you two, this trip is like going home!"

"Yeah…home…"Anakin muttered, a soft, slightly dark undercurrent showing up in his tone. Zelina had the feeling she was the only one who caught it. Gently, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey…breathe," she told him softly.

He glanced at her, giving her a small smile and letting the tension seep out of him. "I'm good," he told her softly. "Don't worry about me."

"I have plenty of reasons too," Zelina muttered under her breath, though no one seemed to hear.

* * *

><p>"I was hoping I would never have to lay eyes on this <em>dust ball <em>again."

Anakin's dark tone of voice seemed to throw Ahsoka off, which was understandable. Normal people loved going back home. Normal people had happy feelings and memories associated with home. Normal people jumped at every opportunity to go back home.

But they weren't exactly normal people now, were they?

"Okay…what happened?" Ahsoka asked. Zelina visibly bristled off to the side at the question, an action that Anakin did not miss.

"I don't want to talk about it," Anakin said lowly.

"What about you Zelina?" Ahsoka asked, turning to her.

"My experience is even worse than his," she said shortly.

"How's Stinky holding up?" Anakin asked, effectively changing the topic and saving them from a very depressing and dark path of conversation.

"He seems to be feeling much better. His fever's gone; even _you_ have to admit he's cute when he's asleep," Ahsoka said with a smile, undaunted by the dark mood just a few moments prior.

"I admit I like him better when he's quiet…but only a little," Anakin replied with a small smile. Zelina simply shrugged.

"He could be cuter," she said with a smirk.

R2 beeped, interrupting their conversation with a question aimed towards Anakin.

"No R2, I want the canon operational first, leave the rear deflector shields for later," Anakin informed the droid, drawing a stare from the other two.

"No rear shields Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Don't you think that's a little risky Ani? Or perhaps that's not the right word…how about…stupid, cocky, arrogant; the list goes on," Zelina remarked.

"A strong attack eliminates the need for defense," Anakin shot back.

"Well what if your attack comes from the back? Or unexpectedly? You can't really attack if you're already blown to bits," Zelina responded.

As if to back up her words, there came a beeping from the screen Ahsoka was sitting in front of. She banged on the system to get a clearer picture.

"Attack ships closing," she warned them. Zelina swiveled back to her original position, ready to act on any command Anakin shot out.

"Somebody doesn't want Stinky to get home in one piece," Anakin remarked as red shots fired all around the ship.

"Wow, quite a welcome home party!" Ahsoka remarked as they took a shot from—what do you know?—the back. They were all lurched forward as an alarm began to beep.

"Set the approach vector and make ready to land!" Anakin told R2, who rolled away to do just that. "Ahoska, activate the guns!"

Zelina watched as Tatooine grew steadily closer. "Need me to do anything?"

"Make sure Stinky stays asleep?" Anakin suggested.

"Thanks Ani; you make me feel so useful."

"Well, it will help," he grunted.

"All the guns are locked in the forward position," Ahsoka informed Anakin suddenly, earning a groan from Zelina. "It's too bad you decided not to repair the _rear_ deflector shields," she snipped.

"Don't judge him too harshly Ahsoka, he's still learning," Zelina remarked.

"Can it _Padawan Du'ahn_," Anakin grumbled, struggling to keep them from being blasted into a million pieces.

"Yes _Master_," She shot back, perhaps with a little bit _too _much sarcasm that bordered on insulting.

He ignored her, spinning around to focus on R2 instead. "R2, see if you can unlock those guns!"

"Sometimes a good defense is the best offense," Ahsoka continued wisely.

"Why don't you switch with Zelina? _You _take care of your huttlet friend while she helps me up here?"

"None of us are secure with _you_ flying!" Ahsoka snapped back, though she took the somehow still sleeping child from Zelina, who took the copilot's seat and tried to figure out something she could do to help.

"Do you want to warn me what you're thinking?" She asked, tensed and ready for action.

"Just hang on," he warned them both before he pulled them sharply up.

"This isn't going to be the speeder on Coruscant all over again, is it? Because if it is, I'm warning you now I might be sick."

"No, it's not," he told her.

"Good," Zelina told him.

"It's going to be worse."

"W_hat?_" Zelina yelped, just as he began to execute a peculiarly long barrel roll. As if the barrel roll wasn't enough, he suddenly dipped down, causing her stomach to plummet.

"Great! You woke the baby!" Ahsoka suddenly shouted. Zelina poked her head around the corner at the sight of Ahsoka on her rear cradling the now crying huttlet.

"Remember when I told you you'd be great with kids?" Zelina asked Anakin.

"Not now you two, I'm a little busy here!" he shot back through clenched teeth.

"I lied," Zelina finished, a death grip on her seat as she tried all the meditation techniques she knew to stay calm. He was on a crash course for one of the fighters that had ambushed them, and it was only because of her sheer belief in his expert—though sometimes suicidal and crazy—piloting and fighting skills.

Sure enough, Anakin shot straight and true, and the ship blasted apart in front of them.

"Got one of them!" Anakin cheered.

"What about the other one?" Ahsoka inquired.

"One thing at a time," Anakin chided her, already pulling back into evasive maneuvers.

Suddenly the ship jerked and Zelina gave a cry of surprise.

"I think we needed those rear shields after all!" Anakin exclaimed as one of their wings went hurtling into empty space.

"You _think_?" Zelina almost shouted.

"I told you _so!_" Ahsoka started before she slid as Anakin suddenly tilted the ship on its side.

"Ahsoka, he's trying to get us killed. Just telling you," Zelina told her as the girl tried to regain her footing.

"R2, turn those guns around! R2!" Anakin barked in irritation as he straightened the ship once more.

"Patience Anakin, Ahsoka has to push him back into place first before he squishes her and the huttlet after that stunt you just pulled," Zelina informed him in slight irritation.

Ahsoka added her own comment to confirm her statement. "Why can't you be a tiny little mouse droid?" she grunted.

Anakin jerked suddenly to the left, and Zelina's neck snapped painfully to the side. "Warn me before you do that, please?"

"Not apologizing," Anakin returned. Suddenly blaster fire rang out and Anakin smiled a little. "Get them R2!"

Thankfully, they soon saw ship parts flying past them. "Good shot buddy! You've been holding out on me," Anakin said with a smirk.

"Alright," Zelina said, getting situated better in her seat. "Now for the oh-so-lovely landing."

"Strap in you two," Anakin said frimly. Ahsoka took Zelina's previous seat, staring at Anakin. "You've got that 'we're in trouble' look."

"There's a look?" Anakin asked curiously.

"You can't miss it," Ahsoka and Zelina said at the same time.

"Very funny you two," Anakin said sarcastically. He reached for the communications. "Obi-Wan, come in, do you copy?"

"Kenobi here," came the prompt reply. They suddenly all lurched as they hit a rough patch of turbulence.

"_Try_ not to kill us Anakin, _please_!" Zelina said sharply.

"Have you reached Tatooine yet?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We're about to have another happy landing there right now," Zelina said sarcastically, scowling.

"Anakin, did you get shot down _again_?" Obi-Wan asked in a scolding voice.

"Yes!" Ahsoka chirped in before Anakin could stop her.

"Lost an entire wing this time Obi-Wan, I think that might be a new one. At least for while I'm in the ship," Zelina added.

"This ship is too slow! I haven't had time to modify it!" Anakin protested.

"Translation: he decided to postpone fixing the rear deflector shields and we got shot," Zelina told Obi-Wan while Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Who's side are you on?" Anakin asked her.

"Yours. I'm trying to teach you to be more honest," Zelina said sweetly.

"Some days Zee…"

"Focus you two," Obi-Wan scolded them, then sighed. "I'm still cleaning up your other mess, but I'll get there," he informed them before he ended the transmission.

"So much for reinforcements," Anakin mumbled. As they entered the atmosphere the ship began to rock violently, alarms going off as things began to heat up. "Hang on. This landing is going to be a little rough!" Anakin informed them.

"Crashes are rough; landings are not," Ahsoka clarified.

"Then it's a _crash_ landing," Anakin said through clenched teeth.

"Finally, some truth! I'm having a good effect on you!" Zelina joked shakily. "Brace for impact everyone!"

The first jolt caused her to gasp as they hit the edge of a sand dune rather hard, skirting across several others before they finally hit the ground. Zelina braced herself against the control panels, tense and breathing heavily as she waited for the ship to finally stop, heart hammering in her chest.

She let loose a shaky sigh. "That was fun Ani. Let's try that again sometime," Zelina said with a grin, patting his shoulder. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure Zelina. Just give me a time and place," he joked.

Thankfully, they were all able to share a relaxing laugh.

* * *

><p>Zelina groaned before she jumped down onto the familiar sand. Simply looking at the planet…<p>

It brought around more pain than she cared to feel.

"Welcome home Stinky," she heard Ahsoka say off to her side.

"Jabba's palace is on the far side of the Dune Sea. We need to hurry if we're going to get there by morning," Anakin was informing her. Zelina stood at the front, staring off into the distance over the rolling hills of sand.

Somewhere out there her father was buried.

As was Shmi.

And, in a way, her mother.

"I'm coming!" Ahsoka called. Anakin had come to stand beside Zelina, eyes examining her knowingly.

"Are you going to be all right?" he asked her softly.

"I should be asking you the same," Zelina told him just as quietly.

"The sooner we get off this planet, the better," Anakin mumbled.

Zelina couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>On and on the sand went. All they did was walk, watching the sand blow in the wind as they made slowly progress through the Dune Sea. She stared at the greater krayt dragon skeleton they passed, mindlessly stroking her mother's necklace—still hidden under her clothes, as always—tracing from the head to the tail mindlessly.<p>

"Master Yoda has a saying; old things cast long shadows. Do you know what he means by that?" Ahsoka asked Anakin suddenly, breaking their silence.

"He means your past can ruin your future if you allow it, but don't you forget it was Master Skywalker who said I don't _want_ to talk about my past," Anakin responded, slightly terse towards the end.

Taking that as her cue, Zelina moved to stand beside Anakin in their trek, watching his body language closely.

"Okay, fine," Ahsoka relented. "There's _so_ much more we can talk about out here! Like…the sand!"

"The desert is merciless. It takes everything from you," Anakin said lowly, his gaze riveted to the tiny grains shifting under his feet. Discreetly, Zelina put her hand on his arm comfortingly, a gesture she could sense gave him some of the comfort he needed. It also gave her the comfort she needed, given her own history here.

Though that look in his eyes…

"_I won't rest till every last one of them are dead!"_

Instinctively, Zelina reached out to him through the Force, sending him waves of comfort and peace; at least what she could manage with her own grim mood. Thankfully, she could see him relax marginally in response to her efforts.

"That's a happy thought," Ahsoka piped up. Her ignorance to the pain and darkness that this place held for them was almost painful. "It won't take us Master, right Artooy?"

R2 beeped in response and Zelina smiled a little, sharing a glance with Ahsoka. At least they had her peppy spirit to keep them from drowning in the past.

* * *

><p>The suns were setting whenever they finally spoke again.<p>

Both Anakin and Zelina suddenly stopped, looking around. They both sensed the same thing, the same nastily familiar presence…

"We're not alone," Ahsoka suddenly said out loud.

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "I sense it too...it's the dark side of the Force."

"Dooku," Zelina guessed as the huttlet hid in the backpack on Anakin's back. Anakin's countenance had changed considerably, and he looked a tad bit…

Darker.

_We need to get off this planet. There's too many ghosts, too much darkness here_, Zelina thought.

"Whether it's Dooku or not, it's coming for the Hutt," Anakin said grimly. He turned to face Ahsoka. "It's time to split up."

"We'll face it together Master!" Ahsoka argued immediately.

"Not this time Snips," Anakin said, placing his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "I have a far more important mission for you."

"More important than keeping you alive?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka…I need you to trust me on this one," Anakin said firmly. "I need _both_ of you to trust me," he added, seeing the expression of reluctance to leave his side on Zelina's face. She didn't really want to leave him by himself on this planet, especially not with the dark side so thick in the air and Dooku possibly on Tatooine as well.

Whatever he had in mind…she knew she wasn't going to like it.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka walked ahead, having somehow convinced Zelina to protect the rear of their small party. The coolness of the once blazing desert was a sharp contrast, almost causing Zelina to shiver as she padded along behind Ahsoka, one hand on her lightsaber.<p>

Her mind wandered back to her parting moment with Anakin…

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you sure you want to go solo? Are you sure you don't want me to stay behind with you?"<em>

"_Zee, I'll be fine, I can take care of myself, you know that."_

"_Yes, but if Dooku is here—"_

"_Zelina."_

_Immediately she was silenced._

"_I need you to make sure that Ahsoka is all right. You need to protect her and the huttlet. That baby needs to make it safely back to Jabba."_

"_Anakin…"_

"_Zelina, please, just trust me on this."_

_She was quiet for a moment longer. "All right…all right…but only because you asked."_

"_Thank you. Now please, hurry, we don't have much time, and make sure those two stay safe."_

_She wrapped him in a strong armed hug, eyes closed as she buried her face in his chest for a moment. "Just…promise me you'll stay alive, alright? You're not allowed to die on me, and especially not here."_

_Anakin, startled, took a moment to reply. "I won't, I promise."_

_Before she pushed the moment too far, Zelina pulled away. "Try not to get into any trouble. Don't do anything stupid."_

"_I won't. Now go."_

* * *

><p>"Ahsoka!" Zelina suddenly called as she came back to reality. A warning from the Force had pulled her out of her thoughts immediately.<p>

As the two of them activated their lightsabers, three magna guards popped out of the sand. A look of fear flickered across Ahsoka's face.

"Just stay calm," Zelina muttered to her. "You've got me. Hold your ground."

"I'm holding," Ahsoka said, her voice a little shaky as the magna guards approached.

"I'll take two you take one, all right?"

"Agreed!" Ahsoka exclaimed, and with that they were engaged in the fight.

"Don't let them push you over the edge!" Zelina ordered, moving quickly to avoid the staff of one guard while taking a stab at the other. Her lightsaber hummed through the air, a deadly arch that she intended to use to its full extent.

A bolt of electricity came out of nowhere, causing one magna guard to pause to block the shot. Using R2's distraction, Zelina turned and sliced right through the guard's middle, engaging with the other for a moment to block another blow before lashing out again to cut off the head and slash through the midsection, just to be safe.

"One down," she called to Ahsoka.

"That's great," Ashoka replied. "Think I could get some help? Could you cover my back?"

"I'll get there, give me a moment," Zelina mumbled, already starting to back up. She stretched out with her senses, getting a good feel for the fight Ahsoka was handling.

Little warning bells went off in her head. "Ahsoka, don't back up one more step! There's a cliff behind you!" Zelina warned.

"Aahh!" was her reply, a reply that was distantly fading.

"Ahsoka!" Zelina shouted. Anakin's request ran through her mind.

_I need you to make sure that Ahsoka is all right._

"All right Zelina: two magna guards. One cliff edge. Got to keep the Padawan and the huttlet safe," Zelina mumbled to herself, focused on the task at hand as the magna guard came to face her. She slashed and parried, grumbling under her breath the entire time of facing only one five seconds ago and complaining about having to face two again.

A familiar presence was somehow fast approaching, and a welcome one at that. Zelina felt her heart leap as she barely missed one of the magna guard's staffs.

"Anakin!" she called out as loudly as she could. Simultaneously she reached out to him in the force, calling for him, praying he would see her.

The sound of a swoop bike grew closer, and she breathed a sigh of relief, blocking one staff with her lightsaber and grabbing the other with her hand.

"Zelina, where's Ahsoka?" came his still distant yet panicky voice.

"She's fine, think I—" she cursed, dodging a would be deadly swing. "Think you could lend a hand?"

Suddenly, she was only facing one magna guard, the other having been caught—ironically—off guard by a leaping Anakin.

"Where is she?" Anakin asked fiercely.

"Over the cliff. She slid down it but she's all right," Zelina responded. Together, the two came down hard on the magna guards, slicing him to bits in moments.

The two of them rushed over to the edge, where Ahsoka and R2 where standing at the bottom.

_When did R2 get down there?_

"Ahsoka, is the huttlet all right?" Anakin called down.

"Nice of you to join us Master. And yes, Stinky's fine," she called back.

"Good. Think you could hurry up and get him up there? Dooku is trying to frame us, and the faster we get this Huttlet to his father, the better," Anakin responded.

"I'm coming just give me a moment, Stinky is being a handful," she shot back.

"Come on you two," Zelina said impatiently. "Before we get more visitors."

Ahsoka climbed up the slope, making it to them in moments as R2 flew up with his tiny rockets. Together they all silently made their way to the doors to the palace.

"Put Stinky out front where they can see him," Zelina told Ahsoka. "Just in case someone plans on shooting first should we show up. That should keep them from firing."

"Pleasant thought," Ahsoka said sarcastically as they approached the door. It slowly opened, and a protocol droid tottered out.

"We have Jabba's son," Anakin informed the droid.

The droid looked as surprised as a droid could be. "Oh my! I will take you to Jabba immediately!"

With a sigh, they all followed the droid through the halls of Jabba's palace, watching every dark corner as they passed. When they came to the main chamber, Anakin and Zelina stood in front, covering Ahsoka.

"This is Jedi Master Skywalker, and Padawan's Tano and Du'ahn," the protocol droid introduced. "Dooku was wrong," the droid added, and the two stood aside to let Ahsoka through, carrying little Stinkey safely in her arms.

She passed him over to an obviously overjoyed Jabba, and the moment almost was perfect until…

Jabba spoke, and the protocol droid confirmed what Zelina was surprised to hear.

"You are to be executed immediately."

"_What?_" They all asked, shocked. As those in the room drew their weapons, the three of them activated their lightsabers, forming a protective triangle.

"Does this always happen to you?" Ahsoka asked Anakin.

"Everywhere I go," he answered sarcastically.

Suddenly, a beeping filled the room. "Your Uncle Ziro has contacted us," the protocol droid announced, answering it immediately.

Surprisingly, it was no Hutt that showed up in the middle of the room, but none other than Padme.

"Greetings honorable Jabba. I am Senator Amidala of the Galactic Congress. I have discovered a plot against you by one of your own. Your uncle will admit he conspired with Count Dooku to kidnap your son, and frame the Jedi for the crime," she informed him.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy to see her," Zelina remarked as the transmission shifted to display Ziro the Hutt.

Jabba angrily confronted him, whilst Ziro stuttered to defend himself. Back and forth they went, until finally…

"It was Count Dooku!" Ziro blurted. It seemed only to make Jabba angrier.

The image went away, and Padme returned.

"Ziro will be dealt with by the Hutt family most severely," the protocol droid informed them all.

"Perhaps now you will allow the republic to use your trade routes, and hostilities can come to an end," Padme said softly.

Jabba laughed before he spoke, and the protocol droid answered for him. "Jabba agrees. A treaty is in order."

"You will not regret this Jabba," Padme informed him, and finally Anakin, Ahsoka, and Zelina all deactivated their lightsabers.

"The clone armies may move through Jabba's territories," the protocol droid further translated.

"Senator," Anakin suddenly cut in. "You have my undying…gratitude."

_Codeword, love_, Zelina thought to herself with a pang through her heart.

"No Master Skywalker, it is I and the Republic who owes you thanks," Padme responded.

With that, the transmission ended.

"Jabba would be most appreciative if you brought Dooku to justice for his crimes against the hutts," the protocol droid said.

"You can count on it Jabba," Anakin said a little darkly.

Zelina really didn't like the way he had started to sound so dark recently.

* * *

><p>Zelina, Ahsoka, and Anakin all stood ready as Obi-Wan finally arrived with Yoda, and Zelina smirked lightly as they stepped off to greet them.<p>

"It's about time you got here. We could have used you, oh…several hours ago," Zelina joked to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan simply smiled. "It seems you three had everything under control," he responded smoothly.

Zelina chuckled. "If by under control you mean as crazy than ever, then yes."

All five of them turned to look at the reunited father and his son, and Zelina sighed, allowing herself to star at Anakin from the side for a moment, taking in his every feature. It seemed that this mission had been meant for them to re-find themselves, or to at least find out just how bad off they all were so they could begin to help each other. And despite the success of the mission and the leap that it gave them in progress…

There was still a long war in front of them.


	4. Chapter 4: Season 1: Rising Malevolence

_**Phew, I finally accomplished this chapter! woohoo!**_

_**I'm so happy to finally be doing episodes :D**_

_**so...the lovely Ion Canon...**_

_**let's see how this goes, shall we?**_

_**Don't forget to Review, and, as always...**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>Zelina sighed, running a hand through her hair a few times to pull out the pesky knots, running through the rumors several times in her mind. Surprise attacks from the Separatists that left no survivors, indicating a new and deadly Separatist weapon. Master Plo Koon looking into the mysterious events…<p>

From the transmission they had just received, Master Plo might have gotten himself into a situation that was more than he could handle.

"You heard Master Plo: he needs our support. We have to go help him," Ahsoka was telling Anakin at the moment.

They had just lost communications with Master Plo, and none of them were feeling too confident about what was going on. Zelina kept pace with her master, Aayla Secura, instead of matching Anakin's pace, listening intently to what was being said. By now, she had grown accustomed to the fact that everyone was keeping an eye on her, and she actually enjoyed the fact that it meant she somehow ended up on the same missions as Anakin. Though right now, Zelina and Aayla were on Anakin's ship, so Anakin was the one running all the operations.

"We have to see what the Council decides first," Anakin responded. "This is an important meeting Ahsoka; be mindful. And remember, speak only when spoken to."

Zelina smiled a little to herself. It was always amusing to hear Anakin giving her the exact lessons Obi-Wan would have to drill into Anakin's head daily. Especially when they were lessons he seemed to still be learning.

Master Secura noted the look on Zelina's face and smiled a little, having grown really good at reading her Padawan. She wasn't Master Du, but she still meant a lot to Zelina, and Zelina had grown to respect her.

The doors in front of them opened, and the four entered the other room. Immediately, Master Windu's voice drifted towards them.

"This mystery weapon has struck in a dozen systems and disappeared without a trace…"

"We cannot afford to lose any more ships my friends," came Chancellor Palpatine's voice. Zelina hid her scowl—something she had grown to execute rather expertly—as the four of them came to a stop just in front of the holographic image of Chancellor Palpatine, Yoda, Master Windu, and Obi-Wan in front of them. "Ah, Master Skywalker, Master Secura. Have you had any success in finding General Grievous' secret weapon?"

_Of course he completely ignores the Padawans,_ Zelina thought bitterly to herself, though she shoved those darker emotions away into the Force—a technique she'd been working to perfect recently.

"Master Plo was here in the Abregado system when we lost contact," Anakin explained. "And we have had no further contact with General Plo Koon. The absence of distress beacons indicate that his fleet was…"

Anakin hesitated, glancing at Ahsoka. "That his fleet was destroyed like the others. But we are about to prepare a rescue mission."

"Hasn't incoming intelligence reported this weapon never leaves any survivors?" Palpatine asked. This time, Zelina openly scowled at his statement.

"The Separatists are being unusually tidy. They don't want _any_ witnesses," Obi-Wan added.

"Tragic are these losses. But prevent more, we must," Yoda responded.

"All our battle groups should be reassigned to guard our supply convoys, including yours Skywalker. I'm afraid we can't risk any more ships with a rescue mission," Windu said. Zelina caught the look on Ahsoka's face, and knew she was about to do something foolish. However, she couldn't exactly stop her without doing something foolish or bringing attention to Ahsoka herself.

"Wait! Just because there haven't been any survivors before, doesn't mean there won't be any this time!" Ahsoka exclaimed. The Masters all exchanged glances.

"Boldly spoken for one so young," Palpatine remarked, interlocking his fingers.

"She is learning from Anakin," Obi-Wan quipped, earning a small smile from Zelina.

"Excuse my Padawan," Anakin said through clenched teeth. "We will deploy, as you have instructed Master."

With that, Anakin ended the transmission, though Ahsoka had already turned to leave, and was almost out the door when Anakin stopped her.

"_Ahsoka!"_ Anakin snapped. Zelina and Aayla shared a look, both of them retreating a few steps to give the pair room as Ahsoka turned around.

"If anyone could survive, Master Plo could. I don't understand why—"

"What you don't understand is Jedi protocol. Or your place my _young Padawan_," Anakin responded coolly, arms folded over his chest as he fixed Ahsoka with a stern look. The doors opened and the Admiral entered, giving Zelina hope that the icy tension was about to dissipate. Sure enough, Anakin cleared his throat, shifting his focus away from Ahsoka. "Admiral. We'll split up our ships to maximize our defense area. We'll scout ahead for enemy activity." Anakin gestured to the four of them standing in the room at the last remark, specifying the '_we'_ that would be scouting.

"Isn't that risky with a mystery weapon out there?" the admiral asked.

"It might be. But I know _you_ won't argue my orders," Anakin said pointedly. Ahsoka shot him another look. "C'mon _Snips_."

They all returned to the bridge. Zelina shuffled over to Aayla, the two falling behind. "I think Anakin's cooking something up," Zelina muttered. "He's got that air about him right now."

"You think so Padawan?" Aayla asked.

"If I know Anakin, he's got something up his sleeve," Zelina informed her. "I don't think his scouting mission is really a scouting mission. I think it's a front."

"For a search for survivors?" Aayla asked, obviously somewhat amused.

Zelina nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised. Anakin's not one to give up so easily, and we all know he'll disobey orders from the Council if he believes it's for the right reason."

Aayla smiled. "You may be right Zelina. I guess we'll find out soon, won't we?"

Zelina chuckled. "I guess we will."

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the four of them departed in two separate ships. Aayla and Zelina in one, Anakin and Ahsoka in another, of course. Zelina piloted the ship she and Aayla was in, both of them waiting to see if they were correct in believing that Anakin had ulterior motives for this 'scouting' trip.<p>

"He gave us new coordinates. Guess where they lead?" Aayla stated as Zelina put the ship into hyperspace.

"Where Master Plo's fleet was last?" Zelina guessed.

"It seems you were right my young Padawan."

Zelina chuckled. "I told you; I can read Anakin better than anyone."

"I'll tune the scanners for life forms. I bet that's what Skywalker is doing now," Aayla informed her.

"I agree," Zelina said, leaning forward and calling Anakin and Ahsoka. As soon as she connected she chuckled. "I knew you were being far too obedient. You had to be up to something, there was just no other explanation."

"Hey, I'm still following the Council's orders. I'm just…going about it differently," came Anakin's response.

"I've heard that one before. So I'm guessing we're going to split up and look for survivors?"

"If you feel comfortable splitting up with a mystery weapon on the loose."

"Sure, why not. I mean…if that's all right with Master Secura," Zelina added hesitantly.

"It's fine with me. We'll be able to find any survivors faster if we split up," Aayla added.

"It looks like we're splitting up," Zelina confirmed with a small smile.

"Hopefully this time it's different and we find survivors," Anakin replied.

"Hopefully."

* * *

><p>After some aimless floating, both of them received an incoming transmission. Obi-Wan's form appeared. "Anakin, where are you?"<p>

"Oh, hello Master! We, uh, made a quick stop in the Abregado system," came Anakin's voice from the other ship.

"You had other orders," Obi-Wan chided.

"It was my idea Master Obi-Wan," Ahsoka said hastily.

"Oh I'm sure. And I'm guessing you dragged Master Secura and Zelina into your idea as well?" Obi-Wan responded.

"Nope. We came willingly to make sure they didn't do anything stupid," Zelina said cheerily, sharing a secretive smile with Aayla. She'd been lucky to be paired with a Jedi that shared her mischievousness; that way they could get into trouble occasionally together, like Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Well, have you found any survivors?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. You were right," Anakin said softly. "The Separatists don't want any witnesses."

"All the more reason for you to rejoin the defensive escorts," Obi-Wan scolded him lightly. "We need you four. You're going to miss the rendezvous with the fleet if you don't hurry."

"I know Master…we're on our way," Anakin responded. With that, the transmission ended.

Zelina sighed, leaning back in her seat as she carefully navigated through the debris. "Master…" she asked softly. Aayla looked up at her.

"What is it Padawan?"

"I don't think we should leave yet," Zelina said hesitantly. "I don't think we should depend on the scanners to tell if there're any survivors. Call it a feeling, but…"

"You think there might be survivors anyway?" Aayla asked. Zelina nodded.

"I'm sure there are. I just know, and I believe that I know through the Force. I think Ahsoka might be experiencing the same feeling too," Zelina tried to explain.

Suddenly, Anakin contacted their ship. "R2 thinks he's found something; he's tracing it now."

"Tell us when you find it and we'll head there," Zelina said immediately.

"Your instincts serve you well Padawan," Aayla mused. "It seems you've grown even better at recognizing the influence of the Force, and your bond has somehow grown deeper with it."

"I'm always trying Master," Zelina responded somewhat reverently. Suddenly, Zelina gave a slight moan, resting her head in her hand as a bad feeling overwhelmed her momentarily. She tried to clear her vision, focusing on steering the ship through the wreckage. She could feel Anakin's concern for her as she came back to reality.

"Padawan?" Aayla asked, a hand on her shoulder. Anakin contacted the ship again.

"Are you all right over there Zee?" Anakin asked.

Zelina twiddled with her Padawan braid, staring into the wreckage ahead of her. "I have a bad feeling…I think we need to pick up the pace. We're running out of time."

Anakin sighed. "We're picking up a signal, but there's no sign of anyone. It makes no sense."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually," Zelina responded.

"We're trying to see if we can get a response, trying to boost the signal," Anakin told her. Zelina could her Ahsoka's sounds of frustration in the background. Once more, Aayla and Zelina were left alone to their own conversation.

"Do you see anything?" Zelina asked Aayla. "Because I don't."

"Maybe we should stop looking with our eyes," Aayla suggested.

Zelina wanted to smack herself on the forehead. "Gah, I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner! Thank you Master, I wouldn't have even thought of using to Force to search for survivors."

Aayla smiled slightly. "And that is why you are my Padawan."

Zelina returned the smile, stretching out her senses to try and see if she could find Master Plo. She eased into the flow of the Force, sinking into the depths of the light side as she searched for any signs of life.

Nothing…nothing…nothing…

"There!" Zelina suddenly gasped. "He's out there, just off to our left! Anakin's right!"

"We should contact Skywalker and tell him," Aayla counseled her as Zelina steered the ship in the direction she had sensed Master Plo in.

"Ahsoka's already felt him too. I know she has. They're on their way too."

"Are you sure?"

"I know. I can sense it."

Aayla smiled. "You truly are becoming a great Jedi Zelina."

Zelina blushed. "Thank you Master."

She navigated rapidly through the debris, feeling a sense of urgency in the air, in the Force itself. Finally, a floating pod came into view with several figures attached to the outside of it. Across from her, Anakin's ship appeared as well.

"It seems you were right about Ahsoka sensing Master Plo," Aayla observed.

Anakin came over their communications. "Ahsoka gave me a heart attack and suddenly grabbed the controls, deciding to command the ship for a while. How did you guys find them?" he asked, his voice a little on the sour edge.

"I looked with the Force instead of my eyes," Zelina responded smugly.

Anakin sighed. "Well, I'm bringing them in."

"We'll keep our eyes open for any remaining Separatists that want to give us a gift," Zelina told him. Aayla double checked that all the guns were online as she spoke, ready to act as her gunner.

"We're going to check on them, I'll be right back," Anakin said before he cut off the communications. Zelina sighed, occasionally glancing at his ship in worry.

Aayla put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Master Plo and whoever else was with him will be all right."

"I know Master, I'm just…trying to figure out what happened…and wondering if there're any other survivors."

"I don't think there are any other survivors my young Padawan. But don't let that get to you. Be glad we were able to find the ones we did."

"Thank you Master."

"Why don't you get some rest Zelina? You look tired. I'll keep an eye open for threats while you sleep."

Zelina glanced at Aayla, unsure. "I don't know Master…if something happens…and I'm not _that_ tired…"

Aayla chuckled. "So stubborn. Don't worry Zelina; get some sleep. I can handle this."

Zelina sighed, reclining in her seat. "All right Master, if you say so."

* * *

><p><em>Zelina frowned, glancing around the dark cave she found herself in with confusion. Where was she? She could hear a steady dripping, echoed around the rock walls around her.<em>

_Zelina spun around at the sound of someone fast approaching and the familiar sound of a lightsaber, expecting a fight. To her surprise, she saw someone she knew all too well running at her. Someone familiar…someone she knew to be dead…_

"_Master Du?" Zelina whispered, sounding like a six year old child Padawan all over again._

_Ur-Sema seemed not to hear it, spinning around to face an enemy that Zelina could not make out. She could, however, tell that whoever she was facing wielded an electrostaff. She watched as Ur-Sema's green blade sparked, clashing with whatever wielded the electrostaff. Her opponent was no droid; that much was obvious. Her opponent did not lack creativity, and was quickly overpowering Ur-Sema._

_Zelina couldn't help the scream that escaped her as the electrostaff made it past Ur-Sema's defenses, impaling her beloved master and pinning her to the ground, shocking her painfully until finally her body lay still._

_Ur-Sema's killer yanked the electrostaff out, a clawed hand reaching out for her lightsaber. Zelina turned her raging focus on the murderer, trying to make out features to see who had killed Ur-Sema. She could see nothing, and the murderer began to laugh; a cold hearted, robotic sounding laugh that sent chills down her spine as it echoed around the cave that was rapidly disappearing around her._

* * *

><p>"Padawan, wake up."<p>

Zelina woke with a start at her Master's command, rubbing her eyes as she sat up, fully alert. "I'm up. What is it? Are there Separatists?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if any showed up. Master Plo says that their weapon is an ion canon. It neutralizes all the power of a ship and leaves it defenseless—"

"Shut down the power systems, _any_ power systems!" Master Plo's voice suddenly came over their communications. "They're coming back, we can't let them pick up any signal from us!"

Zelina and Aayla moved into a whir of action, doing exactly what Master Plo ordered. He was the one who had gone through the attack, he knew what they were up against. As Anakin's ship shut down, the communication was ended. Unwilling to be completely cut off from them, Zelina stretched out for Anakin through the Force, accepting the reassurance he sent back to her once he had identified Zelina as the presence reaching out to him. She latched onto his presence with a slight sigh of relief, eyes scanning the area around her to spot the approaching Separatists.

It didn't take long to spot them. It was a massive ship, going right over them.

The tension was flying past both Zelina and Anakin at a rapid pace, and she knew both of them were staring at the ship that was going over them. Would they get caught? Would they be found? Was all the power off?

It was almost past them, almost gone, almost out of range…

Suddenly, raw panic flashed across the bond between Zelina and Anakin, and Zelina gave Aayla a fearful look. "Something's wrong."

"They're turning around," Aayla said, sitting up from her seat and watching the ship intently as it slowly made its way back around.

Zelina felt a surge of urgency come from Anakin, and her hands moved almost of their own occord, probably coaxed alone by Anakin himself as she suddenly slammed on all of the power. "We have to get out of here."

She knew it because Anakin knew it. If they didn't move now, they would all be dead.

Aayla didn't question Zelina. Instead, she helped to get the power back on, their hands a blur of motion as they slammed on their power. As Aayla finished turning everything on, Zelina was already flipping on the communications and steering the ship.

"Where too Ani?" Zelina asked immediately, right on his tail.

"The rendezvous point with the fleet, obviously," Anakin responded. Aayla immediately entered the coordinates as Zelina maneuvered around the debris.

"We're not going to make it," Aayla muttered to herself.

"Yes we are Master, have a little faith," Zelina responded.

Suddenly, a web of purple electric energy erupted from the giant ship, and a cold pit of dread filled her. "They've fired!"

"I know Zee, you're not helping!" Anakin responded, his voice strained. Zelina clamped her mouth shut, eyes riveted to the space in front of her as she pushed the ship to its limits, coming even with Anakin in the race to escape the web of energy. Anakin and Zelina traded spots it seemed, each of them in the lead at some point or another, back and forth, weaving between the debris.

"Get ready to make the jump," Zelina forced out, her heart in her throat. Aayla put her hand on the lever, ready to jump as soon as they were clear.

The alarms were going off, the ion energy right behind them, nipping at their heels. Zelina could sense the pure focus from Anakin as he focused his entire being with getting his ship clear and those onboard to safety. Also, she could sense the fear for Zelina at the same time; fear that she might not make it. Despite her own fear, Zelina reached out to assure him that she _would_ make it.

_For you Anakin, of course_, Zelina thought to herself as they finally cleared the debris.

"We're clear!" Came Ahsoka's reply.

"Now!" Zelina cried out, holding the ship steady of Aayla punched them into hyperspace.

Zelina sighed, slipping down low in her chair, feeling sick. "That was close…" she mumbled, her voice weak and trembling.

Aayla put a hand on her shoulder. "But we are alive, the survivors are safe, and we know the secret weapon the Separatists have. _That_ is what matters."

* * *

><p>Anakin was planning on getting some rest after the tense escape and the report to the Council, but to his slight surprise, he sensed another presence in his quarters. Frowning, he cautiously entered the room, though he could sense no ill intent from the presence inside.<p>

Zelina was sitting on his bed.

"Zee…what are you doing in here?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

Zelina sighed, a sign that she had a good reason, but was still trying to figure out if she truly wanted to say it. Anakin sat on the bed next to her as she fiddled with her Padawan braid, waiting patiently for her to find the words.

"I didn't really expect to find myself here, truthfully. I guess the Force is telling me to talk," she said with a wry smile and small laugh.

"Oh? Do tell, what are you supposed to talk about?" Anakin asked. He caught a flicker of some indiscernible yet strangely familiar emotion dance through her eyes for a moment before it disappeared, the emotion shoved deep down before Anakin could identify it. Zelina had been getting steadily better at hiding her emotions, though it was rare for her to hide any emotion from him.

Except this one emotion he couldn't place.

"I had a vision while we were out there," Zelina told him quietly, staring at her hands clasped in her lap.

"About?" Anakin asked. With how long it was taking for her to get to the point, he could tell it was not a light topic, that it was a serious topic that was hard for her to talk about.

That narrowed the field quite a bit, and Anakin was sure he could guess what the vision was about.

"I saw Master Du's death…but I couldn't see her killer," Zelina said quietly. "He stayed in the shadow."

Anakin took in a sharp breath, watching her closely for a moment. "I'm…I'm sorry you had to see that," he said quietly.

Zelina shook her head. "I have an idea now but…I just…I don't trust myself if I come across him…" she said quietly.

Anakin knew what she was implying. She was worried she might make a vengeance kill, that she might draw on the dark side. His gaze softened, and he put an arm around Zelina's shoulders.

"Don't worry Zelina, I promise you won't be alone. I'll be there to make sure you don't…do anything rash," he told her softly.

"Thank you Anakin…because I'm sure I will need you."


	5. Chapter 5:Season 1:Shadow of Malevolence

_**Hey, hey, hey; it's chaaaaaaaaapter 5!**_

_**hope you enjooooooyyyyyyyy hehehehehehe ;)**_

_**Don't forget those reviews I love!**_

_**Anyway. Yeah...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"This strike force has been commissioned by the Senate to hunt down the enemy's new battleship. As the bulk of our fleets are engaged on the front lines, we'll be on our own. General Skywalker has prepared our attack strategy."<p>

Zelina, Aayla, Ahsoka, and Master Plo all stood off to the side, listening to the briefing that the Admiral and Anakin were conducting. Even if they had just made a narrow escape, they were back to the middle of the action.

Just another day in the life of a Jedi.

"Thank you Admiral. While our capital ships are vulnerable to the enemy's attack, I believe a squad of bombers can outmaneuver their ion weapon. Our target will be the bridge; and General Grievous. Our bombers will attack at high speed to evade the enemy's ion weapon. We'll concentrate our firepower on the bridges superstructure here," Anakin stated, pointing at the target point on the ship. "We destroy Grievous, we can bring the war to a quicker end. Pilots; prepare your bombers!"

With that, the men were dismissed. Master Plo spoke up as the men left. "Skywalker; this is an aggressive plan. Are you sure your squadron can complete this mission?"

"Let's ask them," Anakin said cheerily. "Matchstick; you think our boys can pull it off?"

Matchstick, who had turned the moment he heard his name called, answered immediately. "Yes sir! There hasn't been a mission Shadow Squadron couldn't complete."

"That's right: minimal casualties, maximum effectiveness, that's us," said the soldier beside Matchstick.

"I admire your confidence pilot; even so, minimal casualties may be enough to prevent you from breaking Grievous' defenses," Master Plo said slowly.

"Master Plo is right. With Grievous on that ship's bridge, it's bound to be well protected," Ahsoka chipped in.

"Don't worry Ahsoka. We'll destroy that bridge; and Grievous along with it," Anakin said confidently. With that, he turned and left. Zelina chased after him, Aayla shadowing her. Whether to make sure Zelina stayed in line, or simply out of amusement, Zelina couldn't tell.

"You've got something for me to do, right Ani? I mean, you're not going to confine me to the blasted bridge, right?" Zelina said with a small smirk.

"I don't know, I still need to get you back for a few insults you've thrown my way recently," Anakin started slowly. Zelina rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side.

"Oh come on Ani, I haven't been _that_ bad."

Anakin chuckled. "You're coming with us, don't worry Zee. You and Aayla are piloting a bomber too. I've seen you fly. I think I've rubbed off on you."

Zelina shook her head. "Force Ani, can you not admit I have my own skills without giving yourself any credit?" she chuckled.

"Of course I can! You have a skill at staying a Padawan."

Zelina scowled. "Ha, ha, very funny Skywalker."

Anakin grinned. "I live to amuse."

"You live because I haven't killed you for driving me insane yet."

"Ouch Zee, that hurts."

"Good," Zelina said, sticking her tongue out at him like a child.

"At least I've maintained my pride throughout this conversation."

"Low blow."

"You struck first."

Zelina sighed. "How about we go blow up some things to get this out of our system?"

"I couldn't agree more Zee."

* * *

><p>"I'm the pilot, right?"<p>

Aayla and Zelina stood by their ship, just three down from Anakin and Ahsoka's, getting all the details worked out.

Aayla smiled, shaking her head. "Of course you are Zelina. You're piloting is _somewhat_ better than mine, so you get to take the wheel. Though I would have thought you'd want to be the gunner given your statement to Master Skywalker earlier."

Zelina rolled her eyes. "It was just a joke Master," she insisted.

Aayla chuckled. "Sure it was Padawan, sure it was."

Zelina scowled lightly, though the moment was cut off there. Aayla perked up, looking over towards Anakin's bomber. "Something's going on," Aayla mumbled, already headed in that direction. Zelina trotted after her, noticing that the Admiral and Master Plo were also at Anakin's bomber.

"What's going on?" Zelina asked as they approached, taking in everyone's grim expressions.

"Grievous is attacking medical transports in the Kaliida system, near Naboo," Anakin informed them.

Zelina folded her arms over her chest, scowling. "Of course he is…"

"It's also where our medical base is," Aayla murmured, catching on quick to the imminent danger.

"He's targeting our _medical base_?" Zelina stated, shocked.

"I was just saying if we're going to get there in time to stop him, we're going to have to take a shortcut," Anakin told them. "Admiral, warn that station what's coming."

"This journey may be treacherous. If you lose any ships before you reach the target…" Master Plo said.

"We won't lose _anybody_," Anakin said forcefully before he turned back to his ship. The others watched the following conversation between him and Zelina with mild interest.

"When you say shortcut…" Zelina started. "You don't mean, like, that shortcut you took back on Coruscant where we almost lost that bounty hunter, right?"

Anakin shot her a glare as Ahsoka hid a snicker. "In case you don't remember, my shortcut worked and we were able to cut her off."

"Yeah, well, still, we could have lost her," Zelina stated.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "But we didn't. Besides, I'm certain that this shortcut will work."

"I'll take your word for it," Zelina said with a smirk. "Well, I'm going to get to prepping our ship Master. We've got to be ready for…well…whatever Ani has up his sleeve."

Anakin shook his head. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Zelina."

"Any time Ani."

* * *

><p>"Shadow Squadron, tighten formation. All in."<p>

Zelina sighed, getting a feel for the bomber she was flying as she followed Anakin, waiting for her signal to sign in.

"Shadow 13, standing by Master Skywalker," Zelina said with a small smile. "How did I end up with lucky thirteen, huh Ani?"

"It's just your luck Zee. That's all I can tell you." After a few seconds, he spoke again to the entire squad. "All right boys…ma'am…let's go."

Zelina rolled her eyes at the formalities they were exchanging, but didn't say a word, already getting ready to jump into hyperspace.

"You seem eager my young Padawan," Aayla noted as the stars became a blur around them.

"I have the feeling something big is going to happen Master. It's just anticipation, that's all," Zelina responded smoothly.

"A Jedi does not seek adventure, Padawan. You should know this by now."

Zelina was hit with a pang of sadness, reminded of Ur-Sema saying the same thing to her before that fateful mission with Anakin protecting Padme. Quickly, though, she shoved those feelings down. She didn't need to be distracted by the past right now. There was a medical base full of men that she needed to focus on. Being blinded by her grief would help no one.

"Are you all right young one?" Aayla asked, sensing Zelina's discomfort.

"I'm fine Master, just…thinking, that's all."

Zelina could practically see the knowing glint in her Master's eyes. "It will do you know good to dwell on the past Zelina. It cannot be changed."

"I know Master…I was just reminding myself of that," Zelina stated quietly.

"I'm just reminding you…just in case young one."

Zelina sighed, but they both let the conversation end there, watching aimlessly as the stars blurred by until they came out of hyperspace.

"Okay, if we can just manage to navigate through my shortcut, we'll be all right," Anakin stated as Zelina and Aayla studied the nebula he was leading the squad towards.

"Are you sure about this Ani? Going through a nebula isn't one of your _worst_ ideas…but it's definitely not one of your best."

She could practically hear Anakin roll his eyes.

"A nebula can be very unpredictable. I advise caution," Master Plo chipped in.

"Don't worry about us Master Jedi, we can hold our own. Right Shadow Squadron?" one of the other pilots said.

"Copy that Shadow Two."

"Does anyone care what the Padawan thinks?" came Ahsoka's voice.

"Of course we care Snips; but we're _still_ going through that nebula," Zelina heard Anakin tell her. Zelina started chuckling.

As they entered the nebula, Zelina looked around with a small smile. "Just to throw in the female point of view here, but this place is pretty beautiful."

"Thanks for the input Zee," Anakin responded.

"This soup is thick…can you see anything?" one of the men said.

"Just keep your eyes on my thrusters Shadow Two," Anakin responded.

"So glad I'm all the way in the back now," Zelina joked.

"You'll be fine," Anakin told her. "There's just no scanners. This is old fashioned flying. You have to feel your way through to stay on course. Just use the Force"

"So basically, _you'll_ be an expert, as I remember such flying roughly eleven years ago," Zelina replied with a small smile.

Anakin sighed. "You have to make everything difficult, don't you Zelina?"

"It's my specialty."

* * *

><p>Several random conversations out of pure boredom later, they actually had an actual topic to discuss.<p>

"So Skyguy; how did you know about this shortcut?" Zelina heard Ahsoka ask.

"It's an old smuggler's route; pilots used to talk about it on Tatooine," Anakin responded.

"Figures that's where he heard about it," Zelina muttered under her breath.

"Smuggler's route! Oh, that makes me feel better!" Ahsoka said sarcastically.

"And you really think the pilots of Tatooine is a good source for information Anakin?" Zelina asked, her use of his real name stressing how serious of a question it was.

"Hey, I've heard plenty of useful information there. You can't deny it, I know you used to eavesdrop all the time," Anakin shot back. "This one…they called it Balmorra Run."

"Balmorra Run?" Master Plo echoed in alarm. Zelina suddenly felt a bad feeling rush through her.

"I think I'm picking up a contact," Ahsoka said.

Master Plo's urgent voice came back. "Skywalker, listen to me, we need to turn around!"

"We can't; not if we're going to catch Grievous," Anakin replied.

"Another contact! This one's _much larger_," Ahsoka's voice came again.

"Anakin," Zelina said, her own bad feeling continuing to spread.

"Skywalker, Balmorra's a nesting ground for giant neebray mantas!" Master Plo said as Ahsoka continued to report contacts.

"Great Anakin, a wonderful situation you've got us all in this time," Zelina shot as she heard Ahsoka gasp.

"Take evasive action!" Anakin barked to the squad.

"Focus Padawan! Let the Force guide you; it's too thick here for you to rely on sight alone," Aayla warned her.

"I know Master, that's what I'm doing," Zelina assured her as she sank into the Force, maneuvering away from the huge mantas that appeared in front of the group. "Well this is going to get interesting!"

"Those gas gulpers are _huge_!" Ahsoka cried out.

"Exactly what I was thinking, except not so panicked," Zelina said.

"Don't shoot, or they'll panic!" Master Plo warned.

"_They'll_ panic? _I'm_ about to panic!" Ahsoka responded.

"There's so many of them!" one of the men exclaimed.

"Thank Anakin, he lead us right into their breeding ground," Zelina responded.

"All right, that's enough, let's just focus on getting out of here, how about that," Anakin snapped.

"I'm hit!" came a sudden cry.

"Well this is going wonderfully," Zelina griped.

"Pull it together Matchstick!" Anakin said, some of his stress leaking into his voice. Zelina decided to stop with the quips, reaching out towards Anakin through the Force in reassurance before she had to focus on maneuvering around the mantas again.

"I'm okay, I got it," Matchstick replied.

"These things are gonna make a meal out of us!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

No one was really helping Zelina sink into the Force with all this back and forth.

"All wings, line up behind me!" Anakin ordered.

"Hey, a plan, I'm all for it!" Zelina agreed, already flying into place.

"Hurry, they will not follow us beyond the nebula!" Master Plo instructed as Zelina watched someone's droid head go flying past her window. Zelina grimaced, shaking her head.

_What a lovely situation_…

"That one looks hungry!" Ahsoka cried out.

"Nah, it's just smiling at you!" Anakin responded.

"How do you know that Anakin, is it like looking in the mirror?" Zelina asked calmly, thankfully, the quip got a laugh out of Ahsoka, which is what she had been aiming for. The girl was panicking too much.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Zee," Anakin responded with is usual attitude.

"We're coming out of it!" Ahsoka reported ahead of Zelina's ship as Zelina maneuvered out of a particularly tight spot. She hadn't thought she would be so relieved to see open space again. "Let's hope your shortcut paid off."

"Yeah, after that, I expect to have gained ground on Grievous, Ani," Zelina said with a smirk.

"Well I hope I don't disappoint Zee," Anakin responded snidely. Despite the banter, they both reached out through the Force, each making sure the other was all right and reassuring each other before finally retreating back to each other. Though they still stayed open enough to be aware of each other.

"Ah, long trips through space, always fun," Zelina commented to Aayla after some time.

"Don't tell me you're getting restless Padawan," Aayla chuckled.

"Just waiting for something to happen Master."

"Sir, another contact," came a sudden report.

"I thought those things wouldn't follow us?" Ahsoka said a little grumpily.

"Not following; coming out of hyperspace," Matchstick reported. "It's a ship…it's the _Malevolence_!"

"What do you know Zee, we did gain ground on Grievous," Anakin said. His grin could practically be heard in his voice.

"Looks like you're going to get your action Padawan," Aayla added.

"It does Master. Are you ready back there?" Zelina asked.

"Only if you are."

Finally, Zelina spotted the ship. "There it is," she said grimly. "Well…let's get to work."

She had to grit her teeth when she saw the _Malevolence_ disable and open fire on the transport ships. She couldn't focus long on her aggravation though; she had more pressing matters at the moment.

"We've got fighters coming our way," Ahsoka warned.

And so they did. Zelina broke the formation, fanning out from the trail that they had formed as they clashed head on with the Separatist fighters. Blaster bolts zipped past them, but Zelina had finally—finally—found her center with the Force. It would be a piece of cake so long as she _stayed_ focused. While she flew, Aayla was a blur, shooting down every target that came within firing distance.

A tingle of warning went down her spine, and Zelina was already pulling up when the cries from Ahoska and Anakin came.

"Incoming!"

"Make towards the edge of the ray, now!"

Zelina was already up, dodging enemy fighters the entire way, aiming to get far enough up that the cannon's shot would miss.

_A little further, come on, come on…_

"Padawan!" she heard Aayla call in alarm. She could also hear Anakin calling something out to her, but she tuned them out. She could make it; she just needed to go a little bit faster…

She tried not to watch as Matchstick's ship burst into flames, tried not to watch as his ship crashed into another, tried not to feel their deaths in the Force. Instead, she kept pushing. She could make it over the rim. Anakin was practically screaming at her through their Force bond to do just that.

A sigh of relief escaped her when she cleared the rim. She was last, and she'd gotten dangerously close to the edge…but she cleared it.

Anakin's voice broke her trance. "…report."

She listened to the voices that checked in, feeling Anakin's panic mount the longer she didn't respond. She shook it off. She just wanted to hear who else had made it first.

"Shadow Thirteen still here, just in case you're wondering," Zelina said quietly. They had lost…several pilots with that short run.

Relief came flooding through the bond she had with Anakin when he heard her voice, and she sent a wave of reassurance his way, a wave she probably should have sent earlier instead of scaring him so much. But now was not the time. They had to get moving.

"Stay on course!" Master Plo commanded, snapping her out of her thoughts as they neared the _Malevolence_. Blaster fire was everywhere, demanding Zelina stay deep in the Force. At least she didn't need to worry about shooting at the fighters; that was for Aayla to deal with.

"This flack is heavy!" one of the others shouted out.

"All deflectors, double front!" Anakin ordered.

"Master," Ahsoka cried indignantly. "We need a new plan!"

"We can make it Ahsoka! Hang in there!" Anakin said. Zelina could hear a note of desperation in his voice. That was never a good sign. That meant he was getting reckless, it meant he wasn't thinking straight.

It wasn't that she didn't have any faith in Anakin, she just knew the signs that someone needed to call him back to reality and get him to accept the facts.

"Anakin, I know you really, really want to carry this all the way through, but we need a change in strategy," Zelina said firmly. "We don't have enough fighters to carry out your original plan."

"Watch those towers guys," Anakin informed them, ignoring her. Zelina ground her teeth in frustration, following him closer to the ship and avoiding the blaster bolts the best she could. Every time she dodged one she found herself having to dodge two more.

"We're too close, loosen up!" one of the men called. Seconds after he'd spoken, he was hit, his right engine going up in flames.

"Anakin!" Zelina called firmly. He couldn't ignore the facts much longer; they needed to come up with something else. This wasn't working.

The ship crashed below them. She tried to reach out to Anakin, but he was purely focused on his goal, his determination forming a wall of sorts and blocking her out. She didn't know how to get through to him either.

"Master, _you_ can make it, but everyone else is getting shot down!" Ahsoka cried. "Master!"

"Listen to her Anakin, she's right, we can't keep this up!" Zelina said firmly.

"Watch out!" Aayla cried, startling Zelina. She banked hard to the right—to hard. Despite her best efforts to correct herself, she clipped the wing of another bomber, and started to spiral out of control. The alarms blared as she tried to control the bomber once more.

"Zelina!" she heard Anakin shout.

"Focus on what you're doing Anakin, don't worry about me," Zelina shouted over the alarms. She was going to crash with a fighter, she just knew it. Even now, she could see a fighter, unaware she was on a crash course for him.

She could hear the others throwing ideas for a new plan of attack back and forth, though Anakin was focused on her and reaching out for her in a panic. She shut him out, focusing entirely on the Force. The Force would guide her, it would show her a way out of this…

She could hear Anakin shouting her name as she grew closer to the fighter, picking up speed; but she wasn't listening. Her hands steady as she steered, letting the Force guide her…

She gained control of the bomber, pulling up at the last possible second, so close to the fighter she could see the scratches down its side.

She groaned in relief, now shaking as she turned back around towards the _Malevolence_. Near death experience or not, she still had a mission she was on.

"Alright Anakin," she said gruffly, her voice shaking a little. "Let's hear a new plan of attack. That would be the smart thing to do now."

Anakin reached out through the Force, frantically making sure she was okay. She sent him waves of reassurance, appreciative of all the attention and concern from him, but pressing him to focus on the matter at hand. He reluctantly obliged, and she could sense he was already preparing for a different course.

And this was a plan she was willing to follow.

"Shadow Squadron, new target; we're taking out the starboard ion cannon," Anakin stated. His voice did not betray the pure panic and fear that Zelina had sense from him moments before. Already, she was angling her bomber back to the fight, ready to execute Anakin's plan. She caught up to the other's, meeting them just before they dived into the space behind the ion cannon.

"Torpedoes away!" Anakin called. Zelina reached out with her instincts, feeling for the right moment for her…

She moved slightly to the left, then launched her torpedoes, pulling out sharply to meet with the others.

Zelina grinned in satisfaction as, a moment later, the ion cannon exploded, balls of flame appearing on both sides of the ship. Relief seeped through her, and she realized just how tense she was from the battle, angling the bomber towards the medical station.

"Good work Shadow Squadron," Master Plo said.

"Nice job Ahsoka," Anakin said. Zelina sensed him stretch out towards her again, as if just to make sure she was still there.

_I'm here Anakin_, she thought. _You're not going to lose me that easily. No crash in space is going to be the end of me. If I die, it'll be by a lightsaber; it's the only way I would have it_.

Zelina grinned as three Star Destroyers appeared. "It looks like Obi-Wan's arrived. Just in time, too."

"It's about time," Anakin responded lightly. He still probed at her presence, like a fretting sibling or parent. It was starting to annoy her…but just slightly.

"Anakin, do you copy?" she heard Obi-Wan's voice say.

"I'm here," Anakin responded.

"Congratulations. It looks like your mission was a success," Obi-Wan said rather happily.

"Partially, but Grievous is still alive," Anakin said, sounding disappointed. "The battle was pretty rough on my men. We're headed for the medical station."

"We'll take it from here," Obi-Wan assured him. "But don't worry, we'll call when we need you."

"I'll be waiting Obi-Wan."

* * *

><p>Zelina was shakily lowering herself out of her bomber after taking some time to control herself, though still, the signs of nearly dying in a fiery inferno were showing. It had been a close one, and even now her heart was pounding.<p>

"Zelina!"

Zelina looked up. Aayla had got off the bomber first a while back, understanding Zelina needed time to re-find her center. So, she was alone right now.

But not any longer.

"Zelina," came Anakin's breathless voice once again, much closer this time.

She waited until she was firmly on the ground to turn to him, shooting him a small smile as she placed her hands on her hips. "Looks like we're still in one piece, huh Ani?"

Anakin stopped short a few inches from her, his eyes analyzing every inch of her, as if he would find something wrong she was trying to hide. "I was so worried—what were you thinking—you could have—I mean—" finding he could not finish his flustered sentence, Anakin turned away, running a hand through his hair.

Zelina dropped the smile, sensing the raging tumult of emotions inside of him. "Hey, I'm fine…and so are you. And Grievous is retreating, and the medical station is still here. That's what matters."

"Still, I…" Anakin sighed, staring at some spot on the ground as if he expected a black hole to appear there and suck the world and everything else bearing down on him right now. "I lost a lot of men…and I almost lost you too. I couldn't have lived with myself if—"

Anakin was cut off as Zelina stepped around him, facing him once more before she wrapped him up in a hug. For a moment, he was startled; but slowly he relaxed, hugging her tightly in return, reaffirming that she was still there with him.

"Hey…I'm fine and…I know we lost a lot of men…but we saved so many more lives. There's nothing you could have done…" she murmured into his shoulder, pushing as much comfort and reassurance his way as she could through the Force.

Anakin sighed, holding her a little tighter before he spoke into her hair. "I'm glad you're safe Zee…I don't know what I would have done had I lost you…"

"You'll never lose me Anakin, I promise."


	6. Chapter 6: Season 1: Destroy Malevolence

_**Other than my apology for dissappearing for the holidays, I will say this:**_

**_Analina fans rejoice. I had fun fun fun writing this part :D_**

**_I'm getting back into my writing habits so expect regular updates again :D yaaaaayyyyy!_**

**_Ceeeeeeelibration time come on!_**

**_sorry haha_**

**_Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I love your reactions even if sometimes i fear for my life thanks to the Analina fans! As always:_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Zelina stood stiffly on the bridge beside Aayla, watching as the flaming mass that was what remained of the <em>Malevolence<em> ran from the Republic's Star Destroyers. Obi-Wan glanced at her a few times, and Zelina was sure that he was trying to decide if he needed to worry about her at the moment or not. Still, she didn't relax her posture. They were right on the edge of defeating the terror and she wanted to see it go up in flames, if only to be assured that it would not take any more lives.

"Commander, what is the damage level to the enemy ship?" Obi-Wan asked, breaking the tense silence as he tore his eyes away from the scene outside.

"She's lost her primary shield and stabilizers sir, but the ship is so massive it can take all the firepower are cannons can give it," the commander below them responded immediately.

"We must summon reinforcements," Master Plo Koon said.

"That's why I'm here Master Plo," came a welcoming cocky voice from behind them. Zelina smiled to herself as they all turned to the newcomers of the bridge.

"Anakin, where you able to contact Master Luminara?" Obi-Wan asked without delay as Anakin came to a stop beside Zelina. Ahsoka stayed stationed on Anakin's other side.

"Yes Master. She's busy with a set of Separatist reinforcements nearby. She won't be able to give us support until she's turned them away," Anakin informed Obi-Wan.

"Then we'll have to make do with what we have," Obi-Wan replied.

"Anyone else think this bridge is getting a little overcrowded with Jedi? I mean…six of us in one place? That's more than normal," Zelina muttered under her breath. A few of the others smiled at her words, and Anakin and Obi-Wan chuckled a little under their breath.

"Admiral, status report," Obi-Wan said evenly.

"They're not attempting to jump into hyperspace; their hyperdrive must be damaged."

"Well that's convenient," Zelina quipped.

"That it is," Obi-Wan agreed. "This is our chance; all ships target the bridge. Maximum firepower!"

Zelina sighed, rubbing her temples as the guns blazed after the _Malevolence_. She knew that the enemy was on board that ship, but still…she didn't like how the war was quick to change morals and blur where the line was. The tone of Obi-Wan's voice—passive, understanding, peaceful Obi-Wan—had reminded her how much they were changing. Obi-Wan now had the demeanor of a soldier, a general, a warrior; someone who wasn't afraid to kill if it was necessary. Vaguely, Zelina started to wonder how much she had changed as well.

Zelina's ruminations where cut short when she felt a tingle go down her spine. She didn't keep it to herself. She'd learned to voice her premonitions and feelings the moment she had them. "Something's wrong."

Anakin looked at her sharply. "Why do you think that?"

"A tingle…down my spine…something _is_ wrong, but I don't know what," Zelina mumbled, her eyes surveying the scene in front of her for anything that might be off.

"Master, I'm picking up a signal near the enemy vessel," Ahsoka suddenly exclaimed from her spot by the controls. "Something just came out of hyperspace."

"Enemy reinforcements?" Anakin asked slowly, holding Zelina's gaze. Zelina was already shaking her head no in answer, even as Ahsoka confirmed Zelina's answer.

"No! It looks like a…Naboo ship?"

Anakin and Zelina both froze, though the look on Anakin's face said it all. Zelina started to silently chant in her head for Anakin's sake.

_Not Padme, it's not Padme, why would it be Padme?_ _There's no reason for her to be out here…_

"Gunners, stand down!" Obi-Wan barked. "What in blazes are they doing out _here?_"

"Ahsoka, contact that ship!" Anakin demanded. Zelina bumped his arm at the hint of desperation that crept into his voice, and he looked at her with a small, apologetic smile before schooling his face into a mask of calm.

A mask Zelina was sure would disappear if the pilot of the Naboo ship was the person they both knew from Naboo.

"Naboo cruiser, identify yourself," Ahsoka commanded.

An image of Padme soon appeared in front of them, confirming Zelina and Anakin's fears. "This is Senator Amidala."

_Why does she always end up in the middle of things_?

"_PADME?_" Anakin exclaimed, startling everyone but Zelina with his outburst. The look on Obi-Wan's face was priceless, but the situation was too dire for Zelina to laugh. "What are you _doing_ out here!"

"I was sent on a special mission! The Senate was told the Banking Clan was going to negotiate a treaty!" Padme exclaimed.

"Get out of there as _fast_ as you can!" Anakin said firmly.

They saw her jolted around, and heard another voice—3PO by the sound of it—say something, to which Padme responded with a, "I'm afraid it's much worse than that."

"Padme, what's happening?" Anakin asked sternly.

"I'm being pulled into the droid cruiser by a _tractor beam_!" Padme cried. Zelina reached out and put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. Leaning forward like she was trying to get a better view to cover up the motion. "I will _not_ be made a Separatist bargaining chip! _Continue_ your _attack_! You _must _destroy this monstrous ship!"

The connection cut off and Zelina squeezed Anakin's shoulder as he clenched his fist in front of his face, gritting his teeth as he warred with himself for a few brief moments. Zelina could hear the fain _clicks _and _whirs_ of the mechanisms of his hand before he spun around, causing her to release him and step back out of his way. "Admiral, order our ships to stop firing."

They all watched the _Malevolence_ out the window of the ship and, since now she couldn't make a comforting gesture without drawing attention, she reached out through the Force to Anakin, sending reassurance and comfort. He accepted it gratefully, trying to quell his fear and worry for Padme.

Anakin was quick to turn around, striding to leave the bridge behind. Zelina followed him without question, already knowing what he was doing.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Obi-Wan asked, starting to follow them.

"Somebody has to save her skin," Anakin said simply.

"And someone has to make sure he doesn't get himself killed," Zelina responded.

"I thought you might say that," Obi-Wan replied. "I'll come to make sure you two don't create an even bigger mess."

"Thanks for the compliment Obi-Wan," Zelina responded sarcastically.

"Well, I'm just saying, trouble seems to follow you two, especially when you get together. I'm just saying."

* * *

><p>"I trust you've already formulated a brilliant plan to rescue the Senator?" Obi-Wan asked as they all filed into the <em>Twilight<em>, Anakin's ship. Obi-Wan took the co-pilot's seat, which meant that Zelina was going to stand once the rescue was over with.

Fun, fun.

"As a matter of fact, I have," Anakin responded before he sat down. Zelina took the seat behind him, leaning forward so she could see out the front.

"But do we have a plan b?" Obi-wan asked. "Every operation needs a back-up Anakin."

"Yeah, especially for us: nothing ever goes as planned," Zelina added, Anakin shot her a look, though considering half of it was a smile, she knew she was good.

"I don't have a backup…yet! But I do have a plan for getting on that ship!" Anakin insisted.

"Really?" Obi-Wan asked, genuinely curious.

"The enemy's sensors are obviously damaged. So we'll sneak in behind them and dock at the emergency air lock," Anakin said adamantly, eyes glinting.

"That's your plan? Just fly there, land, hope they don't spot us, and walk in the door?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

"Well…way to put it in a positive light Obi-Wan," Zelina quipped.

"Baisically. But yes, that's the plan," Anakin said cheerily.

"Oh, brilliant…" Obi-Wan mumbled. "Let's get going."

"Hey, if it seems stupid, reckless, or impossible, and Anakin is doing it, it's going to work," Zelina said with a chuckle as Anakin took off.

Silently, Zelina watched as they drew closer to the _Malevolence_, noting the continued explosions all over the ship even though they had ceased fire.

"If they spot us we'll be pulverized," Obi-Wan informed them, glancing at Anakin.

"They're too busy repairing the ship," Anakin said reassuringly. "They don't have _time_ to notice us."

"He has a point," Zelina snickered.

"Subtlety has never been one of your strong points Anakin," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Everything I know, I learned from you Master," Anakin responded smugly.

"Oh, if only that were true," Obi-Wan responded with a small smile, shaking his head.

"Ah, Master Padawan love, it's just…refreshing," Zelina said, inhaling dramatically. Anakin reached over and tugged on her Padawan braid.

"Look who's talking. Once more Zee, you seem to have forgotten that I'm the one who's knighted, and you're still the Padawan."

Zelina narrowed her eyes at him. "I can't wait till you can't pull that one on me."

"That's still a ways away," Anakin said with a grin.

"Not too far away," Zelina mumbled. "Just…focus on your flying and get us docked."

Anakin snickered, but said no more, 'easing' the _Twilight_ to the air lock with a resounding _thud_.

"Wow, I'm _sure_ no one noticed _that_," Zelina said sarcastically as they all got off.

"Anakin, you're crazy," Obi-Wan said as they made their way onto the _Malevolence_. "Spinning is _not_ flying."

"But it's a good trick," Anakin responded smoothly as he opened the door in front of them.

Obi-Wan looked away, missing the two droids that were in front of them when the doors opened as he spoke. "We do not want to be spotted."

"Too late," Zelina said in amusement.

"Ah! I knew it! It's _them_!" one of the droids exclaimed.

"Oh no…" the other said.

"I'll let you guys handle this," Zelina said, slipping out from behind them as the two launched forward, taking out the droids with one smooth strike each.

Anakin turned to R2, who had come with them. "You stay here R2," Anakin said

"Well we better get moving. We have a whole ship to search and no starting point. Padme could be anywhere."

* * *

><p>As they were running through the corridors, Anakin's com link started to go off. "Yes?" Anakin asked, eyes trained firmly ahead of him.<p>

"Master, we found the Senator, I'm patching her through," Ahsoka's voice said. Anakin was quick to respond.

"Padme!"

"Anakin!" Padme's voice exclaimed.

"Are you all right? Where are you?" Anakin asked immediately. He sounded just as frazzled as when Zelina had her near death experience not too long ago.

"On the lower levels. I'm fine, but I don't know for how long…droids are everywhere."

"Obi-Wan, Zelina and I are all on board too."

"_What?_ What are you doing here?" Padme asked accusingly.

"We came to get you off this ship!" Anakin said defensively while Obi-wan and Zelina both smirked. "Ahsoka, how can we get to the Senator?"

"According to our scans, there seems to be a large, open area in the center of the ship. It should be halfway between the two of you," Ahsoka said calmly.

"We're on our way. Did you hear that Padme?" Anakin asked.

"I'll be there," Padme responded before she cut off the communication.

Anakin sighed, already rushing towards the center of the ship. Zelina managed to stay even with him, tapping his shoulder. "Hey, she's going to be all right, don't you worry. We'll get her back, and we'll all get off this ship safe. Relax a little."

"I'll relax when we're off this ship," Anakin responded tersely.

"Well, don't snap in two from the tension your keeping all pent up inside. Two of you would be nice, but not that way."

Anakin chuckled. "I thought two of me would be the end of the Galaxy?"

"That too."

* * *

><p>"I don't see her Anakin."<p>

The three of them all stood at the entrance to the spot Ahsoka had directed them to, watching as rail jets went back and forth, crisscrossing over the entire area.

"She's here Master, I sense it."

_I bet you can Ani, I'd be concerned if you couldn't sense your wife when she's on the same ship as you._

She didn't say anything of course, but instead scanned the area with her eyes, trying to see some sign of Padme. Perhaps she had come out somewhere else, still in the same room, but in a different spot…

Suddenly the sound of blaster fire floated towards them, and their eyes riveted to the scene below. "There!" Anakin cried out. Obi-Wan and Zelina were already activating their lightsabers the same moment they all took a leap off the edge, dropping down to the moving rail jets below.

"I'm glad I'm not afraid of heights," Zelina chuckled.

Two droids fired at them, and Anakin and Obi-Wan deflected the shots with ease, while Zelina eyed the spot ahead where she could see Padme and 3PO. She watched as Padme pushed 3PO onto one of the rail jets before jumping to another herself.

"Padme!" Anakin shouted, launching himself from the rail jet they were standing on in pursuit of Padme. Zelina looked at Obi-Wan.

"I guess it's just you and me," she said in amusement. The amusement faded when she saw the bridge go out ahead of Padme, standing tensely as they watched Padme jump to Anakin, who used the Force to levitate her to the safety of his arms.

"Nice catch!" Obi-Wan called. "We'll find the droid!"

"That should be easy. It's hard to miss 3PO," Zelina said with a smirk.

"Come on Zelina, the faster we find him, the better."

"I never said I wasn't come, now did I?" Zelina responded with a laugh, running after him. He came to a stop at the edge of a rail jet, and Zelina spotted 3PO down below in the crates. Obi-Wan stretched out his hands, using the Force to lift 3PO out of the crate while Zelina watched for any passing droids. But she did see a rail jet on a crash course for 3PO

"Obi-Wan," she warned, but it was too late. The rail jet hit 3PO head on, carrying the droid away.

"Blast!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "That's not good…"

"Smooth," Zelina responded with a smirk. "Who knows where the droid went now."

Obi-Wan gave her a look, to which Zelina held up her hands in defense. "Hey, I'm a pain for everyone, I'm just giving you your share."

He shook his head, activating his com link. "Anakin, I got separated from your droid."

"By separated, he means he got 3PO hit by a rail jet and we lost him," Zelina added with a smirk. Obi-Wan shot her a glare and pulled the com link out of her reach, though she just chuckled.

She heard Anakin grumbled under his breath before he responded. "I'll take care of it," he said, before adding to Padme, "We'll meet you back at the _Twilight_."

"No! We can't leave yet. I overheard Grievous; their hyperdrive is almost repaired," came Padme's voice suddenly said urgently.

"We're already headed in that direction. Go. We'll make certain that they hyperdrive stays offline," Obi-Wan told them.

* * *

><p>It didn't take them long to find what they were looking for. Obi-Wan took the lead, jogging into the room with a confident smirk as they took in the two droids in front of them. But Zelina felt like something was off…something bad was about to happen, something she wasn't going to like…<p>

Sure enough, as they approached the two droids, the lights blazed to life, and battle droids and super battle droids appeared on both their left and right, droidekas appeared from behind the monitor in front of them, and behind…

General Grievous himself, as well as several more droids. The two of them turned to face him, and Zelina took comfort in the fact that Obi-Wan didn't look too concerned. He seemed to have something in mind to get out of this certain predicament.

"Hello there," General Grievous rasped as he dropped down in front of the small group of droids that now blocked the door they had entered in. "General Kenobi; did you really think I would leave the hyperdrive unguarded?"

_Nice to know I'm hardly worth mentioning. I guess I still have a little bit of a reputation to build up._

"Anything is possible. You haven't exactly impressed me today," Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard and shrugging nonchalantly.

Grievous laughed, and Zelina felt chills run down her spine. She had _heard_ that laugh before, but where? She'd never met Grievous before now, so why was his laugh familiar?

"Kill them."

"Steady," Obi-Wan murmured when Zelina reached for her lightsaber. He tensed himself to jump, and Zelina finally caught on to what he was thinking. "Now!" he hissed lightly to her, and they both jumped at the same time, away from the blaster bolts and behind the droidekas.

"Push them," Obi-Wan commanded.

"I'm doing just that," Zelina told him, and they both pushed one of the droidekas down the walkways on both the left and right of Grievous, taking all of those droids out easily. She activated her lightsaber even as Obi-Wan pulled her behind the last remaining droideka as Grievous opened fire on them, using the droid as a shield. Zelina smiled a little as they edged around, spinning around to face their remaining enemies as Obi-Wan pushed the last droideka towards Grievous and the other droids.

"Come on," Obi-Wan said, giving Grievous a small salute before they both took off for one of the remaining ways out. Grievous fired at them as they left the room, but Obi-Wan easily deflected the shot as they bolted out of the room.

"He's not going to give up that easily," Zelina said to Obi-Wan as they ran away.

"Obi-Wan! Come in Obi-Wan!" came Anakin's voice over the com link before Obi-Wan could respond.

"Anakin! I'm afraid Grievous is onto us," Obi-Wan responded, glancing behind him. They could both sense it: Grievous was following them, though he still had yet to catch up.

"Yeah, we noticed," Anakin responded, and Zelina could practically hear him smiling. Blaster fire sounded from over their connection.

"We'll rendezvous back at the Twilight. The fleet must engage the Malevolence!" Obi-Wan said, though suddenly, the connection went crazy, and then it was dead. "Blast it! They're jamming us."

"I was wondering when they were going to do that," Zelina muttered. But her humorous mood didn't last long when she heard the sound of metal clawed feet echoing towards them. She was still trying to figure out why his laugh was familiar. She'd heard it! Where had she heard it?

"Zelina, get your head out of the stars, if we hurry we might lose him," Obi-Wan said sternly, breaking her focus. She sighed. Perhaps it was something she could think about later…right now they were nearing the rail jet room again.

But Grievous was right behind them. Once more Zelina was hit with familiarity as Grievous laughed, and she made a sound of exasperation. "I've heard that laugh before! Why is it familiar?" Zelina said desperately, looking at Obi-Wan before they jumped onto one of the rail jets.

"Don't ask me!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. They could hear the thud as Grievous landed on the rail jet with them. Furthermore, they could hear the sound of demolished crates as he closed in rapidly, crushing the crates in his way. "We need a way out…" Obi-Wan murmured.

He looked up, spotting the claws hanging from the ceiling. "Jump up there! We can come at him from above, instead of vice versa."

"That would be nice," Zelina said in mild amusement, jumping with him to latch onto the claw long enough to come back around. Obi-Wan went for a leap at Grievous, kicking the droid with both feet before hitting the ground and activating his lightsaber. Zelina tried for a slash at the General from above, but was deflected by a green blade and forced back to Obi-Wan's side.

A _familiar_ green lightsaber.

A green lightsaber she would recognize anywhere.

Grievous slashed down at both of them, Obi-Wan blocking the blue blade while Zelina blocked the green one. But she was hardly conscious of Obi-Wan anymore. Instead she stared at Grievous in shock and hatred as it finally clicked.

"_You_!" she hissed furiously. "It was _you_!"

Grievous' head swiveled to her. "What are you talking about pathetic _child_?"

The break in concentration was the moment that Obi-Wan needed, and he pushed Grievous' blade aside before retreating. His retreat was cut short when he realized Zelina wasn't following him though. "Zelina! What are you doing? Come on!"

"_You _killed her!" she spat again, hardly hearing Obi-Wan.

"I have killed many people little Jedi; you will have to be more specific than that," Grievous snarled, advancing on her. Zelina easily knocked aside the lightsabers, unaware to the fact she was drawing on her fury.

"I'll give you a hint, _Grievous_: A female Jedi on Geonosis. _My_ Master!" she spat angrily.

Understanding flickered in Grievous' eyes, and he laughed. That horrible laugh he had uttered after he had murdered Ur-Sema, watching as the life drained out of her…

"I remember now!" Grievous laughed. "You'll be happy to know she begged for mercy before she died," Grievous snarled. Zelina stood straighter.

"You lie. My Master never begged. She died with honor," Zelina responded sharply, hand clenched tightly around her lightsaber.

"Zelina!" Obi-Wan shouted at her. He was getting angry, she could hear it, but she didn't care.

"Believe what you will, child. I will be happy to kill you with her blade," Grievous laughed, holding Ur-Sema's lightsaber up intimidatingly. Zelina suddenly felt Obi-Wan's hand on her shoulder, yanking her back and dragging her up the crates as Grievous pursued them. Trying to drag Zelina along against her will, Obi-Wan tripped, falling to the floor and causing Zelina to stumble forward towards the edge. Grievous took the opportunity to pounce on Obi-Wan, arching downward swiftly with both lightsabers to land a killing blow on Obi-Wan.

But Zelina was quick to interfere, stopping both blades, just as she had with Dooku back on Geonosis with Anakin, just centimeters from Obi-Wan's face and pushing the lightsabers back up towards Grievous.

Grievous laughed. "You are brave child. Much more of a challenge than your master. I look forward to adding your lightsaber to my collection. I will put it right next to hers."

Zelina could sense the realization fall over Obi-Wan at Grievous' words, though as they disengaged, she suddenly found Obi-Wan's arm hooked around her legs and he pulled her off the rail jet. She gave a cry of surprise, especially when there was a shower of sparks and she found herself lying on her back on another rail jet, Obi-Wan over her as he looked back up at Grievous. When the droid general had disappeared, Obi-Wan stood, helping Zelina to her feet.

He didn't even pause to catch his breath before he went right into the lecture.

"What were you thinking? You almost got yourself killed! Almost got both of us killed, actually!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, some of his anger leaking into his voice. Zelina said nothing, just scowled and turned away, shoving the pain not into the Force but deep down, just trying to hold it at bay.

"Let's just worry about getting off this ship," she said darkly. Her tone shocked Obi-Wan, who stared at her for a few moments, only reacting when she had jumped off the rail jet to follow her.

"Zelina…Zelina!" he called as she powered ahead, trying to stop her.

"Not right now Obi-Wan, we need to get out of here," Zelina said sharply. "We can save the lecture for later."

Obi-Wan made a sound of exasperation before he finally caught up to her, grabbing her arm at an intersection and yanking her gently to a stop. "Zelina wait, we need to talk about this _now_—"

He was cut off when blaster fire came at them from their right, and Zelina yanked herself free. "No, we need to talk about this another time. Now we need to get out of here," she said coldly, pushing him forward and deflecting several of the bolts with her lightsaber. "Go on!"

Reluctantly Obi-Wan moved forward, and they rushed through the halls back to the air lock Anakin had parked the _Twilight_ at. They rounded the corner just in time, sending several blaster bolts back towards the pursuing droids.

"Hold the ship!" Obi-Wan called to Anakin as they rushed forward, slipping through just before the doors slid shut behind them. They all rushed into the cockpit, no words spoken as they all rushed to different positions, eager to escape from the _Malevolence_.

"I'll contact the fleet," Obi-Wan said sternly, glancing over at Zelina a few times.

"R2, release the docking clamp," Anakin commanded. Zelina stayed over in the corner, watching them all get ready to leave as she tried to process what she had just discovered. Even as the _Malevolence_ disappeared behind them, she could tell they were not out of danger yet. Shots went flying past them, some rocking the ship.

"Time for some clever tricks Anakin," Obi-Wan said, looking over at Anakin who was currently trying to keep them from being blown out of the sky.

"That's what I was thinking," Anakin responded with a small smile. He was already starting to spin and weave.

The ship was rocked once more by more shots.

"You know we have guns! You can shoot back anytime!" Anakin snapped.

"I was just about to—" Obi-Wan started, but Zelina spoke first.

"I've got it," she said darkly, already pulling the controls to her as she finally emerged from her dark corner to take aim at the fighters that were tailing them.

Maybe she would get lucky and one of them would be Grievous.

Anakin looked away from what he was doing at her tone, his brow furrowed with worry. "What's your problem?" he asked.

"Just…leave it alone for now Anakin," Obi-Wan said quietly. Anakin met his eyes and realized that it was best he didn't say anything.

Their conversation just caused her to bristle, and she settled on taking out her raging emotions on the fighters behind them, taking them out one by one.

3PO was the one to break the sound of shots being fired from both sides.

"Pardon me sir, but R2's scan of the ship indicates that their hyperdrive is activating."

"Don't worry about it," Anakin said soothingly.

Zelina could practically taste the panic that flared in Obi-Wan. "What?" he asked, sounding a little scared what his answer would be.

There was a sudden explosion, and Zelina watched through her scope as the _Malevolence_ suddenly turned towards the moon, colliding head on with the moon.

"I imagine you had something to do with that?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin with a small smile.

"All part of the plan Master," Anakin responded smoothly.

With the _Malevolence_ destroyed, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Well…everyone but one.

* * *

><p>Anakin was the first one off the ship, stealing a kiss from Padme before they stepped off the <em>Twilight<em> in the brief moment they were out of everyone's sight. Of course, she had to go contact people to report what had happened and other senatorial things, so she parted with him the moment they were off the _Twilight_.

What happened next was not something he had been expecting.

Zelina came storming off of the _Twilight_, a fire in her eyes that Anakin had never seen before. Obi-Wan was right behind her a stern yet somewhat exasperated look on his face. "Zelina, we need to talk about this," he said gravely, reaching for her arm. Zelina yanked her arm out of his grasp and spun around, eyes flashing dangerously.

"I don't _want_ to talk about it Obi-Wan," she hissed. "Just leave me alone, all right?" she practically shouted.

Aayla, who had been approaching them, looked at Zelina in shock. "_Padawan!_"

Zelina paid her no heed. Instead, she powered past everyone, and any clones in her path got out of her way well before she reached them as she hurried out of the room.

"What was that about? Obi-Wan, what happened?" Anakin demanded, holding Obi-Wan's gaze.

Obi-Wan sighed. "She almost got us both killed while we were on the Malevolence," he said evasively. Anakin scowled.

"And…? I know there's more to it than that, it's _Zelina_," Anakin said impatiently.

He tugged at his beard: never a good sign. "She found out that Grievous is the one who killed Ur-Sema."

Anakin felt a hole appear in his gut, as if his insides had gone hollow. That explained it. Instead of saying anything, he turned and started down the way she had left.

"Where are you going?" Aayla called.

"To find Zelina," Anakin said stiffly.

"Let him go. He can handle it better than any of us could," he heard Obi-Wan tell Aayla.

"You could relate with her," Aayla responded softly.

"She won't listen to me," Obi-Wan responded.

That was when Anakin stopped listening, already navigating the ship to try and find her. At a certain point, all he had to do was follow the frazzled troopers who were trying to figure out why the Jedi Padawan was storming through the halls in a rage.

He heard the crash before he found her.

Picking up his pace to a jog, Anakin rounded the corner, coming to a stop outside her quarters. He should have known she'd go there. He punched in the code, walking in without asking for an invite. He had to duck almost immediately as the door slid shut behind him, the object she'd pitched missing his head by mere centimeters.

"Whoa, watch it!" he said, a little sharper than he meant to as he straightened up. Zelina whirled away from him before he could see her face, but he could feel the pain and anger rolling off her in waves. "Zelina…"

"I just want to be left alone," she whispered, her tone both choked with tears and laced with strong anger.

"Zelina, please talk to me, don't shut everyone out, that's not going to help anything," he pleaded, taking a step closer.

"I don't want to Anakin, it's just…" she cut herself off, shaking her head and hugging herself tightly.

"Zelina…" he said softly, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

It was like a bomb had gone off.

"_He killed her_!" Zelina suddenly raged, the feelings she'd been damming up since she'd found out coming out in a flood as she suddenly pitched her lightsaber—which had apparently been in her hand—across the room. It clanked against the wall, bouncing on her bed as she spun around. Her movements were unsteady, her vision blurred by the tears that were pouring down her face. "H-he took an e-electrostaff and ran her through, and _electrocuted_ her to death. And he _laughed_! He _laughed_ because he _enjoyed_ it, and he's been using _her_ lightsaber to kill other Jedi! She w-was one of the f-few people I let m-myself care about, and that robotic _monster_ _murdered_ her!" she shouted. The mirror behind her shattered, causing her to jump slightly, but otherwise it didn't faze her.

Anakin sucked in a breath, overwhelmed by the strong feelings that he was receiving from her through the Force. And hearing that…he could see why she was furious. If that had ever happened to Obi-Wan…

_Don't think like that_, he told himself fiercely. _Nothing like that will ever happen to Obi-Wan so long as I'm alive._

Instead, he reached for Zelina again. "Zelina you need to breathe," he said as soothingly as he could, grasping her shoulders to try and keep her from lashing out or throwing anything else, or Force forbid from hurting _herself_. She fought him, trying to get out of his grip while she sobbed, continuing to cry out.

"He killed her, he murdered her, that monster slaughtered her, he took her from me," she shouted, pounding on his chest in an effort to get him to let go.

"Zelina, it's all right, okay? It's all right. Please, listen to me, calm down, you're going to hurt yourself," he pleaded, refusing to let go.

Miraculously, she did. She dropped like a weight in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably and clutching to his tunic. She had no words for how she felt, but Anakin could sense it clearly through the Force, and it broke his heart. His own tears pricked at his eyes. She felt like she was suffocating, like the world was caving in around her.

And he knew just what that felt like.

Anakin sank to the floor with Zelina in his arms, rubbing her back and massaging gentle circles on her head, making soft soothing sounds and rocking her lightly. "It's all right Zelina…it's all right…I'm here, okay? It's going to be all right…" he murmured into her ear.

They stayed like that until she fell asleep in his arms, and by then his tunic and tabard was soaked from her tears. But he didn't mind. Carefully he picked her up, careful not to wake her as he rested her gently on her bed, picking up her lightsaber and placing it on the small nightstand next to the bed. He tucked her in, pulling the covers close around her and softly brushing the hair from her face before running his fingers lightly down her cheek. He almost left then, but something made him pause. Instead, he pulled up a chair, situating it next to her bed before he sat down with a sigh.

He was needed here more than anywhere else.


	7. Chapter 7: Season 1: Dooku Captured

**_Holy Force this chapter is long...well...it took me a long time to do this one. I hope you like it :D_**

**_Zelina and Anakin, sitting in a tree..._**

**_but they are not kissing, sorry! hahahaha_**

**_I'm in a wierd mood, I'm just going to stop with the Author's Note because who knows where this will go if i keep it up._**

**_thank you for the lovely amazing reviews, keep them up they serve to motivate me :D_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>As she crept along the darkened halls of the Separatist frigate alongside Obi-Wan, Zelina had to wonder how Anakin always seemed to get them sucked into these situations.<p>

By now some time had passed since her discovery of Ur-Sema's killer, giving her plenty of time to gather herself. Anakin being there when she woke up had definitely helped. Anyone else would have thought that Anakin would have encouraged her to seek revenge against Grievous, though the following conversation had proven to be quite the opposite…

* * *

><p><em>Her eyelids fluttered open as she tried to remember what had happened. When had she'd gone to bed? How did she get in the bed?<em>

"_It's about time you woke up," came a familiar, soft voice._

_Zelina blinked blearily, head rolling to the side to see Anakin sitting at her bedside in a chair. Why he was sitting there, she didn't know. "Anakin? Why are you still here?" she muttered._

"_I figured I'd wait to see if you'd be okay," Anakin said gently._

_Zelina sighed. Normally, she'd be touched he was so worried about her, but right now… "I'll be fine Anakin, thanks for your concern."_

_He studied her closely. "Actually Zelina, I don't think you are."_

_Great, they were using full names._

"_Why do you say that?" she asked, staring at the wall in front of her._

"_Because you're acting like me."_

_She snorted, but then realized he was being serious. She sat up, staring into his intense blue eyes. "What do you mean?"_

"_Zelina," he said softly, and the way he said it sent shivers down her spine. "Before you…fell asleep…you were reminding me of me, back on Tatooine…the resemblance was rather unnerving."_

_Zelina looked away, suddenly uncomfortable. He had a point…even some of the things she said, her outburst where she pitched what she had in her hand across the room…_

"_Zelina would you please look at me," Anakin said quietly, and Zelina couldn't help but oblige, meeting his liquid blue gaze. "Do you remember what you told me?"_

_Zelina reluctantly cast her mind back to that dark night, wondering distantly if Anakin relived it often. She skipped over Shmi's death, focusing on the words they had exchanged and the advice she had given him. "I told you that they weren't worth it, and that it was wrong…that lashing out at them in revenge would make you a murderer just like them, causing more harm than good."_

_His eyes seemed pained at the memory, but he nodded. "And you told me to let go of the hate because it wouldn't bring me any good. Zelina…" he said softly once more, cupping her cheek in his hand and gently making her look him in the eyes. "You were right. Every word of what you said was right; and I want you to take your own advice. I don't want to see you end up in the same place I found myself in after that. Please, try?" he pleaded._

_Slowly, Zelina nodded, and Anakin smiled slightly at her. "I suggest you get some more rest…you need it."_

_Afraid that he would leave as he started to pull away, she grasped his wrist. "Will you stay? Please? You being in here…your presence….it's soothing," she said in a hushed tone._

_Anakin seemed to hesitate for a moment, his mind probably flickering to the duties he had already postponed for however long she'd been unconscious. However, he slowly sat back down in the chair. "I'll stay as long as you want me to."_

_Zelina nodded, releasing his wrist and lying back down on her bed. "Thank you Ani…it means a lot to me."_

"_Of course Zee. I haven't forgotten my part of that promise; I'll be here for you if you need anything," he said with a faint smile, the ghost of the nine year old boy who made a promise with her so long ago flickering across his features._

"_No matter what," she said with a slight nod._

"_No matter what."_

* * *

><p>Zelina brought herself out of her reminiscing, focusing on Obi-Wan's back just in front of her as he lead the way through the darkened hall. Anakin had 'gone missing' while attempting to capture Dooku. In other words, he'd been purposely captured to infiltrate the ship Dooku was on and now they were all meeting up to snatch the ever elusive Count. Zelina, just like on Christophsis, had been sent to assist them; just in case Anakin had ended up in an excessively sticky situation. Now they were just feet away from the detention block where Anakin was sure to be, rushing past the single droid in the hall when he wasn't paying attention and into the detention block hall. The door shut firmly behind them, and Obi-Wan and Zelina both shared a brief smirk before they started to pass the cells.<p>

Obi-Wan paused behind her, opening one of the doors at random and taking in its inhabitants. "Don't bother to get up; you're not the prisoner I'm looking for," he said rather cheekily before shutting the door again, probably in the inhabitants' faces. Zelina chuckled.

"Seriously Obi-Wan?" she asked as Obi-Wan came to her side at the next door over. He shrugged in response, though Zelina noticed his eyes were sparkling. Great. He was in a mischievous mood. She could already tell that this was going to be a bickering filled mission. Joy.

Zelina pressed the button to open the door, and Obi-Wan cautiously entered the apparently empty room. Before Zelina could enter as well, there was a trill of warning through the Force, and Obi-Wan whipped around and activated his lightsaber. It only took a moment for Obi-Wan to realize who he was pointing his lightsaber at and deactivate it.

"Oh, it's you," Anakin said rather snappily as he straightened up.

"So this is how you thank me for rescuing you? Pounce on me from the ceiling?" Obi-Wan asked, mirth twinkling in his eyes.

"Kind of difficult without a…_lightsaber_," Anakin said, smiling as he turned around to see Zelina standing in the doorway, catching his lightsaber as she tossed it to him.

"Oh, this thing?" she chuckled as he clipped it to his belt.

"Thanks," he said with a smirk.

"Did you manage to locate Dooku before landing in jail?" Obi-Wan asked him as they shuffled out of the cell.

"Well I know he's on board. I might have been able to _do_ something about it if I'd had my _weapon_," Anakin said pointedly, shooting a mild glare at Obi-Wan's back.

"It was important for you to arrive without it so your capture would be convincing," Obi-Wan chided him as they all started their way down the hall, Obi-Wan leading while Zelina took up the rear.

"Oh, they were convinced all right. But how come I'm the one getting caught all the time? It doesn't look good."

"If you'd like, I could play the captive next time. Give you a brief vacation for your bruised ego," Zelina said lazily behind him. She had to stifle her laughter at the look he gave her.

"When you're a Jedi Master, you can make the plan," Obi-Wan assured him.

Anakin scowled. "That's just _it_! How can I become a Jedi _Master_ if I'm always getting _caught_?"

"At least you're a Master…at being caught," Obi-Wan responded. Zelina had to control her laughter, though it kept slipping through in snorts and chortles.

"Very _funny_," Anakin said sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, that was," Zelina responded, earning a glare from Anakin.

"Don't encourage him."

"Too late."

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before they reached Dooku. The doors slid open, revealing the Count in a meditative position in the middle of the room.<p>

"Surprise, surprise," Anakin said lowly before the three of them all activated their lightsabers; two blue and one violet.

"If it isn't Count Dooku," Obi-Wan added.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi; I thought I sensed an unpleasant disturbance in the Force. I see you've freed young Skywalker. Where might he be if you weren't always around to rescue him?"

"Once again, I am chopped Bantha liver," Zelina muttered under her breath, her grip on her lightsaber tightening slightly as the ship was rocked by sudden fire from another ship.

It seemed Ahsoka had arrived.

"Your ship is surrounded Count. Republic troops are boarding as we speak," Anakin stated as they all assumed a fighting stance, each one different in their own way, even if two of them had the same lightsaber style of Djem So.

"Jedi fools," Dooku sneered before the small spot he was sitting on collapsed into an escape tunnel, effectively whisking him away.

"I should have seen that coming," Obi-Wan said rather moodily. Anakin and Zelina were already moving though, standing ready at the edge of the tunnel.

"What are you two doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Following him," Anakin and Zelina answered, matching even in tone like it should have been obvious.

"Not that way, we need to cut him off!" Obi-Wan argued.

"You cut him off," Anakin responded, already jumping with Zelina right behind him, still talking. "I'll follow him and meet you at the hanger!"

"I don't think he's too happy we ditched him," Zelina called as they slid down the tunnel.

"Well he'll have to deal with it," Anakin grunted. A few seconds later, Dooku came into view, and Zelina grasped her lightsaber a little tighter. He shot lightning at them and caused Zelina to tense, but Anakin deflected it. Between Anakin and Dooku's lightning, Zelina couldn't see anything. So when the tunnel split and Anakin came to a sudden halt, it almost resulted in a messy catastrophe that would have involved quite a few injuries for both of them.

"Aw, great," Anakin mumbled, having moved just in time to give Zelina enough room to land.

"You take left, I take right," Zelina said, already jumping.

He didn't reply as she fell, so she assumed he'd obeyed. Oh well; it was too late now, she was already on her way.

To her delight—even when in the back of her mind she knew Anakin would be disappointed he wasn't the lucky one—Dooku appeared ahead of her. She sensed her slide was rapidly coming to an end, and reached out both hands to touch the walls and slow down just a little. She regretted the caution when Dooku sped up, shooting out of sight again.

She should have done things Anakin style and gone full throttle.

Still, there was time to catch up.

A few moments later she landed in the hanger, only having enough time to register a ship with a lowered ramp before battle droids opened fire, causing her to roll to cover before activating her lightsaber and flying into action. She could hear the ships in the hanger powering to life, starting to lift off…

Commotion from the middle of the room caught her eye, and she noticed Obi-Wan had commandeered one of the remaining ships in the hanger. Swiftly, she bolted across the open ground towards the now already powered up and rising ship, somehow meeting Anakin halfway there.

"Where did you come from?" she asked.

"The other tunnel," he responded shortly before they both jumped onto the ramp. It closed firmly behind them. "How'd you miss him?"

"I was actually cautious for once, plus Dooku left a group of droids for me. It's only halfway my fault," she said with a chuckle as they entered the cockpit. Anakin immediately took the pilot's chair.

"I thought you two were following Dooku?" Obi-Wan asked them. Zelina stood in-between the two, a hand on each of their chairs.

"We were," Zelina protested.

"We followed him here," Anakin said, somewhat cheekily. Zelina had to stifle her snicker and struggled to fight back the smirk.

Anakin was already to his usual piloting shenanigans. "Hang on," he warned, causing Zelina to grip the chairs in a death grip as the ship tilted and wobbled, and she was sure she was going to go flying across the cockpit.

"Please remember I don't have a chair in here Anakin," Zelina said, her voice slightly strained as she struggled not to let her feet disappear out from under her.

"Well you're in for a rough ride; you should be used to it by now," Anakin responded through grit teeth as he tailed Dooku.

"Ahsoka; Dooku managed to escape," Obi-Wan was reporting into his com link. "We're in pursuit, but we could use reinforcements. Follow us in what ships you can round up."

"We'll get there as soon as we can," came Ahsoka's reply, and he cut off the connection.

"I guess I'll just watch while you boys handle this. Whatever happens is not my fault now," Zelina said with a smirk.

Obi-Wan and Anakin both ignored her, with Obi-Wan focusing on shooting the fighters down and Anakin focusing on piloting the ship. Finally, Obi-Wan managed to score a hit on the ship Dooku was on, and the ship started to go down.

"That was easy!" Anakin said happily.

"Lucky for you I'm an excellent shot!" Obi-Wan responded with a smirk.

"Well now those _fighters_ are attacking!" Anakin warned.

"I'm on it," Obi-Wan assured him. Instinctively, knowing their track record, Zelina's grip tightened on their chairs.

"Uh, he's getting too close!" Anakin warned once more, his tone more urgent.

"Once more, I'm not in a chair, let's try not to crash or get shot!" Zelina warned, eyes glued to the nearing fighter. They obviously weren't helping Obi-Wan. Sure enough though, one of the fighters collided with the side of their ship, and they started to go down.

Zelina was startled when one of Anakin's hands suddenly shot out, grasping her around the waist and pulling her onto his lap. She leaned out of the way as he grasped the controls with both hands again, arms encircling her at the same time.

"Lucky for _you_, I'm an excellent _pilot_!" Anakin snapped at Obi-Wan. He glanced at Zelina. "Now you've got a seat."

"I'll try to keep from obscuring your view," she murmured, leaning a little further back as he peered around her. One hand grasped the back of the chair while the other grasped his shoulder. Somehow he was still managing to pilot the ship with someone sharing the seat with him.

She figured they were quite a sight.

They entered the atmosphere, scraping across the ground rather roughly. Vaguely, Zelina wondered if her nails had broken skin on Anakin's shoulder as she struggled to keep her precarious seat on Anakin.

"For all your expertise, this isn't a very _smooth_ landing!" Obi-Wan shouted over the emergency alarms, getting jostled around, though nothing like Zelina was. She was fighting not only to stay in her seat, but to not get in Anakin's way. With this landing, that was easier said than done.

"If you'd hit that second fighter, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Anakin shot back as Obi-Wan was flung forward. Zelina had to throw her arms completely around Anakin and cling to him with all her strength, burying her face in his chest to keep from flying into the controls.

The ship finally groaned to a stop, and Zelina sighed, slowly peeling away from Anakin. "Is it over?" she asked warily.

"Yeah, you're good," Anakin said with a small smile, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Though, my leg's falling asleep…"

"Sorry," Zelina said with a blush, standing up to let him free. "And thanks."

"No problem. At least we're all alive," Anakin said with a smile as they hurried off the ship. Anakin stumbled a little at first since his leg was asleep, but he was quick to recover, already walking normally again as they exited the ship.

"I've had better landings," Obi-Wan stated as he dusted himself off.

"Dooku," Anakin suddenly said, pointing towards the ship they had landed next to. It was, in fact, Dooku's.

They all approached the ship, cautiously examining it for, well…anything that would lead to Dooku. At least that's what Zelina was looking for. They all heard the beeping, though Obi-Wan found the source.

"What's this, a homing beacon?" Obi-Wan asked, tapping the small device.

"Which means the extinguished Count is waiting for help," Anakin mused. "So he can't be far off…"

Obi-Wan crouched down, inspecting the ship. "His engine is damaged; he's not going anywhere."

"Not without a homing beacon," Anakin said smugly, slicing the device easily with his lightsaber.

They all stood, evaluating the landscape. It seemed to be just endless waves of rock to Zelina.

"There!" Obi-wan suddenly said. "Caves are a good start."

"Let's just hope there's nothing there that wants to eat us," Zelina muttered. "It'd be just our luck."

"Way to keep things optimistic Zee," Anakin said with a small smirk.

"I'm just saying; something always happens when it's us."

They made it to the mouth of one of the caves, peering into its dark depths from the entrance.

"Strange…" Anakin mumbled.

"You sense it too," Obi-Wan stated lightly. "Many life forms in there."

"And Dooku's one of them," Anakin said before igniting his lightsaber.

"Let's try to get him before something else does," Obi-Wan mumbled before he followed suit. Zelina was the last one to activate her lightsaber, following close behind the boys as they entered the cave, moving slowly and cautiously as they looked around. The hairs on the back of Zelina's neck were on end. Something was wrong…

Something between a roar and a growl echoed through the cave.

"What's that?" Obi-Wan asked sharply as they all came to a halt, looking around.

His question was followed by a cracking, rumbling sound, and they all went on the defensive, looking around. The Force was screaming at Zelina in warning, but she couldn't figure out from what, looking around sharply to figure out what was causing the danger…

They looked up to see rocks and bolders falling swiftly towards them from the ceiling.

"Run!" Obi-Wan shouted, jumping away. Zelina's mind registered that Anakin wasn't moving, and she shoved him out of the way, adding a strong Force Push just to be sure that he would clear the falling rubble. With not much time, Zelina threw herself out of the way, her lightsaber flung away into the darkness as she rolled onto her back, using the Force to push the rocks rapidly falling towards her away from her. One large bolder fell just on her left, the other on her right, successfully pinning her between them. Another large rock landed on top of them, entombing her. She didn't complain through. At least she was alive.

She coughed from the dust, flinching as some smaller rocks pattered against her face. She'd told them something would happen.

_Called it._

* * *

><p>Anakin coughed, pushing himself up onto his knees and looking around. He could hardly see anything through the dust, and in the confusion, he'd lost his lightsaber as well.<p>

He scowled, slowly getting up. He'd hit the wall rather hard when Zelina had flung him aside—

_Zelina!_

Still coughing from the dust, he stumbled forward, peering towards the wreckage. He saw a hooded figure slipping away from the rubble…

"Dooku," he hissed, instinctively reaching for the lightsaber that wasn't there. It didn't matter though. Dooku was already at the exit, he had no weapon, and Zelina and Obi-Wan probably needed his help. He hadn't seen what happened to them in the collapse.

He snarled in anger when he saw Dooku collapse their way out of the cave, but forced his back on the sight, rushing to the rubble.

"Master! Zelina! Obi-Wan, Zee, can you hear me? Master! Zelina!" he shouted, pulling at the rocks.

"I'm down here!" came Zelina's small reply. He sighed in relief, turning around to the pile he had bypassed and trying to figure out where her voice had come from.

"Keep talking so I can find you," he commanded. Behind him, more rubble fell where he'd been standing moments ago, and he shook his head.

"I'm kind of pinned," she replied awkwardly.

"I'll get you out," he responded, finding her through the Force and starting to move the rocks.

"You know, when I tell you to run, you're supposed to run," came another familiar voice from behind him.

"Master! You're alive…" Anakin responded in relief. "Can you help me get Zelina out? She's pinned."

"Of course," Obi-Wan said, lending a hand immediately. Soon, Anakin spotted her blonde hair, covered in a thin layer of dust and dirt, and they were able to pull her out.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked her, looking her up and down. Like him, she was missing her lightsaber.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she responded, dusting off some of the dirt.

"And where are your lightsabers?" Obi-Wan asked, eyeing them both.

"It…got knocked out of my hand," Anakin mumbled.

"By a rock?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah, by a rock," Anakin said reproachfully. "It's got to be here somewhere…" Anakin mumbled, already turning to survey the following area.

"That is a feeble excuse," Obi-Wan chided. Zelina shrugged.

"Oh, relax Obi-Wan, he did better than me. Mine flew out of my hand; it wasn't knocked out of my hand. He did better than me," Zelina said. Anakin felt a flare of gratitude that she was defending him, smiling to himself.

"You know what would be helpful? A little light?" Anakin asked, already crawling around in the dirt for his lightsaber.

"Certainly," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin glanced to the side, seeing Zelina also looking in the dirt for the missing lightsabers. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber, but it sputtered and died, causing Anakin's smirk to slowly turn into a grin as Obi-Wan examined his lightsaber.

"Silly thing…it was just working a minute ago…" Obi-Wan muttered. Anakin schooled his expression into a serious look, picking up a nearby pebble as Obi-Wan slapped his lightsaber against his palm a few times.

"You don't suppose it was…hit by a rock, do you?" he asked seriously, tossing the pebble at Obi-Wan's lightsaber. Obi-Wan gave him a look, and off to his side he heard Zelina snickering. Obi-Wan was about to reply, but the sound from earlier came again, and they all looked up to see a rather large gundark hanging from the ceiling above them. They all slowly backed away, eyeing the beast.

"Oh…this should be interesting!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as the gundark started to lower itself.

"Well of course it should: none of us have weapons!" Zelina responded sourly. "Move!"

They all scattered as the gundark dropped and, of course, it went after Anakin, causing him to duck and dodge its swinging arm.

"It seems to like you, why don't you handle it while I look for our missing lightsabers?" he heard Zelina call, and he scowled.

_Why is it always me_?

* * *

><p>Zelina scrambled around in the dark, searching the dirt near where Anakin had fallen. If his lightsaber was lying around, surely it was somewhere around here…<p>

"Jump in anytime!" came Anakin's shout from above. She smirked. The poor guy, of course the giant gundark would follow him. She caught a glint of something out of the corner of her eye, and crawled over to it.

"Oh, you're doing fine. She seems to like you!" Obi-Wan said, inspecting his lightsaber nonchalantly off to the side.

"Yeah! _Lucky me! _This _isn't_ as fun as it looks!" came Anakin's strained reply. Zelina's hand closed around Anakin's lightsaber at that moment, and she grinned.

"Got one!" she said triumphantly, standing up with his lightsaber proudly in hand. Instead of tossing it to him though, she watched the following exchange between Anakin and Obi-Wan with growing mirth.

"I thought gundarks were only found on Vanquor!" Anakin shouted.

"Then this system must be Vanquor," Obi-Wan responded. He was leaning carelessly against one of the rocks, picking apart his lightsaber and inspecting it closely.

Anakin paused, levitating several boulders and rocks with the Force. It didn't do anything, and the gundark blasted throught the rocks, knocking Anakin to the ground. He clung to the rock at Obi-Wan's feet, struggling to get free as the gundark slowly dragged him back by the leg.

"So, that would make this one…" he grunted.

"The mother of all gundarks. Precisely," Obi-Wan said, kneeling down and hitting his lightsaber against the rock Anakin had just been clinging desperately to. Zelina snorted.

"Are you…gonna help me?" Anakin growled as the gundark hoisted him in the air.

"Ani! Catch!" Zelina shouted, finally tossing him the lightsaber she'd found a few moments ago while Obi-Wan hooked his lightsaber back onto his belt.

He caught the lightsaber firmly in his right hand. "_Thank you!_" In the next moment, he'd cut off the gundarks hand and fell free to the floor, scrambling over to them. Obi-Wan, meanwhile, threw a boulder at the gundark with the Force to subdue it and keep it from scrambling after Anakin.

"Well, you took your time," he said cheekily to both of them. Obi-Wan simply smirked, and the three of them started to rapidly pelt the gundark with rocks until there was another cave in that killed the creature. They all hesitantly approached it.

"It's a pity; I was just starting to sense a connection," Anakin said humorously.

"Shall we leave you two alone?" Obi-Wan asked, already turning away.

Zelina sighed. "Well…I haven't spotted my lightsaber anywhere. I have no idea where it could be."

"Maybe Dooku took it," Anakin responded. "He was by the rubble that had you pinned before he left, I saw him. I didn't go after him for obvious reasons, but still."

Zelina sighed. "Well…if he does I plan on getting it back from him, if he doesn't, I guess I'm going to have to make a new lightsaber…"

"Oh…it's not so bad. I like my second one more than my first," Anakin said with a grin, clapping her on the back.

"Could we perhaps focus on getting out of this hole before Anakin's lady wakes up?" Obi-Wan interrupted them. Zelina snorted.

"Yes, lets."

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, the three of them were straining under the weight of the boulders they were trying to clear from the entrance. The larger ones they all combined their Force abilities to move.<p>

"Sounds like another gundark," Obi-Wan stated as another growling roar echoed from the tunnels behind them.

"That's too far away to worry about," Anakin grunted, focusing on the rather large boulder Obi-Wan and he was moving while Zelina moved a smaller one away from the entrance.

"It won't stay far away," Obi-Wan warned. They let the rock drop, but they were a little too rough, and gas began to pour out of the ground.

"Now look what you two did!" Zelina chided, letting her rock drop and turning right back to the rock pile with a new ferver.

"New problem!" Anakin told Obi-Wan grimly as the gas poured out of the ground rapidly.

"That's not good," Obi-Wan observed as more and more gas came out of the ground in more places than where they had dropped the rock.

"It's just gas," Anakin coughed.

"Yes, probably toxic gas," Obi-Wan observed.

"That's good—" Anakin started, though Zelina cut him off.

"Good? How is that good?"

"Maybe it will kill his gundark," Anakin finished with a smile.

"And maybe it will kill us!" Obi-Wan snapped.

"Well then why don't you two stop discussing the toxic gas, like me, and hurry on getting these rocks moved, like me?" Zelina offered.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Anakin agreed, and the two moved to pull more of the rubble out of the way. Zelina coughed, her lungs burning and her vision starting to swim as she rushed to get some sort of hole of fresh air for them at the least. She doubled over the rock she was standing in front of, trying to gather some air.

"This isn't going to work," Anakin gasped, already running out of breath. "I can't breathe."

"As always…I'm open to…suggestions…" Obi-Wan gasped out before he collapsed on the rock in front of him.

"Come on Obi-Wan…don't give up now," Anakin moaned, even as he fell to one knee.

_We're going to die_, Zelina thought suddenly. Maybe they actually would this time.

Just as that thought flashed across her mind, there was a sudden rumbling, and the rocks in front of them were blasted back, opening the entrance once more.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan coughed.

"I have…no idea!" Anakin responded, staring at his hands as if trying to figure out if it had been him, and if it had been him, how he'd done it.

"Master!" came a familiar voice from the entrance. Zelina looked up and smiled, pleased to see Ahsoka flanked by a couple of troopers in the entrance. Zelina, Anakin, and Obi-Wan both ascended to the entrance thankfully, coughing up a storm. "Looks like I got here just in time."

"What do you mean just in time?" Anakin asked, brushing off some dust and standing cockily in front of her.

"You were in very big trouble!" Ahsoka stated, seeming surprised.

"Trouble? We were simply searching for Count Dooku!" Obi-Wan insisted.

Anakin coughed again before smirking. "Yeah; we had the situation well under control my little Padawan."

"Oh, I see," Ahsoka stated, sounding annoyed. "So, which part of the situation did you have under control? The blocked entrance, the poison gas, or perhaps that gundark behind you?"

"Gundark?" Anakin asked, sounding alarmed.

"Oh, you mean the one that's too far away to worry about?" Obi-Wan asked as they turned around to see another angry gundark behind them, not yet out of the cave.

"Block the entrance," Ahsoka commanded, and the troopers shot at the cave, causing another collapse that effectively pinned the gundark.

"There's still Dooku to deal with," Anakin stated, already headed for the transport Ahsoka had taken to the planet's surface.

"You let him get away?" Ahsoka asked in shock, causing Anakin to pause.

"No, not let him…get away, exactly, just…" Anakin said, searching for an excuse under Ahsoka's condemnatory gaze.

"Chime in…anytime," Anakin muttered to Zelina and Obi-Wan.

"Oh no, I'm enjoying this far too much," Obi-Wan responded with a smile. Zelina laughed.

"Same here," she said grinning.

Anakin looked as if they had just thrown him to the nexu pack.

* * *

><p>"His only stipulation is that you arrive unarmed."<p>

"Well that's no problem for me," Zelina muttered bitterly under her breath at Windu's statement. Only Anakin seemed to hear her, and he seemed to smirk a little before he replied.

"Unarmed?"

"We know very little about these pirates. We may be walking blind into what could very well be a hostile situation," Obi-Wan mused.

"We can't let Dooku slip through our fingers again," Windu stated. "Report back as soon as you arrive."

With that, he was gone. Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head with a scowl painted across his face while Obi-Wan smiled a little. "Well…this should be fun."

* * *

><p>As Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Zelina decended the ramp onto the surface of Florrum, she looked around, curious. The planet seemed like a cross between Tatooine and Geonosis.<p>

_My two _favorite_ planets_, she thought sourly.

They were greeted by a medium sized group of pirates, all pointing their blasters at them. Anakin and Obi-Wan had left their lightsabers onboard the ship and Zelina, of course, had no lightsaber at the moment. Despite the blasters, they remained calm, looking around with mild curiosity. One of the pirates checked each of them for any sign of a weapon, before uttering a gruff, "Follow me."

"Cheery," Zelina muttered under her breath.

As they were lead into the pirate's hideout, Zelina looked around, trying to hide her look of distaste at the pirates getting drunk all around her. The loud music she didn't mind, but the rowdy drunken pirates she knew would get on her nerves.

"Gentlemen…can I offer you something to drink?" someone said, directing Zelina's attention back to what was currently happening.

"No thank you," Obi-Wan said smoothly. A glass slid over to them anyway, and Anakin eyed the glass distastefully.

The Weequay pirate in front of them had an air about him that made Zelina uneasy, though she was sure that her presence did the same for him, for his gaze was fixed on her. "I was under the impression only two Jedi were coming?" he asked dangerously.

"Oh, Zelina here isn't a Jedi yet. She's just a learner," Anakin said smoothly, placing a hand on her shoulder right by her braid. She stiffened just slightly, not liking her Padawan status being presented the way it just had. However, she didn't say anything. If it allowed her to stay, then so be it.

The pirate eyed him for a moment. "Eh…so be it."

_Just what I was thinking_, Zelina thought with a small smile.

"Congratulations on your capture of Count Dooku. Very impressive," Obi-Wan said, already getting down to business.

"Yes, it was. Eh, even a Sith Lord is no match for my _warriors_!" the pirate said, raising his glass to a group of passed-out drunken pirates off to their side.

"_Right_…" Zelina muttered under her breath so only Anakin could hear.

"He put up quite a fight! Blasters, cannons, that glowy thing, woom, woom!" the pirate stated, waving his arm like he was crudely swinging a lightsaber.

"You mean a lightsaber?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"That's it!" the pirate said quickly. "And I don't need to tell you, those things can do some damage…"

Zelina wasn't paying attention anymore. The pirate's monkey-lizard had appeared, and it was holding a rather familiar looking lightsaber.

_How did he get that? Did he…get it from Dooku? Did Dooku really take my lightsaber back on Vanquor?_

Anakin seemed to have recognized it as well, glancing from the lightsaber to Zelina. "And how exactly did you get the jump on him? With _this_?"

Anakin called Zelina's lightsaber to him, holding it firmly in his hands. Just like Zelina expected would happen, all of the nearest pirates suddenly had their blaster on Anakin, who was frozen halfway through giving Zelina her lightsaber back. The monkey-lizard crawled along the blasters, snatching the lightsaber out of Anakin's hand and causing him to scowl. Obi-Wan moved one of the blaster muzzles out of his face.

"We have no interest in disagreeing with you," Obi-Wan said diplomatically. "All we want is to confirm you are holding Dooku; and we'll go."

The pirate nodded. "I will arrange a meeting."

* * *

><p>Zelina had to admit; it was pretty satisfying seeing Dooku captured, even if he wasn't under Republic control…yet.<p>

"Look how the mighty Sith Lord has fallen," Obi-Wan mused as the three of them entered the room, inspecting Dooku like a reek on display at a zoo.

"This place suits you Count," Anakin said with a smirk.

"It wasn't so long ago that you yourself were in similar surroundings on my ship," Dooku stated calmly but venomously.

"Yeah…but now I'm free and you're not," Anakin said happily.

"I am confident the situation will rectify itself soon," Dooku responded.

"Soon you'll be brought to trial by the Senate and most likely spend a very long time in a cell just like this one," Obi-Wan replied.

"And that's if you're lucky," Anakin chimed in. Zelina rolled her eyes. She had no desire to taunt Dooku, so she was simply leaning against the wall, picking at her nails.

Dooku shook his head. "Oh my naïve young Jedi. You must be overly optimistic if you think the Weequayans plan to let you leave this planet."

Anakin laughed, though Zelina felt a prickle of premonition go down her spine at Dooku's words, meeting the Count's eyes for a second before breaking eye contact. "They're planet hopping thieves looking for a quick score; they have no interest in picking a fight with Jedi."

"They are devious and deceitful. And most importantly; stupid."

Zelina chewed on her bottom lip, deep in thought for a moment. Dooku had a very good point, and she always knew when Anakin was being overly-confident…

"It's a wonder you don't get along with them Dooku," Obi-Wan said with a smile. Zelina frowned. The two boys were being way too cocky. She didn't like it; it spelled trouble with their luck.

Obi-Wan motioned for Zelina to follow along, and she sighed, taking up the rear. "You have so much in common," Obi-Wan finished before he exited the room.

"You underestimate them at your own peril Kenobi," Dooku said lowly. The comment caused Zelina to pause, but she did not glance back, forcing herself through the door.

There was a few moments of silence among the three as they walked down the hall before Anakin spoke.

"I don't know about you, but I could use some rest."

"Remember Anakin, this could still be a trap," Obi-Wan said.

"You're not worried about Dooku, are you?" Anakin asked skeptically.

"No; I'm worried about these pirates."

"I think Dooku had a point…we should keep an eye open," Zelina said quietly.

"Please, he was just trying to spook us," Anakin scoffed. Obi-Wan, however, had a thoughtful expression.

"I think you might have a point Zelina…we should exercise some caution for a while."

Zelina sighed, hearing his tone. They were still overly confident. It was a recipe for disaster.

"Jedi; now that your business is completed, we invite you to join us in the grand hall for a banquet!" a random pirate told them with a smile Zelina didn't like. "And a true Weequay banquet is _not_ to be missed."

_Well…looks like this disastrous recipe is only going to get spicier,_ she thought to herself as she saw the look on Obi-Wan and Anakin's face.

Momentarily, she wondered if right now she was the only one with any sense in the group.

* * *

><p>To say Zelina was in a bad mood would be a mild understatement.<p>

Drunken fools were everywhere, and several of them had already made a move on her. Recently, approaching drunken pirates had been sent away with a slap after they tried to cop a feel, and her hand was starting to hurt from how many that had been. Obi-Wan didn't seem too disturbed by the festivities, though currently he did have his face hidden in his hand in exasperation at the dancer passing them on the table. Anakin, however, seemed to be rather enjoying himself.

As Anakin smiled at the passing dancer girl, Zelina leaned over. "Hey lover boy, don't forget; all you can do is stand at the end of your chain and bark," she said to him under her breath.

Anakin scowled at her. "Seriously Zee?"

She grinned. "I'm just reminding you."

At that moment, the Weequay pirate that was in charge arrived, putting his arms around the boys and looking over at Zelina, who was sitting on Anakin's right. Obi-Wan was sitting on his left.

"Now can I persuade you to join us for a drink?" the Weequay asked them all. "It's a tradition. In the name of friendship!"

"I'm sorry, I don't drink. Ever. I don't like it," Zelina said with a sheepish smile. It was true. She didn't like how it dulled her senses.

"All right…but nothing too strong; he's flying," Obi-Wan said with a smirk, nodding to Anakin who rolled his eyes in response.

"Bring our guests some refreshments," the pirate said, gesturing to the boys and giving Zelina a look, which she ignored. Whether it was disrespectful or not, she wasn't going to lower her standards for a bunch of drunken pirate hoodlums.

The boys eyed the drinks they were given with a look that clearly stated they could sense something was off about the drinks, sharing a look with each other.

"To as successful transaction!" the pirate stated, and all the other—conscious—pirates cheered. While the pirates drinks were raised, Obi-Wan and Anakin switched their drinks with the nearest pirates using the Force, causing Zelina to smirk.

"To powerful pirates and new friends of the Republic!" Obi-Wan stated before both Anakin and Obi-Wan started on their first glass of the night.

"Enjoy your evening gentlemen," the pirate stated with a smirk, causing a shiver to run down Zelina's back.

"I still don't get it," Anakin muttered as he put his drink down.

"Get what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"How a bunch of drunken pirates managed to catch Dooku when we couldn't."

"Maybe there's a lesson to be learned here," Obi-Wan offered.

Anakin sighed. "I still don't get it."

"It's to remind us to be humble and never too proud to accept a gift when it comes our way."

"Well…to unexpected gifts then," Anakin said, raising a toast with Obi-Wan.

"Here, here."

Even when the two pirates Obi-Wan and Anakin had switched their drinks with face-planted onto the table to her amusement, Zelina couldn't push the feeling that something was going to go bad.

* * *

><p>After a while, Zelina was ready to personally strangle the boys.<p>

She had got up for a moment to see if she could find some water—or at least it had felt like a moment—and had returned to find them utterly drunk. They had been decently tipsy when she left, but she had thought they had enough sense left not to get hammered. Apparently she had overestimated them.

Even now, they were downing another glass, and she angrily grasped Anakin's shoulder. "What do you two think you're doing?" she hissed at them.

"Relax, don' get your twousers in'a bunch," Anakin slurred, setting his cup down.

"How many glasses have you two had?" she asked, trying to push her anger away.

"Just a few since you left," Obi-Wan responded.

"Are you even capable of standing?" she challenged them, scowling. She could feel several of the pirate's eyes on them.

"O'course we'r," Anakin replied, standing up. Obi-Wan did as well, though he was a little steadier. Zelina watched closely as Anakin took one step towards her. "See? Perfectly…fi…"

His eyes glassed over and he collapsed, causing Zelina to dart forward and catch him before he hit the ground. "Anakin!"

Obi-Wan had hit his knees, passing out rather similarly just behind Anakin, falling unconscious to the floor. Her gut told her that it hadn't been necessarily from the drinks either.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," she grunted, trying to get a better grip on Anakin to heft him up and carry him out of the room. She was stopped by a blaster muzzle pressed to the back of her head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a gruff voice behind her. She froze, glancing around as several other, much more sober pirates also pulled out blasters. "Drop 'im," the voice behind her commanded again. She scowled, but slowly set Anakin down gently on the floor.

The Weequay in charge reappeared moments later. "I see your friends enjoyed themselves a little too much. Ah well, I've already got a room for them. Bind them and take them away!"

"You're going to regret this," Zelina growled.

"I'm sure I will," the pirate responded sarcastically before walking away. She eyed the blaster muzzle aimed at her head distastefully, wondering if she could possibly disarm the pirate and contact the Republic and tell them what was happening.

The pirate seemed to catch on though, and he shifted his blaster muzzle to point to Anakin's head. "Don't even think about it," he growled.

Zelina glared at him, but allowed the pirates to tie her up and link her to her two unconscious friends. There was no way she would risk Anakin's life.

Two pirates carried Obi-Wan and Anakin, while a third kept his blaster pointed at Anakin's head to keep Zelina in line. Zelina memorized the halls she was lead through to the best of her abilities so that should an escape attempt be made, it might be a successful escape.

Finally the sad procession came to a stop outside a triangular door, which was promptly opened. The two pirates holding Obi-Wan and Anakin threw them inside, and the dead weight yanked Zelina forward, causing her to scowl.

"Hey, watch it laser-brain," she snapped as the pirate stepped around her to the other occupant of the cell.

Dooku.

The two watched each other in silent tension as Dooku was added to their chain. It seemed now Dooku would take up the rear, with Obi-Wan attached to Dooku, Zelina attached to Obi-Wan, and Anakin attached to Zelina. Once they were all securely attached, the pirates left.

"I see my warning was not heeded. At least by those two. I assume compassion is what got you captured? Didn't want to risk young Skywalker's life I'm assuming by the fact they were pointing the blaster at his head and not yours," Dooku drawled.

Zelina shrugged. "What can you do? Boys will be boys…and get drunk."

"It seems that despite your rank in the Jedi, you are the most competent of your little band seeing as you heeded my warning instead of being too proud to listen to it; it is a shame that apparently your skills cannot keep up with your _astuteness_."

Zelina currently had no reply. She was still trying to figure out if he was being sarcastic or not, watching as he attempted to sever his connected shackles from Obi-Wan.

"You possess a lot of promise Du'ahn, and it seems you are aware that you are capable of more. You simply lack the proper teacher, who could educate you to use those feelings I sense in you that could give you power…"

"Thanks, but no thanks," she said shortly, leaning over to check on Anakin. She brushed some of the hair from his face, moving on to Obi-Wan so Dooku wouldn't assume anything.

When she'd felt they were going to get into a situation…she had not been expecting this.


	8. Chapter 8: Season 1: The Gungan General

_**Don't think I'm too cruel for how this chapter ends.**_

**_That's it._**

**_That's all I have to say for this Author's Note_**

**_Don't forget to review!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>It was quite some time later that Anakin finally stirred.<p>

Zelina sat straighter from her slouched position against the wall where she had been dozing, at his side in an instant as he pushed himself up onto his arms. "Anakin…" she whispered gently, a hand on his back.

"Zelina?" he muttered. Beside him, Obi-Wan stirred as Anakin shook his head, as if to dispel the groggy sensation plaguing his senses. "Master? What happened..?"

"You got drunk," Zelina said flatly as the boys dragged themselves into sitting positions.

"Well…I guess that pirate brew was stronger than we thought," Obi-Wan said somewhat sheepishly as he tested the strength of his bonds.

"Uh, I only took a sip," Anakin said with a guilty smile.

"Oh, I'm sure you did," Zelina said sarcastically.

"We were drugged, obviously," Obi-Wan finally said reasonably.

"Probably in one of the last cups, when your senses were too dulled to pick up on the drug. You did go downhill a little too fast for it to be a normal wasted," Zelina said thoughtfully. "Yeah, you were definitely drugged."

"Why would they risk losing the ransom?" Anakin asked pointedly.

"The deal appears to have changed; they must be trying to triple their payday," Obi-Wan said grimly.

"A shrewd observation Master Kenobi," came the voice of the other occupant of the cell that Zelina had almost forgotten about.

It was easy to forget about him when they weren't fighting. He'd left her be the entire time since she had turned down his _generous_ offer before he could even really begin his pitch. Of course, she wasn't about to tell the boys about Dooku's proposition while they had been unconscious. They both could be rather protective over her like two big brothers if the opportunity presented itself.

"Oh great; it's _you_," Anakin said sourly.

"Oh, right, did I forget to mention we're sharing a cell—and bonds—with Dooku? It slipped my mind while I was pondering you're little drinking show last night," Zelina said sarcastically.

"I did warn you these pirates were devious," Dooku said sharply. "You will notice our shackles are bound together. I have tried to separate us…to no avail," Dooku said, his gaze sliding over to Zelina, who looked away without a word.

Anakin, however, had plenty to say. So much to say that Obi-Wan and Zelina had to jointly hold him back from Dooku.

"It's bad enough we have to be in the same cell, but could you at least spare me the sound of your constant chatter?" Anakin said rather loudly as Zelina and Obi-Wan pushed him back away from Dooku.

"Anakin, he's hardly even said anything," Zelina said with a thin smile.

"And while I hold my tongue, the two of you will devise a brilliant strategy for getting off this God-forsaken planet?"

"Yes!" Obi-Wan and Anakin said sharply.

"Excellent," Dooku said, leaning against the wall. The entire scene caused Zelina to smile for a moment. It was pretty amusing. Obi-Wan and Anakin started to observe every inch of the room, and Zelina had to move with them since she was the other end of their bonds.

After a while she rolled her eyes and took a seat on the floor like Dooku. "So you two are devising our escape plan…we're doomed."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Zee," Anakin said with a scowl.

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>Somehow, Zelina wasn't surprised when Dooku was suddenly the one in control of their escape. When conducting deceitful and secretive acts such as a prison break, who better to go?<p>

Currently, Obi-Wan and Anakin were watching Dooku—Anakin rather impatiently—as he focused on something outside of the cell. Zelina was not at an angle to see what, though she was currently working to amend that, pushing her way in front of Anakin and Obi-Wan.

A food platter outside rattled, starting to raise off of the crate it was on.

"Don't you think our priorities should be escape first, eat _second_?" Anakin said snidely. Zelina rolled her eyes at the remark as Dooku pulled the plate closer and a knife came into view on the dish.

"Do control your protégé's insolence so I can concentrate," Dooku growled at Obi-Wan as he dropped the plate, guiding the knife closer to their cell.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said scolding.

"What?" Anakin asked sharply.

"Control your insolence; the Count is concentrating."

Zelina snickered. "Yes, and he's making much more progress than you two were earlier."

"Funny," Anakin said with a roll of his eyes.

Dooku smirked as he shoved the knife into the control panel, opening the door easily. "Well done, if I do say so myself," he said as he looked around. As Dooku took the lead, Zelina was forced to the back behind Anakin, straining around her friend's broad and muscular form to see what was going on ahead as they filed out of the room.

"Most impressive," Obi-Wan quipped.

"Now let's try not to get caught; that seems to be where we—Anakin especially—always fail," Zelina added.

"Hey!" Anakin protested.

"Just telling it as it is," Zelina said with a smirk as they all shuffled cautiously forward.

* * *

><p>"We do know where we're going, don't we?" Anakin asked from the back after some time walking through several halls, Dooku leading the way. Zelina had only recognized a few from her trip to the cell, but she hadn't said anything. It had seemed like Dooku knew where he was going.<p>

"Hush Anakin!" Obi-Wan scolded him before peering around towards Dooku. "_Do_ we know where we're going?"

Dooku sighed in obvious agitation, rubbing his temples as if he was forcing himself to refrain from snapping their necks.

"Quiet," he snapped before taking out a guard in two smooth moves as the guard appeared around a corner. Anakin kneeled to check the guard's unconscious form. "I was brought this way when I was captured; it will open then…"

"Hey, I found the door key," Anakin said in a hushed tone as he stood back up. Zelina looked off to the side and cut off the current conversation immediately.

"It's that stupid little monkey-lizard!" she stated, seizing the creature in a Force grip before it could weasel away. It fought violently against her grip, and she smiled a little. "Now, now, we don't want you running off and warning someone about us, do we? Why don't you just take a little nap…" she mumbled, putting it into a deep slumber with the Force."

After she settled the creature behind the crates, she noticed the guys were staring at her. She cocked an eyebrow. "What, no thank you that I just kept the thing from alerting the pirates of our escape in progress? Gah, just don't screw it up. We're almost there."

"Whatever," Anakin said with a small smirk as he shuffled over to the key panel.

"This is the way to the hanger," Dooku informed them.

"Yes but are you sure it's safe?" Obi-Wan asked cautiously.

"The key works," Anakin stated as a confirming beep sounded from the panel. Obi-Wan turned to Dooku.

"It is safe?"

"Of course it is," Dooku said scathingly as the door slid open to reveal an entire pack of pirates lounging in the halls.

"Right…" Obi-Wan stated with a small smirk.

Zelina frowned. "Why do I have the sudden sense of déjà vu? Perhaps I'm thinking the _Malevolence_ all over again, down to Obi-Wan's timely statement…oh well, either way, the jigs up. So much for not getting caught. This always happens to us, especially Anakin. Maybe we should have left him behind in the cell..."

"Zee?"

"Yes Anakin?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>"What were we thinking? Following a Sith Lord…" Anakin complained as the four of them were bound even tighter to each other in a small circle in the middle of the room. Zelina stood between Anakin and Dooku.<p>

"Hey, at least he got us out of the cell," Zelina scolded him.

"Oh, what to do, what to do, what to do…" the pirate leader—Hondo, from what Zelina had heard from the pirates on their way back to the cell—muttered. "I don't _want_ to kill you, per say; in fact you seem like decent fellows—and a decent lady. Even you Count. Dis is just business, and once I get my money, we can go back to being friends, ha! It's very simple. Now try not to complicate things by breaking out again."

With that, Hondo left, leaving the four of them alone in the cell once more.

"Tell me how this is better from how we started?" Zelina muttered to Anakin, who smirked.

"We have to get out of here before the Republic arrives with the ransom!" Obi-Wan stated.

"Why thank you Captain Obvious!" Zelina responded sarcastically.

"You are not in a good mood, are you Zee?" Anakin asked.

"And you are?"

"I'm in a better one than you are, yes."

"Let's look back at last night…"

"Let's not."

"Are you two done yet?" the Count growled. "For once, I agree with Kenobi. Now, let's focus on escaping, and not your petty personal problems."

* * *

><p>"You do not want to stand guard."<p>

Zelina, Anakin, and Dooku all stood back as Obi-Wan took his turn trying to break them out, using a Jedi Mind Trick—a skill Zelina had noticed her friend was very proficient in—on their current guard to get him to let them go.

"I do not want to stand guard…" the pirate responded drearily.

"You want to deactivate the cell bars and…go out drinking!" Obi-Wan said, throwing out the first pirate pass time that came to mind.

"I want to deactivate the cell bars and go out drinking…" the pirate repeated before doing just that, turning to leave as soon as the door slid open.

"Not bad," Anakin said as they all slipped out of the door once more.

"Oh yes, most impressive Master Kenobi," Dooku complimented with a twinge of sarcasm.

"Let's _try_ not to get captured this time," Zelina said dryly.

"Will do. But this time, if we get captured, it's on Obi-Wan," Anakin said with a smirk.

"Behave you two. You already give me a headache, you don't need to give the esteemed Count one too," Obi-Wan scolded.

"That would be much obliged," Dooku mumbled, yet again with a taste of sarcasm.

* * *

><p>Somehow, even though he was technically in the middle, Anakin ended up leading their group, creeping along stealthily while the others all strolled along, making no effort to hide themselves like Anakin, who walked hunched over and with carefully placed steps. Occasionally, they would have to pull Dooku forward, who was walking infuriatingly slow sometimes.<p>

"Oh, hurry it up Dooku!" Obi-Wan growled softly before pushing him behind a stack of crates the rest of them were already hiding behind as a patrol passed by the hall in front of them. Anakin waited until they were moving again to speak.

"You should be more patient Master; after all, the Count is an _elderly_ gentleman, and doesn't move like he used to," Anakin quipped as the four of them came even with each other.

"I suppose you're right," Obi-Wan said with a smirk.

"I would kill you both right now if I did not have to drag your _bodies_," Dooku snarled. Zelina chuckled while the boys glared at Dooku.

"Hey, looks like I get to survive in that case," she joked.

"Perhaps because you actually have a brain," Dooku responded coolly. Zelina shook her head, smiling a little as she met Anakin's eyes. The look on his face however erased her smile as she _finally_ realized what all this picking on Obi-Wan and Anakin with Dooku must look like, and her eyes flickered to Anakin's mechanical right arm. The same arm he had replaced after losing his real one protecting Zelina from Dooku himself. Suddenly, she felt a little sick, and stared hard at her own hands, resolving not to take Dooku's side anymore.

But that didn't mean she was going to join in on their relentless belittling him either. They did still need him to escape, and she wasn't stupid enough to ridicule someone who was helping them, lest their temporary ally withdraw his help.

* * *

><p>Predictably, with their luck, they tripped an alarm, and were currently running through the halls in a desperate attempt to escape the guards on their tails. Dooku knocked over a pile of crates to slow down the guards as they rounded one corner. On the next corner, Anakin kicked down the door that led them out into open air. However, he was a little too forceful, and they all landed in a heap on the door outside with a cacophony of grunts.<p>

"Now we just have to get beyond that wall!" Obi-Wan stated.

"Alright…how many Force Sensitives does it take to scale a wall…this shouldn't be too hard!" Zelina quipped as they all clambered to their feet.

"Let's go!" Anakin said, probably tasting the freedom just ahead of them as he grabbed a pole and raced for the wall.

"Anakin, are you sure you're thinking this over?" Zelina warned. Surely he wasn't thinking of trying to pole vault them over the wall. There was four of them total; four! And he wasn't even one of the ends of their binders, Zelina and Dooku were! Pole vaulting was _not_ an option; it was simple physics.

Well…maybe with the right amount of Force assistance…

"Everyone needs to pitch in with this jump," she shouted as they raced forward, just out of reach of the guards that were tailing them.

Finally Anakin found his spot, launching himself into the air with the pole and a Force assisted push while the others all used a Force assisted jump to add a little more height and not drag him down as they all sailed through the air.

They still fell just short, though Anakin did manage to hang onto the ledge with a grunt. "This is not…going well!"

"Easy for you to say! You're not one of the ones dangling in the air," Zelina grumbled, staring down at the ground from Anakin's right. Obi-Wan and Dooku dangled from Anakin's right. She looked up at him. "Do you think you can suffer through me using you as a ladder? If I can climb up there I can help you up, and we can get the other two up," she rationalized.

"Be my guest," Anakin grunted.

No sooner after Zelina had grabbed Anakin's leg to start climbing, blaster fire filled the air and Obi-Wan and Dooku swung wildly below them. Dooku's bond got separated from Obi-Wan's, but Obi-Wan managed to fall backwards and catch Dooku before the Count could fall to his death.

Now Zelina was at Anakin's waist, trying not to think of how awkward this was as she wiggled up him and taking extra care with where she placed her hands.

"Hey!" Anakin protested with a grunt as he slipped a little from Obi-Wan and Dooku's aerobics. "What are you guys _doing_?"

"They're too heavy…I can't…hold on," Anakin grunted as Zelina wiggled a little further. She wound her arm over his shoulder, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Just a little longer Ani, I'm almost there," she whispered in his ear, eyes focused on the ledge in front of her.

Anakin slipped a little farther.

"Drop Dooku!" he called back to the other two over his other shoulder. Zelina tapped the shoulder her chin was on, staring grimly at the boots that had just appeared in front of them on the ledge as the blaster fire stopped. Anakin finally looked up as Zelina buried her face in his neck. She heard Hondo sigh.

"I guess this means we won't be friends…"

"Oh…poodoo," she whispered into Anakin's neck as his hair tickled her face, arms still hooked around his shoulder and torso.

"You can say that again," he muttered.

* * *

><p>"We have to find a way out of here before Senator Kharrus and Jar Jar arrive. We'll look like fools."<p>

"Yes Obi-Wan, we have established that," Zelina said warily from her spot behind Anakin, who was sitting cross-legged across from Obi-Wan. Zelina and Dooku were the only one's standing, both of them leaning against the wall.

"I think it's time to lose the dead weight," Anakin growled, standing up and advancing on Dooku.

Obi-Wan looked like he would reprimand Anakin, but Zelina beat him to it, putting a strong hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Anakin; breathe," she said soothingly, rubbing her thumb gently over his shoulder, pulling him back. He complied, and his hard glare softened, but didn't entirely go away. He had to look away from Dooku for that.

The door opened behind them, shattering the moment as several pirates came in. "Hey, you three; come with us," the pirate barked, pointing to the Jedi. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Zelina all shared a look before they were reluctantly led away. Anakin scowled when one of them knocked him in the back of the head with their blaster.

* * *

><p>"I take it the republic didn't arrive with the ransom?" Obi-Wan asked after him and Anakin were strapped up for all the pirates to see in the banquet hall. Zelina was being detained off to the side by two pirates; they'd pointed a blaster at her head for their compliance, which had ticked Anakin off pretty quickly.<p>

The pirates around them laughed at Obi-Wan's statement.

"Eh, your Republic obviously doesn't want the Sith Lord," Hondo replied.

"They didn't show?" Obi-Wan inquired, surprised.

"Oh, oh, they did, they did show; with a huge army that they thought would be enough to get the better of me! Hondo!"

"That can't be right!" Anakin protested.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Hondo asked dangerously.

"Uh, isn't that kind of what you do for a living?" Anakin asked.

"Not now Anakin, no snide comments right now," Zelina plead with him under her breath, straining against the grip of the pirates holding her slightly. Vaguely, she wondered why she was still there if they were only going to string up the boys.

"You reject my hospitality, refuse to wait in your cell, and now you're going to _insult me!_" Hondo said, shouting at the end.

"I'm just saying—" Anakin started, but Obi-Wan cut him off.

"Anakin!" he warned. Apparently Obi-Wan felt the same danger Zelina was feeling at the moment.

"What? He is a pirate!" Anakin said.

Zelina wasn't paying attention to them anymore. Hondo had pulled something out of his coat, and the danger in the Force amplified. "Anakin, will you stop insulting the person holding us captive!" she protested loudly. Not remaining silent earned her a blaster pressed under her chin, but she hardly reacted other than to tip her head up.

"Yes, but like Zelina said, this may not be the best time for you to speak!" Obi-Wan said, some of his desperation leaking through.

"But you—"

"At all Anakin!" Obi-Wan cut off, his voice rising to brush panic.

Hondo pressed the button, and Anakin and Obi-Wan erupted into screams of pain as they were suddenly electrified by the device that held them. Zelina yanked against her captors, pulling free of one of them easily and almost free of the other.

"Anakin!" she shouted, struggling even as she was yanked back by the pirates again. Several more appeared to hold her back as she struggled to get to him. His screams were tearing at her heart; she couldn't stand the sound of him in pain. Especially when she could even feel some of it through the Force.

"You're going to stay still and shut up!" snarled one of the pirates, slapping her across the face. It seemed Hondo was there the next minute, a hand grasping the pirate's wrist before he could repeat the action.

"You'd be wise not to harm the lady again in my presence," Hondo growled. "Or else I will make you regret it."

Zelina's hands were balled into fists as she strained against the pirates holding them. "Please, stop," she plead with Hondo. His wretched little monkey-lizard laughed at her, twirling her lightsaber in its little hands.

"Why should I?" Hondo asked.

Zelina lowered her voice. "Please, at the least, let me take one of their places," she plead softly, eyeing Anakin with a pained expression.

Suddenly the power went out, and their screams stopped as the electrifying device shut down. Hondo whipped around. "What happened to the power? I was having fun!" he complained. Zelina's helpless nature disappeared in a second, and she yanked her two captives towards the floor, bringing their heads to connect hard against her knees before shaking them off and calling her lightsaber to her from the monkey-lizard's hands and activating it in one quick move. The next, she held her lightsaber in front of Hondo's throat as Obi-Wan and Anakin summoned their own lightsabers to them, freeing themselves and standing at the ready at Zelina's side.

"What are you doing?" Hondo asked in confusion.

"What does it look like?" Zelina responded, careful to be gentle with him and not hurt him…but making sure he would not get away. The pirates in the room aimed their blasters at their little group. "We're going to take a little walk…"

"What chance do you really have Jedi?" Hondo asked as Zelina, Anakin, and Obi-Wan slowly edged out of the pirate's hideout. So long as they had Hondo, the others wouldn't fire. "Now let me go, and I might let you live!"

"I'll let you go…when we're safely out of here," Zelina responded smoothly and quietly to Hondo as they emerged outside once more.

"Approach us…and he dies," Anakin warned the others.

"Isn't that a little contradictory to what I just said?" Zelina asked him.

He smiled. "They don't know that," he muttered to her.

"Looks like your forces were destroyed Jedi," Hondo suddenly said, and Zelina looked behind her to see the pirate's tanks approaching from behind. She didn't let him go though. Something felt different…somehow, the tanks didn't seem to pose a threat.

Suddenly, a familiar face appeared from one of the tanks. "Ani! Obi! Zeeleena!"

"Jar Jar?" Anakin and Zelina asked in equal surprise.

"Messa has arrived with the spices!"

"Excellent Jar Jar. Assuming the pirates still have Dooku to trade," Obi-Wan responded calmly.

As if in response, they heard a ship power up and watched as it flew away, Dooku's presence disappearing with it.

"Well…that answers that question," Anakin said with a smirk as they started to back up again, watching the other pirates wearily as they retreated even with the ship to their left.

"Commander," Obi-Wan stated. "Start the engines please."

"So what now Jedi?" Hondo asked. "You're going to arrest me, eh?"

"No," Obi-Wan said simply, deactivating his lightsaber. "Zelina, let him go."

"Told you," Zelina told Hondo with a smirk as she deactivated her own lightsaber.

"What?" Anakin asked, ready to protest. He was the only one with a still lit lightsaber.

"Captain, you have nothing we want. And since we're not prisoners anymore, you have no bargaining power," Obi-Wan explained as Hondo popped his neck.

"What? Yousa was in bombad trouble? Messa rescued you!" Jar Jar suddenly said from behind Obi-Wan.

"No, Jar Jar, we…weren't in any trouble," Anakin muttered quickly.

"Let's leave on even terms," Obi-Wan responded smoothly as Anakin finally deactivated his lightsaber, and they all started to board the ship, leaving Hondo dumbstruck where he'd been standing since Zelina had let him go.

"Hold, hold!" Hondo suddenly said as the pirates rushed forward, blasters poised and evoking the troopers to do the same. "Jedi! After everything, you're just going to walk away?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "We have no quarrel with you and we seek no revenge."

"Indeed. Very honorable…Master Jedi…" Hondo muttered.

"Oh Captain; you will find that Count Dooku does not share our sense of honor; and…he knows where you live," Obi-Wan finished, and with that, they all turned to finally enter the ship before it started to take off.

"What a nice, ominous tone to leave behind Obi-Wan," Zelina quipped.

"I try," he said with a small smile. They both watched as Anakin slipped away, believing he was doing so unnoticed. Zelina sighed. Normally she'd go after him, but she had something to say to Obi-Wan first. In fact, Obi-Wan seemed to notice the fact she hadn't done just that. "Aren't you going to go see what's up with him?"

Zelina gave him a look. "You know Obi-Wan, I'm not always around to go calm him down or pry what's bothering him out into the open. At some point you've got to learn how to talk to him too. You know, be more open with him, communicate; and that doesn't mean give him a bunch of lectures or something, that means talk to him as his friend, as his brother which you practically are. That's what he really needs."

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow. "Where is this coming from?"

Zelina sighed. "This war is already starting to take a toll on him. He's changing, and he needs all the support he can get to keep him from going astray," she said wisely. "I'm just saying…you might find yourself in a position one of these days where you need to be the one to get him to open up; you can't keep waiting for him to come to you, because sometimes he's too afraid to…but don't tell him I said that," she finished with a sheepish smile.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully, watching her appraisingly. "I'll keep that in mind…You have definitely grown up. You're not the little girl I knew from Tatooine anymore," he said with a small smile.

"Some days I wish I was," she said softly before sighing. "Anyway, I'm going to stop beating around the bush; I wanted to apologize for how I acted back on the _Malevolence_…and afterwards. There's not really any excuse for my actions—"

"You don't need to apologize Zelina, I understand," Obi-Wan said, cutting her off as he put a hand on her shoulder. He smiled a little. "I knew once you'd cooled down and had enough time to clear your head you'd be back on track; especially since Anakin went to talk to you. He gets through to you as well as you get through to him."

"Still…I feel like you and I haven't really talked like we used to," she said sheepishly, looking away.

"I'm sure in time the situation will rectify itself. You can come to me if you ever need anything Zelina, you know that."

"The same goes for you Obi-Wan," she said with a small smile. "No internalizing or going lone wolf, we have enough of that from Anakin."

"Speaking of…" Obi-Wan said pointedly, inclining his head towards the hall Anakin had disappeared down. Zelina nodded.

"I'll go talk to him, see what's on his mind…" she said softly to Obi-Wan, giving him a thin smile.

"I'll be in the cockpit whenever you two are ready," Obi-Wan responded, letting his hand drop away and already walking down the hall. Zelina sighed, making her way towards where she could sense Anakin's presence. Oh yes, something definitely had him miffed.

Zelina opened the door, and there was Anakin, stretched out on his bed and tweaking his mechanical arm, the glove laid out over his stomach. He glanced up at her when she entered, but other than that made no acknowledgement of her presence and simply went back to his hand. Still, she didn't ask for permission, and didn't let his silence bother her. Instead she crossed the room, sitting down in the chair across from the bed.

"Reflexes slowing down again?" she asked nonchalantly.

"A little," he replied shortly.

"So that's the technical problem…what's bothering you?" Zelina asked.

Anakin scowled, suddenly concentrated on the hand a little more. "You and Dooku seemed pretty cozy together. It was like it didn't even bother you that he was there; that we had to share the same cell. It's not like he took my arm, very nearly killed you, and tried to kill Obi-Wan."

Zelina watched him silently for a few moments. Anakin seemed determined not to look at her at the moment. "Well, in the Jedi view of things, we're not supposed to hold grudges. Of course, I can't exactly use that as my excuse considering I do still hold something against him for taking your arm. On the other hand…It's not that I was comfortable being around him, just that I didn't see the need to belittling him when we had to work together. And you two were doing that enough on your own."

"Still, it was almost like you were siding with him!" Anakin exclaimed hotly, slamming something into place on his hand before sitting up sharply. "I mean, come on Zelina, it's _Dooku_! How could you have possibly acted like that around _him?_"

She studied him quietly for a few moments, looking down at her hands. "If I was siding with him, then this entire day would have gone much differently starting from when you woke up, considering he practically asked me to join him on the dark side before you two woke up."

Anakin didn't respond, and the room was infuriatingly silent for several moments before he finally broke it.

"What?" he asked in a hushed tone. Zelina couldn't tell if he was shocked or furious.

"He went off with the usual 'you possess so much more potential than the Jedi can help you unlock' spiel, but I turned him down before he could get too far into it. It would seem the esteemed Count has entertained the idea of making me an apprentice," she said bitterly. "It won't happen of course. _Ever_."

When Anakin still didn't respond, Zelina looked up, finally meeting his blue-jem gaze. It seemed alight with a fiery protectiveness.

"I won't let him anywhere near you," he said fiercely.

Zelina chuckled. "Don't worry Anakin; I don't plan on going to the dark side at any point in my life. His offer fell on deaf ears."

Anakin sighed, looking away. "I'm sorry for my outburst, I guess I just felt a little…betrayed at the time."

She shook her head. "It's fine, I understand. I didn't mean to offend anyone, I was just wasn't really thinking about what I was doing; I just wanted out of there," she said with a small smile. "But…I guess enough of that if we're already past the issues there. I'm much rather forget about this whole fiasco. Especially the part where Jar Jar…somewhat rescued us…that information is never going to leave this ship by the way!" she said with a laugh.

Anakin laughed as well. "Yeah, that is rather embarrassing…"

"Uhg, we'll never live it down if that gets out."

"Which is why it won't."

"Agreed," she said with a grin as they stood up, clasping Anakin's arm. "So…we're good right?"

Anakin smiled slightly. "Yeah…we're good Zee."

She nodded. "Now come on, Obi-Wan's waiting in the cockpit. Let's not leave him alone with Jar Jar too long or this ship might end up exploding."

Anakin laughed. "Yes, I'd rather not get burned to a crisp today."

"Or any day for that matter."

"Yeah…I don't think that would be a pleasant experience…"

"Not at all."


	9. Chapter 9: Season 1: Jedi Crash

_**I know, sooner than normal; but I just HAD to do this one! I had no patience I've been looking forward to this episode :D**_

_**You'll see why soon hehehehe**_

_**You Analina fans better thank me hahaha**_

_**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them up!**_

_**Enjooooooooooyyyyyy! ;D**_

* * *

><p>"Our shields are gone!"<p>

Zelina groaned, regaining her balance as their ship lurched to the side. In front of her, Aayla Secura clenched her fists, obviously worried.

"I hate not being able to really _do_ anything," Zelina quipped.

"Calm yourself Padawan, we will find a way out of this," Aayla responded before walking forward, watching the battle outside intently. "Hurry Skywalker…we're _depending_ on you," she muttered under her breath.

Zelina felt Anakin's presence the moment he entered the Quell System, and hurrying was exactly what he was doing.

It was what she would expect her friend to be doing considering the ship she was currently on was about to be blown out of the sky.

"He's here," Zelina announced, coming even with Aayla. Beside them, one ship was currently headed for a fiery doom on the planet's surface while the other seemed to be starting to dip in the same direction—down. "But so is a lovely Separatist welcome party," Zelina added as she saw a horde of super battle droids landing on the ship outside.

"Commander! Get out there and stop those droids!" Aayla ordered sharply.

"I'm on it!" he said instantly, rushing off the bride.

"Can I go out there now?" Zelina asked. She'd been begging since the attack started to go out in a fighter and do some one on one combat. Of course, Aayla wasn't having it.

"No Padawan; I need you here. If we separate, I sense one of us will not make it out of this attack alive."

"Isn't it already looking grim for both of us?" Zelina pointed out with a hint of humor before she snapped her mouth shut. "Sorry Master, I speak out of term…"

Aayla smiled a little. "There is a difference between speaking out of term, and adding some humor to a grim situation. There is nothing wrong with the latter."

"General, Skywalker's here!" said one of the bridge troopers. Of course, Zelina and Aayla already knew that. At that very moment, Anakin's presence was reaching out to brush against Zelina's conscious to make sure she was alive and unharmed.

Well, she was so far.

"Just in time; we're entering the atmosphere," Aayla responded grimly. "Brace yourself Padawan."

"Already doing so Master," Zelina said with a small smile. She pointed out the window. "Besides, there's the transports; he's about to board us."

"I don't think that's the wisest choice right now," Aayla said grimly.

"Either way, I think he'll be here in a few seconds," Zelina mused, watching Anakin's form use the super battle droids as stepping stones into the ship. "Should I go meet him?"

"We'll go together. It's time to leave," Aayla stated, turning on her heel and rushing off of the bridge. Zelina was right on her heels.

* * *

><p>"It sounds like they're done waiting. We don't have much time," Zelina grunted out a short while later as the ship was rocked by a disheartening barrage of fire from the Separatist ships. Aayla, Zelina, and the commander from earlier were currently holding off a rather large wave of battle droids. Aayla and Zelina stood back to back, deflecting the blaster bolts from both sides of the hall. Thankfully, Zelina could sense Anakin growing steadily closer.<p>

"Don't lose faith young one; the Force will provide a way for us to escape. There's still Skywalker to count for."

"I know Master. Ani hasn't let me down yet," Zelina said with a small smile.

Aayla turned around, her attention as well as Zelina's caught by Anakin making a dramatic entrance, practically running over the battle droids between him and his friend.

"Nice entrance Skywalker," Aayla quipped as the group pushed forward, dismissing the brief moment where Anakin placed a hand on Zelina's shoulder and shot her an inquiring look to make sure she was okay. He'd let go once she gave him an affirmative nod. "How do you plan to get us out of this mess?"

"Well…I have a ship docking in the lower hanger…as we speak," Anakin grunted out as they pressed forward with more urgency, gradually easing into a run. The way cleared up and they rushed forward undisturbed for a while.

"It's nice of you to join our party either way Ani," Zelina said with a small smile.

"I wouldn't miss it for the Galaxy Zee," he chuckled as they rounded the corner to find a single battle droid.

"Uh…hold it!" the droid tried, holding out its blaster. Anakin smirked, probably imagining slicing through the weapon with ease. Before he could carry the image out though, a door opened behind, revealing a horde of super battle droids as more came around the corner. "Ah ha!" the droid said triumphantly as their small band quickly dashed around the corner away from the small army.

"This is going _so_ well Ani, think you could have planned this out a little better?" Zelina asked, running slightly ahead of Anakin, who was taking up the rear.

"Hey, don't judge, so long as I get us out of here it should be fine!" Anakin protested. Up ahead, Ahsoka was opening up the last door they needed to go through that brought them right into the ship.

"We made it!" Zelina heard her say up ahead, though both her and Anakin were thrown off balance by a new barrage of heavy fire from the Separatist ships. They all rushed forward, and Zelina could hear the sound of an explosion starting behind them. They needed to speed it up or they weren't going to make it—

"It's too late!" she heard Anakin say behind her, and she whipped around to see him standing firmly in the middle of the hall. Before she could say a word, she felt a rush through the Force, and Anakin threw their entire group forward.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried out in protest, but she was drowned out by Zelina.

"_Anakin!_" she shouted in horror, watching as the explosion rushed towards her friend, who stood still in the middle of the hall, trying to contain the force of the explosion with the Force. The door shut in her face, once more thanks to Anakin, and she couldn't see what was happening.

Never had she known such terror in her life.

She heard the loud boom, heard the sickening thud followed by the sound of metal against metal, and pressed up against the door as Ahsoka spoke into her com link.

"Don't move the ship!"

"Are you guys all right down there?" the pilot was asking even as Zelina waited impatiently for the door to open, having already hit the button furiously and impatiently. It only opened partially, and both her and Ahsoka fought to open the door, peering through to try and find Anakin in the fiery wreckage it had protected them from.

Anakin was lying still in the wreckage, the flames casting eerie shadows across his face.

"Help me!" Ahsoka pleaded, activating her lightsaber. Zelina didn't have to be told twice. She was already doing the same, and they cut a hole in the door in half the time it would have taken alone, each of them grabbing one of Anakin's arms before dragging him out of the wreckage.

The ship rattled dangerously.

"Ahsoka! Zelina! We have to leave now!" Aayla warned them. Zelina simply blocked her out, helping Ahsoka pull Anakin further into the ship. Aayla seemed to realize her words were falling on deaf ears and joined them in dragging Anakin inside.

"Hurry, get him on the ship!" she warned them before they finally made it into the hall, sealing the door firmly behind them. Zelina and Ahsoka crouched at Anakin's side, checking him over. He was in really bad shape, and Zelina only felt her fear grow as she placed his head gently in her lap.

"We'll get him some medical attention; you can go to the cockpit and make sure we get out of here Master," Zelina told Aayla, already gathering Anakin up to gingerly carry him to wherever the medical room was.

Aayla met her eyes, and Zelina saw a flicker of disapproval in Aayla's eyes before it changed to acceptance and she nodded, rushing off to the cockpit.

"Come on, help me lift him," she told Ahsoka, holding Anakin's broken form as carefully as she could. Even though she knew it would hurt, Zelina kept glancing at Anakin's face, taking in the soot and burns that covered his familiar, comforting features. She's seen him hurt before, but never this badly, and it scared her.

Without a word, Ahsoka and Zelina got Anakin settled into a medical cot, the medical droid approaching them to check him over. While he ran his test, Zelina had to refrain herself from brushing some of the hair out of his face under Ahsoka's watchful gaze. So, an awkward, stressful silence fell over them as they watched helplessly while Anakin was put on life support. Once more, Zelina's heart clenched painfully at his condition.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Aayla walked through the doorway. "I need you with Commander Blyde at the bridge right now," Aayla said sternly, glancing between the two. Zelina bristled, watching Anakin's still form.<p>

"I should stay," Ahsoka said sharply. "Commander Blyde doesn't need my help, Anakin does!"

As much as Zelina wanted to stay with Anakin as well, she had to disagree with Ahsoka. There was nothing they could do for Anakin right now but stand by helplessly. Right now, the best way to help Anakin, was to help themselves because there was nothing they could do for him directly.

Aayla might have just read her mind by what she said next. "You can help Anakin by getting this ship to safety."

Zelina didn't let her gaze waver from Anakin, listening to the almost mechanical breathing that came from him with a chill going through her. The sound frightened her for some reason as she listened to the mechanical breathing in and out, and suddenly it was like the ship was disappearing around her, the sound of Aayla and Ahsoka fading away until it disappeared entirely.

The sound of Anakin on the life support did not leave her. The sound continued, seeming louder than before as Anakin's face disappeared and all she saw was darkness.

Kooosh…kurrrrr…kooosh…kurrrrr…

The temperature seemed to drop, and hysterical, evil laughter suddenly echoed around the room along with the sound of Anakin's mechanized breathing. Despair and agonizing sorrow overwhelmed her before suddenly the darkness rushed away and she found herself supported in Aayla and Ahsoka's arms. The two were staring down at her in worry as she clambered back to her feet, weaving slightly.

"Are you all right?" Ahsoka asked.

Dimly, Zelina registered that the Commander was there again, staring at her next to a picture that showed that their ship was on a crash course for some planet.

"I…I'm fine," Zelina mumbled, looking back at Anakin in worry. It didn't help that his mechanical breathing hadn't changed because of the life support.

"I didn't know you were one to faint under such stressful circumstances," Ahsoka said lightly, attempting humor.

"I'm not," Zelina said shortly. "I just…had a little bit of a vision…nothing I can make sense of though, so don't ask me what it was," she added hastily at the look on Aayla's face.

"Well…we're apparently about to crash into that star," Aayla said, nodding towards the picture the Commander was standing next to.

Zelina nodded. "You two go on ahead. I'll stay back here and make sure no further harm comes to Anakin. Trust me," she said, adding on the last bit while holding Ahsoka's gaze. Ahsoka nodded reluctantly, and Zelina clutched the edge of Anakin's cot, moving out of the way for the medical droid as he checked on Anakin. The door shut firmly behind them, and the only sound was the robot's movements and that cursed life support breathing.

Kooosh…kurrrrr…kooosh…kurrrrr…

At least she knew he was alive. Silently, she watched the steady rise and fall of Anakin's chest, trying not to think of the fact that they were headed on a literal crash course for more disaster, for more tragedy.

Once the medical droid had moved away, Zelina reached out to hold Anakin's hand in her own.

"You're going to be alright Anakin…I promise," Zelina said softly.

Not moments after she said that, the power circuits in the ship went off…as did Anakin's life support. Zelina stood ramrod straight as the mechanical breathing stopped, leaning over Anakin immediately, and checking every inch of him while trying to figure out why they had shut off the power while Anakin was on the life support. Anakin shifted uncomfortably even though he was unconscious as the ship suddenly took a steep dive, and Zelina had to fight to keep her position next to Anakin's cot.

"Hold on Anakin," she said pointlessly. It wasn't like he could do anything about it, or even hear her.

The power suddenly came back on. "What the kriff are they doing?" Zelina muttered angrily under her breath as she got her feet firmly back on the ground, though Anakin's life support didn't start up again. The ship trembled suddenly, and Zelina looked around warily. She hated not knowing what was going on, but she had to make sure Anakin stayed all right, even if she was sure they had just lost something important.

Anakin groaned in pain in front of her, and she bent over him, placing a hand on his cheek. "it's going to be all right Anakin, just hang in there," she mumbled.

She wasn't expecting the impact when it came.

Zelina was thrown upwards, slamming her head on the ceiling above Anakin's cot. Thankfully, her body shielded any harm from befalling Anakin and kept him from falling out of his bed. She struggled to stay at his side, grasping tightly to the edge to keep from getting thrown across the room. After a rough landing, Zelina looked around groggily, sure she had a concussion from her hit. Still, all of her senses screamed that they needed to get out of the ship. Grimacing, Zelina took the mask of Anakin, doing her best to gather him up in her arms.

"Come on Anakin," she said, groaning under his weight though still straining herself to carry him anyway. There was no excuses; the Force was screaming danger. They needed to get out.

She was already halfway down the hallway when she ran into Ahsoka and Aayla. "Help me with him," Zelina grunted. They assisted immediately, and they were able to move much faster, racing off of the ship just moments before it went up in a ball of flames. Ahsoka and Aayla let Anakin go, though Zelina slowly lowered him to the ground.

"Well…we made it," Aayla said breathlessly. "And Master Skywalker is still alive."

Ahsoka was panting on Zelina's left. "I'm just glad he wasn't awake to see that landing," she said with a small grimace.

"He would have been proud," Aayla told her before standing up.

Zelina smiled a little two. "I'm glad I didn't have to see it, though experiencing it wasn't fun either," Zelina said, rubbing the spot where her head had connected with the ceiling. "I think you might have given me a concussion."

"I'll check you for one in a moment," Aayla told her.

"I've certainly perfected the art of demolishing ships and almost getting my Master killed," Ahsoka said with a sigh.

Aayla frowned. "Come on, let's get a shelter built. Padawan, if you really do have a concussion, I don't want you moving around too much. Stay there with Skywalker. I'll check you for a concussion once we've finished the shelter."

"Yes Master," she said smoothly, bracing herself at Anakin's side. She didn't plan on leaving it any time soon.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka was approaching the tent Zelina and Anakin were holed up in when Aayla made her diagnosis.<p>

"You don't have a concussion," she said with a frown. "You should be all right. It's just a really nasty headache."

"What about Anakin?" Ahsoka asked.

"Anakin doesn't have much time. We have to find help tonight," Aayla said in concern.

"Okay…you and Blye go south, Rex, Zelina and I will stay here with Anakin," Ahsoka said, taking control of the situation like she wasn't the Padawan, least of all the junior Padawan.

"No Ahsoka. In order to get help quickly we must work together," Aayla said sternly.

"I can't leave him!" Ahsoka protested, though Zelina knew very well what principle Aayla was applying at the moment. Aayla had a point; they couldn't let any personal attachments get in the way with Anakin's life on the line. "Master! I know if I was hurt, he'd never leave me behind!"

"I know this is hard Ahsoka, but Anakin has to stay behind and we have to go; now!" Aayla softened her tone. "There is nothing more we can do for him. We must do all we can to get off this planet; as a Jedi, it is your duty to do what is best for the group."

Anakin's face grimaced in pain in his unconscious state, and Zelina was over him in a second, though she grunted when her vision swam, her head pounding in pain. Maybe she didn't have a concussion, but she believed she might have come close. Quick movements were definitely agitating her injury.

Ahsoka, it seemed, had agreed. So Aayla turned to Zelina. "Padawan, you are injured too, and I can see that too sudden movements are too much for you at the moment, and you'd need to be alert to come with us. You can stay here and rest, and when you're better you can look out for Master Skywalker; but only after you rest!" Aayla said sternly.

"Yes Master," Zelina said quietly, slowly lying down in the makeshift tent next to Anakin while the others all discussed what they were going to do. She didn't care anymore; it wasn't like she was going with them. Slowly, her eyes fluttered closed, and she drifted to sleep almost immediately, dreaming strange dreams of Anakin's life support mechanical breathing and a little blonde boy.

* * *

><p>When Zelina woke up, it was dark, and her headache was relatively gone. Rex was pacing around the parameter, keeping watch instead of staying warm by the fire. With a sigh, Zelina sat up, rubbing her eyes blearily before she looked down at Anakin, who was still lying motionless beside her.<p>

Zelina glanced over at Rex just to make sure he wasn't watching as she leaned over, tenderly brushing some of the hair from Anakin's face, finding herself gently stroking his cheek. He was breathing, but it was slight and hardly noticeable. A fact that frightened her. She feared that perhaps he really would die, and it was more of a possibility than it ever had been for her. She sighed.

"Why do you have to keep getting into these situations Ani…why do you have to keep being the hero?" she asked him softly, tracing his lips with her finger and feeling his light breathing tickle her fingers. She smiled, chuckling weakly under her breath. "Then again…I guess asking you why you keep being the hero is like asking me why I still…even though your with…"

She trailed off, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and blinking back some stray tears as she stroked his cheek again. "I can't believe I never spoke up…I never told you the truth before it was too late…I should have…and if Padme hadn't come in when she had on my birthday…I'm pretty sure I would have at least known what it's like to kiss you…" she mumbled. She finally let her hand come to a stop, resting gently on his cheek. "Please don't die on me Anakin…I need you, more than you'll ever know because I never told you the truth…I never told you that I love you…"

Before she could think it over and chicken out, Zelina leaned over and gently pressed her lips against Anakin's unresponsive ones, kissing him slowly and softly and reveling in the feeling of his lips against hers. She could almost image that it was just the two of them on the balcony back at Varykino, that Padme had never interrupted them. Jolts of pure joy ran through her, but she didn't let herself dwell on the feeling too long, because suddenly he stirred underneath her, and she felt him retaining some form of consciousness. Suddenly very aware of what she was doing, Zelina pulled away sharply, staring down at him as his eyelids cracked open.

"Pad…me…" he moaned softly.

Zelina decided to play it off and pretend it had never happened. What he didn't know wouldn't kill him.

"No, it's me…" she told him softly. "It's Zelina…you're safe," she whispered to him, meeting what was visible of his crystalline blue gaze. He groaned, a weary look appearing in his eyes as he forced himself to sit up. Zelina immediately fought him, trying to push him down.

"Anakin, stop, you're going to hurt yourself," she warned him. He simply painfully shook his head, still trying to sit up as he gestured to the grass behind her.

"In…the…brush," he groaned weakly, trying to get on his feet. She pushed him gently back to a resting position, her eyes flickering in determination.

"I'll handle it. You're weak enough as it is, and we're all worried you might not make it. Relax!" she commanded, standing up and putting her hand on her lightsaber as her eyes scanned the brush.

"Be careful!" she heard Anakin force out. With how quickly he seemed to have regained consciousness, Zelina worried he might have remembered the kiss, and that she had not pulled away fast enough.

Her worrying almost cost her.

A large beaked beast lunged at her from the brush, and she had to bat it away with a strong strike to the face before she could activate her lightsaber. Behind her, she heard Rex rushing to meet her, obviously noticing that one of his injured charges was under attack. He shot at the beast from behind her, though it was hardly necessary. It was large, but it was hardly a kimogila.

With ease, she handicapped the creature, deeply wounding the creature in the leg with the lightsaber before she rolled into a slashing movement that sliced the thing's throat, causing it to land in a pile at her feet. She groaned as her head pulsed painfully, burying her face in her hands and sinking to one knee. She felt Rex's arms on her shoulders the next moment.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Zelina nodded.

"Just a little…headache…I'll be fine…" she murmured, pushing herself back to her feet. She turned to see Anakin rest his head on his arms with a sigh, most likely passing out again. "I'll get him…you keep watch…I can handle this."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Zelina said softly, already making her way to Anakin's side before she gently pushed him onto his back, pulling him gently back into the makeshift tent.

"Zelina…" he murmured, somehow still awake.

"I'm here," she whispered. "I'm all right; it's okay."

"Strange dream…felt so…real…thought…Padme was…with me…thought she…kissed me…it…felt so real…so nice...pleasant..." Anakin rambled softly as she made sure he was comfortable in the tent. She froze at the last statement.

"I'm sure it did…" Zelina responded quietly.

"I miss her…" Anakin breathed out, his head lolling to the side.

"I know you do Ani…I know you do," Zelina said soothingly, gently placing a hand on his forehead and rubbing her thumb along his brow. "Now get some sleep…you need it…" she said smoothly, putting just a hint of a Force Persuasion in her words to get him to comply.

He fell asleep almost instantly, too weak to resist the suggestion.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Anakin was very much awake, and it seemed the comrades of the creature Zelina had killed the night before had arrived to enact revenge. She tried to ignore them as they paced the perimeter of their camp, keeping her focus on Anakin as he struggled to sit up, groaning and grunting the entire time.<p>

"Anakin, you need to lie down, stop struggling! You need to rest!" she said softly, trying to push him back down. He shot her an annoyed scowl.

"I can't rest!" He grasped her arm. "They're coming…back. I can hear them," he panted.

"I know, I can hear them too Anakin, but I can handle this, lie down!" Zelina hissed.

"Zelina, I saw last night, you're hurt—"

"And you're any better? Anakin, lie down, you're in no condition to fight, _trust me_," she said fiercely. "Lie down, and trust me to handle this."

Reluctantly, Anakin slowly lay back down. "Thank you," she said gently, standing up. He pressed his lightsaber into her hand.

"Take it, just in case you need it," he told her softly, and she nodded.

"Relax. Rex and I will handle this," she told him, reluctantly leaving him behind in the makeshift tent and going out to face the beaked creatures again.

"You feeling up to this today Rex?" she asked as she came even with the trooper.

"I should be asking you that ma'am," Rex responded evenly. Zelina chuckled, grasping Anakin's lightsaber in one hand and hers in the other.

"I'll be find Rex, don't worry about me," she murmured, counting as the creatures emerged from the brush. She could practically feel Anakin's eyes burning a hole in her back as she came up with a grand total of three.

"This shouldn't be so bad," she told Rex with a small smile.

"That's easy for you to say," Rex replied, though the conversation cut off there as Rex fired at one of the creatures, which had lunged at him. The shot rang true, and the creature hit the ground dead while the second one next to it charged at Zelina, who had both lightsabers activated and ready for it. Like with the kimogila, Zelina stood her ground, boring both lightsabers into the creatures chest and keeping it from destroying the tent Anakin was housed in. It was no small feat given the fact the creature had been charging her. Still, she only got a nasty gash along her side and pushed back a few feet. At least Anakin wasn't hurt, which was her goal.

Off to her side, she noticed Ahsoka arrive with the commander and some small furry creature, and decided that they had the last one. With a tired sigh, Zelina deactivated her lightsabers as Ahsoka and the others overtook the last creature, tying it up. She returned to the tent, kneeling at Anakin's side and handing him his lightsaber.

"Are you alright?" she asked him softly.

"Shouldn't I…be asking you that?" Anakin grunted, trying to push himself up. This time she didn't stop him, but helped him. She smiled.

"You're the one who was on life support in the ship," she said gently.

"So? You're the one who just faced down those things," he responded with a smile.

"So?" she said with a smile, earning a chuckle from Anakin.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried out when she saw that Anakin was conscious.

"Good to see you Snips," he said weakly with a small laugh as Zelina helped him out of the tent and into a sitting position by the campfire's previous spot.

"This is Wag Too," Ahsoka informed them as the furry creature approached them. "He's a healer; he can make you well again."

"Don't you worry; I can fix you right up," the creature assured him.

"I'm sure you will," Zelina said with a small smile. "I'm sure you will."

However, even when they carried Anakin back to Wag Too's village her mind wasn't on the conflict with the creatures, or the crash, or the fact they were in the middle of nowhere.

Her lips were still tingling from her kiss the night before.


	10. Chapter 10: Season 1: Defenders of Peace

_**Hey Look, another chapter! I feel so accomplished when I get one of these chapters done considering how I plan on tackling the entire clone wars series (But not every episode. still, it's a daunting thought)**_

**_I hope you guys enjoy! Keep up the amazing reviews, i love the feedback!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Zelina had not left Anakin's side since they had entered the Lurmen settlement. He was a stubborn spirit, as well as a restless one, and she had made it her own mission to keep him resting so that he could re-gather his strength again. He wasn't too keen with being forced to lie back down every time he tried to sit up,ut she didn't care. He needed his rest, and by the Force she was going to make sure that he got it.<p>

"Anakin Skywalker, lie down already!" Zelina scolded him as Anakin tried once more to sit up.

He groaned. "Uhg, Zee, spare me, please! I can't take just lying here any longer."

"Well deal with it tough guy, you need your rest."

"So you keep telling me."

"You two have got to be the most amusing people in the Galaxy," Ahsoka quipped, helping Zelina to push Anakin back down onto his makeshift bed. Aayla stood off to the side, watching the conversation with silent amusement.

Commander Blye suddenly appeared in the doorway. "General," he said sternly, his gaze centered on Anakin.

"Yes Commander?" Anakin responded firmly.

"We've got a Separatist ship incoming."

"This is neutral space," said Wang Too in surprise, meeting Anakin's gaze.

"It won't be neutral for long," Anakin said grimly. "Not if the Separatists have their way."

He grunted and groaned, pushing himself onto his arms. "Help me up," he said determinedly.

"Anakin," Zelina protested as he gasped in pain, collapsing back to the ground.

"Don't struggle! I-I'm sorry but you're still too injured to move," Wang Too said as Zelina and Ahsoka got Anakin to lie down again.

"We can't…stay here. I have to move, I have to get up," Anakin gasped. "Now help me up!"

Reluctantly, Zelina helped him into a sitting position as the Lumen's leader appeared in the doorway.

"What menace have you brought to our village now Jedi?" the Lumen demanded.

"Father, you can't blame them," Wang Too protested.

"He's right; the Separatists don't even know we're here!" Ahsoka added as she stood up.

"And they can't know; we've got to hide," Aayla added. Meanwhile, Zelina slowly helped Anakin to his feet, wrapping his arm around her shoulders so he could lean on her for support.

"Your presence here endangers us; you must leave before your enemies find you," the Lumen leader continued.

"But you'll need our help!" Ahsoka protested. "You can't fight them alone!"

"We will not fight them at all. We would rather die than to kill others."

"You're going to surrender? But, how can you—"

"Ahsoka," Anakin suddenly said, cutting her off. "Stop…if the Lurmen…want to remain neutral, we won't force them into war," he said softly, leaning on Zelina a little more as he spoke.

"See to it that they leave," the Lurmen leader said a little harshly. "I must see what our new visitors want."

Zelina sighed. "Blye, can you help me with him? Carrying the Good General is going to be a two person job," she said, smiling slightly at Anakin and causing him to chuckle as Blye approached Anakin's other side, hooking Anakin's other arm around his shoulders.

"Take it easy sir; we'll assist you," Blye assured him while Ahsoka packed a backpack of food with Wang Too.

They all formed a small group, Rex taking up the rear while Wang Too lead them out of the village. Zelina gently kept her hand on Anakin's chest, feeling the pained rise and fall with every breath he took. She had to resist the temptation to turn her head and kiss his cheek; at this rate, she was going to regret giving him that kiss back in the makeshift tent if the temptations were just going to get stronger.

They slipped quietly behind one of the Lurmen houses, watching helplessly as blaster fire rang throughout the village and the Separatists started to ransack the settlement.

"Why are they tearing apart our homes? We've done nothing to them!" Wang Too exclaimed angrily.

"Violence. That's what those droids are programmed for," Ahsoka said angrily before turning to the rest of them. "Can't we do anything?"

"No. And if we're discovered, all of the Lurmen will be slaughtered."

"Well then, let's try to find a better hiding place than behind this house; like the brush," Zelina said softly.

Anakin nodded. "We'll be okay if we make it to the tall grasses."

Zelina tightened her grip on him once more, trying not to agitate his injuries. "Come on then…take it easy Ani…" she murmured to him as they made their way slowly to the brush behind the village.

She tried not to think of the terrified cries of the Lurmen behind her.

* * *

><p>"You know I can't figure those villagers not wanting to fight. No pride I guess…" Rex was saying as they all rested in a small clearing.<p>

"I call it no courage," Ahsoka said in a judgmental tone.

"Sometimes it takes courage to stick to ones beliefs young Padawan," Aayla chided her. Zelina, of course, had already heard and mastered this particular lesson a long time ago, and made no movement to expand on the conversation. "As any Jedi well knows."

"We need to find a ship," Anakin said in a determined voice. He was doing much better than earlier, putting on a brave face and at least sitting up on his own. "And I think the only one around here belongs to the Separatists. We know they have a landing ship; they might have a shuttle."

"Sir…you talking about stealing from one of the clankers?" Rex asked dubiously. "Count me in!"

"We need to find them first," Aayla pointed out.

"I think we just did!" Ahsoka suddenly exclaimed, launching to her feet and pointing out a probe droid that had escaped their notice.

"Blast it!" Anakin commanded, rocketing to his feet and causing Zelina to support him when he weaved dangerously. Rex and Blye opened fire immediately, though it weaved in and out of the shots, already making its escape.

"Jam its signal!" Aayla commanded. Blye did just that, though it seemed Ahsoka was done just sitting around.

"After it!" she cried out, rushing after the droid. Everyone did just that, even Anakin, though he slowed down, grasping his waist and giving a gasp of pain. Zelina had expected as much, and had stayed by his side, giving him support once more.

"Take it easy Ani, you're not clear just yet," she said soothingly. Aayla paused, turning to see if he was all right.

"I'm fine, just go!" he commanded her, leaning into Zelina as he took some steadying breaths.

"I've got him," Zelina assured Aayla, who nodded and continued her pursuit. She turned to Anakin. "I'm guessing this means we're staying here?"

He smiled just slightly. "I guess so…"

"If I tell you to sit down and rest, are you going to fight me again? Even if I don't make you lie down this time?"

"Perhaps," Anakin said, though he obliged as Zelina gently guided him into a sitting position. He shot a worried glance in the direction the others had taken off in.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll get that droid."

"I hope so; I don't want to endanger the Lurmens any more than we already have."

"You know Ani, we can't control everything."

"But we can at least try," he said firmly, and she sighed.

"That kind of thinking is going to get you into trouble one of these days."

Anakin sighed, promptly changing the subject. "Come on…we should probably catch up to them, just in case they find something."

"Point taken. Are you feeling up for the long walk?"

"As much as I ever am," Anakin said with a thin smile.

"Alright then, come here…"

* * *

><p>It didn't take them too long to find the rest of the group; they were all crowded in a large tree, obviously looking for where the droid had been heading. Zelina helped Anakin scale the tree, only giving him assistance when it was obvious he needed it since he kept protesting the help. Oh, Anakin and his pride…<p>

"I hope you're feeling better Master…" Ahsoka said as they approached the group from behind.

"Oh, what is it now," Zelina said with a sigh.

"Look what we found," Ahsoka said grimly, holding the binoculars out to Anakin. He chuckled a little.

"I'm getting stronger all the time Snips." He was silent for a few moments as he took in whatever was ahead of them. "But…I'm not sure I'm ready for that…"

"Here let me see. I don't want to be the only one that doesn't know what's going on," Zelina grumbled lightly. Anakin handed her the binoculars.

"I don't think you want to know, but sure Zee, knock yourself out," he said as she peered through the binoculars.

A heavily reinforced Separatist base…lovely…

Anakin took the binoculars out of her hands once she saw what it was, inspecting the base closer, probably trying to find a weakness.

"That shuttles our ticket off this rock," Anakin suddenly said, dropping the binoculars and staring determinedly off into the distance.

"It's not going to be easy sir, there don't seem to be any flaws in their security line," said Blye.

"Apparently the Separatists have a new _toy_," Anakin said scathingly after a few more moments of watching the base through the binoculars. "See if you can get a closer look."

"Yes sir," Blye said.

"I'll go with you commander," Rex said, and they both scaled down the tree as commanded. Zelina watched them go with a frown.

"I don't like this Ani…something's wrong…" she muttered.

"Of course something's wrong; the Separatists are involved," Anakin muttered, tracking their progress through the binoculars. Some time passed before he spoke again. "Uh oh…stay down boys…" he murmured.

"Are you going to keep commenting without letting us see, or are you going to tell us what's going on?" Zelina asked, slightly annoyed. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"There's two droids about to cross paths with Rex and Blye," he said grimly.

"Oh, lovely," Zelina muttered.

They were silenced as the Separatists fired their weapon, watching as the missile arched high in the air before it struck the ground in a blinding flash of light and fire. Zelina placed a steadying hand on Anakin's back as Aayla and Ahsoka dropped lower to assist Rex and Blye, who were rushing to get back to the tree before they could be swallowed up by the inferno that was rushing towards them. Gingerly Zelina helped Anakin to his feet before they made their way to the branch that Blye, Rex, Ahsoka, and Aayla were on.

"That's some toy…" Ahsoka said wearily, staring at the smoldering remains of the land that had been in the blast zone. "It took out every living thing!"

Anakin crouched down at the front of the group, pulling out the binoculars once more and studying the base. Even from this distance, Zelina could make out the movements of the Separatists as they suddenly started to leave the base.

"Where are they off to now…?" Aayla muttered.

"They must be going back to the Lurmen village," Anakin stated as he handed Aayla the binoculars. "There's nothing else in that direction."

A horrific thought suddenly struck Zelina. "You don't think…"

Anakin simply nodded in grim response.

"Those villagers won't stand a chance," Aayla said softly.

"First we'll take out the droids' communication station; then after we get a shuttle, we'll go back and help the Lurmen," Anakin said, standing up on his own this time.

"But…Tee Watt Kaa says he doesn't need our help!" Ahsoka said, obviously confused at the moment.

"There's a difference between pulling innocents into a war, and leaving them to extinction," Anakin said before starting his decent down the tree.

Zelina had to smile a little. She was proud of how much Anakin had grown in so short of time and how noble he had become was rather touching as well. He truly was somehow becoming even better every day.

* * *

><p>Later, when they were attempting to sneak into the Separatist base, Zelina found herself doubled over in silent laughter as Anakin distracted the droids by rolling a rock around in the dirt. Their befuddlement; their absolute bemusement was too much for her to handle, and she had to constantly stifle her chuckles as they followed the rock, absolutely clueless as to what was going on. It was pretty pathetic.<p>

Still, she had to keep her mind on the here and now. They couldn't distract them with a rock forever. Even now, Anakin was leaving the grass, calling the rock into his hand before activating his lightsaber with a smirk, watching as the droids all group together in a sudden bout of fear.

It didn't take long for Anakin to cut them down, even in his weakened state. Zelina ushered Rex and Blye to take their spots by the door, scanning the Separatist base for Aayla and Ahsoka's positions. It seemed they had split up inside.

Zelina met up with Anakin just out of view of any droids above, coming level with Rex and Blye by the door. "Any moment now," Zelina murmured, tracking Ahsoka's presence as she neared the other side of the door.

Sure enough, the door slid open, and they all slipped inside, using the crates for cover. They were utterly quiet, the only sound coming from them their hurried footsteps. For how intimidating the base had looked from the outside, Zelina believed it was almost too easy for them to break in and steal the shuttle. Still, she would take easy whenever she could get it. They even got a bonus and were able to steal some shield generators with the shuttle

It had been a very productive night, that was for sure.

* * *

><p>"Well…let's see how well this goes," Zelina murmured as they approached the Lurmen village in the shuttle.<p>

"It will definitely take some convincing, that's for sure," Anakin replied as he gently landed the shuttle.

"At least you're doing better," Zelina quipped.

"Much better," he said with a smirk as he stood up. "Come on, let's go; we probably don't have much time."

"Everyone please; please listen!" Aayla pleaded the moment they were off the shuttle. "The Separatists will be here in moments!"

"What are you doing here!" Tee Watt Kaa exclaimed as they approached him. "I told you not to return!"

"I'm afraid the Separatists don't care whether you're in the war or not," Anakin said sternly, approaching them confidently despite his battered form. "We need to get you to safety before they arrive."

"We will not abandon our homes!" Tee Watt Kaa exclaimed hotly.

"But they've got a new weapon," Ahsoka argued gently. "It'll burn this place to a crisp! Is this what all of you really _want_?"

"If it is our destiny to be destroyed in _your_ war…so be it."

* * *

><p>"Droids in-bound. We've got eight minutes tops."<p>

Zelina sighed while Anakin turned to give out more orders. "Come on guys; let's get these shield generators in place!"

Ahsoka and Aayla activated the generators immediately while Zelina fingered her lightsaber, staying by Rex at the front as she worked to finish the blockade with the pods, dragging the pods into place with the Force. She was itching for a fight; she had a lot of pent up energy she needed to get out of her system.

"Kay, stop what you're doing! Stop building those walls!" Tee Watt Kaa's voice suddenly came, breaking Zelina's concentration. "I did not ask you to defend us!"

"This battle is inevitable," Anakin said sharply. "You can stand by your beliefs, but let us stand by ours."

"Thank you for what you're trying to do," Wang Too said quietly as Tee Watt Kaa hobbled away without another word. "I'm sorry but I cannot help. My father is very…strong willed and set in tradition. Many others agree with me, but we were raised under a very strict code. We must respect it even if we don't agree."

"Their holding position!" Rex said a few moments later after the pod wall was completed.

"They're not going to charge us; not if they can hit us from long range first. But if we can withstand that weapon, we'll draw them in," Anakin said with conviction.

"I sure hope this works, or else we're about to get a lot warmer," Zelina muttered.

"Have a little faith Zee," Anakin said with a frown. She smiled back at him.

"Who said I doubted you?"

"Incoming!" Rex cried out, hopping down from the pods he was perched on.

"Power the shields!" Anakin commanded.

Zelina tensed, watching as the inferno rushed towards them before harmlessly roiling over the shields, encasing them in the inferno but not harming them. She breathed a sigh of relief, letting herself relax slightly.

"Now they'll have to get their hands dirty and meet us face to face," Anakin said smugly. Zelina unhooked her lightsaber, watching as the Separatists began their advance.

"That's a lot of clankers," Ahsoka noted softly.

"We've got to stop them before they get through that shield," Anakin said firmly.

"I'm up for the challenge. Are you up for the fighting in general Ani?" Zelina asked him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said grimly as they stepped through the shield, activating their lightsabers. Two blue, one green, and one purple.

Zelina could tell this was going to be an interesting fight.

They started off simply deflecting the shots fired at them by the droids, covered by the fire from Rex and Blye as they broke the ranks of the droids and started to carve their way through the ranks, leaving a path of destruction in their wake as they all took different paths to maximize their effectiveness. Zelina soon lost herself in the rhythmic action of battle, in tune with the force as she slashed, dodged, rolled, cut, jabbed, jumped, rolled, and any other movement she found necessary.

It wasn't long before they'd cut through the first squad, and she turned to Anakin. "How are you holding up over there Ani?"

"I'm fine Zee, I can take care of myself, stop worrying," he said with a small smile.

"That wasn't so tough," Ahsoka said cheerily.

Anakin huffed. "That was just the first wave."

"Here comes the second wave; and it's even larger than the first. I've got the right flank," Zelina said, moving to the right so she could intercept the group. Blaster fire rang out again, and Zelina found herself much harder pressed to avoid the shots this time. She also noticed that despite their efforts, some were still managing to break through.

"Snips! Get back to the village; I'll take care of the new weapon!" Anakin suddenly called out over the blaster fire. Zelina groaned; enough must have made it passed them to pose a threat to the villagers.

"Should I go help her?" she called out.

"Just hold off as many as you can, wherever you can" Anakin commanded, his voice growing distant as he sprinted towards the Separatist weapon. By the sound of more blaster fire behind her than in front of her, Zelina figured that she was needed further back, and she retreated back into the lines of the village, back underneath the shield. With a soft grunt, Zelina powered herself over to the shield generators, positive that the droids would target it to make way for the new weapon. Sure enough, several droid advanced towards her, and she held them off for a while simply deflecting and slashing at any droid that got too close.

Off to her side, she heard one generator go up in flames, causing her to protect the generator she was by more vigorously. Of course, she could only handle so many droids at once. She was lucky that when they managed to get past her defenses, all that happened was she was knocked aside. Still, she was sure it would be the end of her as she heard a blaster shot ring out, clearing aimed at her. She looked up just in time to see a green lightsaber deflect the shot though, and got to her feet with a groan of relief that she would live to see another day.

"Thanks Ahsoka," she said quietly.

"Anytime," Ahsoka grunted, focused on holding off the droids that were bearing down on them.

Zelina was slightly startled when the Lurmens suddenly started to fight back, taking down several of the droids themselves. However, she wasn't about to complain; the more the merrier.

To Zelina's relief, the last of the droids were finally destroyed, and a cheer of relief echoed throughout the Lurmen village as she sheathed her lightsaber, clipping it back onto her belt with a small sigh.

* * *

><p>"Ani…lie down already. Do I really have to fight with you about this so much?" Zelina growled later after the Republic cruisers had picked them up from the Lurmens' village. She was struggling to get him to rest again in his chambers, having noticed he was moving slower and limping slightly, favoring his side after the battle. It had put a strain on him when he needed to rest, and had definitely done nothing but hinder his healing process. Still, he struggled against the bed rest.<p>

"Uhg, Zee…I'm perfectly fine, I don't need the bed rest! I can fight, I don't have to rest," Anakin complained.

Zelina rolled her eyes. "Talk all you want big guy; I saw you limping earlier, I know that the fight took its toll on you. You're going to get your bed rest whether you like it or not, even if I have to monitor you for the next few days!"

He groaned. "I won't be on bed rest for a few more _days_!"

"You will if you keep straining yourself," she said with a smile, getting a glass of water from off to the side. "Now here, why don't you have something to drink?"

"I feel like you're babying me," Anakin grumbled, though he accepted the glass, downing the entire thing in a few gulps. Subconsciously, Zelina brushed some hair out of his face, her hand resting against his cheek a little longer than she meant it too.

"Well, maybe someone needs to baby you," she said with a small smile. Anakin chuckled a little, though at the contact of her hand against his cheek he looked down at the glass intently, as if it held the answer to some deep question.

"Zee…you know…after the crash, back in the tent…I told you about that dream, where Padme kissed me?" he asked hesitantly.

Zelina cocked an eyebrow, her hand freezing where it was cupping his cheek as she tried to figure out where he was going with this. "Yes…I remember."

"The more I think about it…the less I think it was a dream…it just…it seemed too real to be a dream," he said quietly, meeting her gaze suddenly with his own intense crystalline blue stare.

Zelina pulled her hand away at that moment, wondering if perhaps the contact had stirred the memory before she spoke. "Well if it wasn't a dream than what do you think it was?" she asked him gently.

Anakin's eyes searched her own, and for a few heart-stopping moments, Zelina wondered if he had already figured out the truth. A flicker of—what was it? Acceptance? Realization?—flashed across his eyes, so fast that Zelina wondered if it had been real or not before Anakin shrugged.

"Never mind…forget I said anything. I don't know what I'm talking about," he said with a small smile.

Zelina smiled, shaking her head. "All right then Ani, if you say so."

Still…Zelina couldn't help but wonder what she had seen in his eyes, and if he really did know what happened back in that small makeshift tent after the crash.


	11. Chapter 11: Season 1: Hostage Crisis

Zelina sighed, stretching out on the couch in Padme's office, her head resting on the couch. It had been quite some time since she had seen her friends; Anakin had been on one side of the galaxy while Aayla and Zelina had ended up on the other side. So, she had not gotten a chance to look deeper into whether or not Anakin had ever figured out she'd kissed him. Though an unconscious kiss was the last thing on Anakin's mind it seemed. Zelina wiggled deeper into the couch cushions. "You know, I could get used to being banished to the Senate building to learn a lesson in politics. It's rather relaxing."

"Hey, I'm supposed to be on a meditative retreat, I didn't get banished anywhere," Anakin chuckled. He was reclining in a chair in front of Padme's desk, a small smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"I never said that _we_ got banished Ani, just that _I_ got banished," Zelina chuckled, eyes closed. She heard Anakin stand up, moving closer to Padme's desk.

"We should go away together. I know a place far away from here where no one would recognize us. Yeah, it will be like we're actually husband and wife…instead of _Senator_ and _Jedi_." His last words were said rather spitefully, and for a moment the only sound was Padme typing away. Zelina peeked at the two from her seat on the couch.

"It's a great offer. I'd take it," Zelina said with a small smile that Padme didn't meet.

"I-I can't Ani…" she said with a sigh, resuming her typing.

"What do you _mean_ you can't? Uhg, it's only two weeks! We'll be back before anyone even notices we're gone!" Anakin plead, trying to be as persuasive as possible.

"I don't think that's her issue here," Zelina added, studying Padme's face; it was morphing into a look of utmost determination.

"I have to bring this bill before the Senate. It's important!" she insisted.

"Uh huh…" Anakin said slowly, his voice challenging as he approached her. "More important than you feel about _me_?"

Padme sighed in agitation. "Not _more_ important, but important. The work I do…" Anakin looked exasperated, rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he sighed and moved to the other side of her desk. Padme sighed a little but kept talking. "The work we _both_ do is in service to the Republic."

Anakin tried to say something, but Padme cut him off, causing him to be slightly annoyed as she continued speaking. Zelina snickered a little, sitting up on the couch and watching the conversation in mild interest.

"To protect those who would otherwise be powerless to protect themselves."

"Of course, but those are _ideals_! Isn't our _love_ more important to you?" Anakin asked sincerely, placing a hand on the back of her chair.

"But I—" Padme started.

"No, no but!" Anakin said firmly before she could get much further. "To me, there's _nothing_ more important than the way I feel about you. Nothing."

Suddenly, Zelina wished that she was back on the planet with the Lurmens. Or at least that she was unconscious. Or just…not in the room. She suddenly felt like an intruder on their moment. And being forever stuck as the best friend…this scene was stabbing a lightsaber through her heart. Oh, why was she always around for these moments.

"Anakin," Padme said softly, standing up. "Don't be so…"

"Oh, you don't believe me?" Anakin said challengingly, smirking.

"I didn't say I—"

"I'll prove it, just watch," he said with that infuriating smirk Zelina loved so much as he reached to unhook his lightsaber. "When I finished constructing my lightsaber, Obi-Wan said to me 'Anakin, this weapon is your _life_!' This weapon is my life…"

He offered it to her, but Padme pushed his hands away. Zelina raised her eyebrows. She knew what Anakin was doing. They themselves had switched lightsabers once as a show of utmost trust long before the Clone Wars started. "No Anakin, I can't. A Jedi lightsaber is…"

She trailed off as Anakin raised her hand, gently placing the weapon in her palm. Zelina had a brief flashback in that moment, practically able to feel the weapon as Anakin pressed it just as gently into her palm all those years ago.

"Wow…it's heavier than I thought," Padme exclaimed as she hefted it a little higher.

"It's yours," Anakin said softly. "Believe me now?"

She sighed. "If all you want to do is make fun of me, I think you should just go," she muttered, starting to push past him. Anakin put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"That's not what I want," he said quietly, and Zelina suddenly became very interested in the carpet when she saw Anakin cup Padme's cheek. She knew where this led. "Not at all."

She picked at her nails to pass the time. _Oh look, there's a piece of dirt under my nails. I think that's a stain on the rug; it's almost gone though, that's a good thing._

Suddenly, 3PO could be heard outside the door. "But Senator Organa! It just would be—"

"Quick! Hide!" Anakin Padme hissed, and Anakin quickly ducked under the desk. Padme shoved the lightsaber—which Anakin had forgotten—up her sleeve as Zelina stood from her seat, throwing her nearly black cloak back on so it wouldn't look like she was just lying around. Even if that was all she had been doing.

"I apologize for my abruptness," Bail Organa said as he made his entered the room, 3PO just behind him. Bail's gaze flickered over to her, causing him to pause.

"Oh, Senator Organa, how good to see you," Padme said pleasantly.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting something," Bail said slowly.

_You have no idea_,_ and I thank you dearly for saving me from that something_, Zelina said in her head.

"Oh, no, Padawan Du'ahn was just telling me how she was sent to the Senate building to learn a lesson in politics and was wondering if I could spare the time to tutor her in the future," Padme said with a small smile.

Zelina nodded. "Politics aren't my strong suit."

"What do you need?" Padme asked Bail.

"Senator Philo has called a meeting in the lobby before we vote on the Enhanced Privacy Invasion Bill," Bail said seriously.

"Right…Privacy Invasion Bill…" she said softly. Zelina had to stifle her snicker behind Bail. Now she knew what was so important that Padme had to be at the Senate for instead of sneaking away with Anakin. Oh, irony.

"We must hurry if we are to stop the vote. Coming Senator Amidala?" Bail asked, already turning back towards the door.

Padme started to follow him. "O-of course."

"I'll get with you again another time Senator," Zelina said with a small smile.

"Another time perhaps," Padme responded with an appropriate nod before she reached the door. Both women looked back to see Anakin's head poking out from under the desk, his eyes the only thing available. Zelina had to quiet her snort with how amusing the scene was. He looked like an overgrown child trying not to get caught sneaking cookies out of the cookie jar. His eyes darted towards the direction Bail had gone, as if to say 'go on, go follow him!' and Padme smiled, disappearing around the corner and shutting the door behind her.

Once he was clear, Anakin stood from his hiding spot, stretching. "Why did I have to be the only one to hide?" he asked pointedly.

"Because I'm actually supposed to be here. You're supposed to be on a _meditative retreat_, remember? You said so yourself," Zelina said in amusement. Anakin sighed but smiled.

"Well, I guess I can't complain. I'm the one who got the secret wedding," he chuckled, glancing around.

"Yes, and now Padme's got your lightsaber since she had to hide it. You better hope you don't need it any time soon," Zelina joked.

"Please Zee, don't jinx me. You're good at that," Anakin chuckled, opening the door so they could slip out.

"Well let's hope no one sees us leave; I don't really want to be mistaken as your Padawan again," she said with a small smirk.

"What, that wasn't amusing for you?" Anakin laughed, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Hilarious."

The lighthearted mood died rather quickly when the power suddenly went off, causing the backup lights to flicker on. They both looked around, both tensed on high alert.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked no one in particular.

"Do I look like I know?" Zelina asked. Anakin frowned.

"I don't like this…let's go see if Padme and the other Senators are all right; see if they know what's going on."

* * *

><p>"I am Padme Amidala, Senator from Naboo, and I demand that you release us immediately!"<p>

Padme's firm voice wafted towards Zelina and Anakin as they crept closer to the source. The Force hummed with danger, and Anakin was very well aware that the utmost discretion was needed at the moment. That's why they were currently crouched down, padding silently through the shadows of the Senate building.

Padme's current words did nothing to ease Anakin's warnings, and he crept closer to the railing, peering through the cracks towards the scene down below. Zelina crouched down beside him, just as silent.

"The Galactic Senate will not treat with terrorists," Padme was saying, slightly obscured from Anakin's view by a particular bounty hunter that had recently been gaining fame in the Galaxy.

"Aren't you awful young and pretty to be a Senator?" Cad Bane asked her, his fingers holding Padme's chin in a tight grip to keep her looking at him.

"Get your hands off of her you sleemo," Anakin growled under his breath. Beside him, Zelina put a hand on his shoulder to calm him, her thumb rubbing gentle, soothing circles. Her own blue/green eyes were trained on the scene below, analyzing the situation. She was as alert as ever, silently discovering their options. He couldn't help but admire the fact it seemed she was always ready for anything. With their luck, she kind of had to be.

Padme's eyes shifted from Cad Bane's, forcing Anakin from his thoughts almost instantly as Bane whipped around and started firing. Zelina hadn't been lost in her thoughts, and so she'd pushed him out of the way a split second before the bounty hunter opened fire. She rolled off of him the next second.

"Go, go, go!" she hissed, pulling him to his feet by the arm before pushing him forward. They darted along the balcony, weaving between Bane's shots before disappearing down the hall. Once they were clear, Zelina took a moment to catch her breath. "Never a dull moment for us, huh Ani?" she asked.

He couldn't help but smile just slightly at the joke, the corners of his mouth tipping upwards despite the situation as he straightened. "Come on, he'll be sending people after us; he recognized me."

They both bolted towards the stair well, ascending several flights in a matter of moments. "This…would have been a…wonderful time to have a lightsaber…don't you think Ani?" he heard her tease from behind him.

He felt a twinge of annoyance and amusement. "Don't remind me I'm weaponless right now Zee, it's not helping," he said with a roll of his eyes before turning and rushing down a corridor, Zelina right behind him. He pulled out his com link; this was a situation it would be nice to have help for. "Hello? Come in, anyone there?"

He was met with static.

Turning a corner, two _friendly _looking terrorists appeared down the hall across from him. Instinctively, he reached for his lightsaber, but as Zelina had just pointed out, he didn't have it right now.

Speaking of Zelina, she had just rounded the corner. She took in the assailants on the other end of the hall before swiftly unclipping her lightsaber. Instead of activating it though, she tossed the weapon to him. "Anakin!"

Before he could even think of the fact that she had ironically just handed him 'her life' like he had told Padme earlier, he acted on instinct, activating the blades and deflecting the blaster bolts that had come rushing towards him while Zelina ducked back around the corner, watching the proceedings from her cover spot.

"Any calls?" Zelina asked as Anakin sent two more blasts back towards the droid assailant.

"Do you think you could get up close and disarm them while I cover you?" he grunted, disappointed that they seemed to be avoiding the fire he was sending back towards them.

"Already on it," she said cheerily. Sure enough, she zipped past him the next moment, and he watched her dance around the blaster bolts that Anakin was sending back towards the terrorists and the shots the terrorists were firing at both of them now. He found himself starting to be distracted by her movements and tore his gaze away, focusing on the guidance of the Force to know when to react to the shots and how. Out of his peripherals, he saw her jump at the wall, gathering herself up and launching herself at the pirate and crossing the path of the droid at the same time. It appeared that she liked the pirate's gun better.

Typical Zelina, crossing the line of fire for the weapon she favors the most.

Zelina and the pirate toppled to the floor, struggling for control of the blaster. Shots went off at random from the gun as the trigger was occasionally pulled, and Anakin worried for her safety even as he rushed forward and decapitated the droid in its momentary distraction. It had been a little too concerned with the scuffle beside it and hadn't paid enough attention to him.

To get her attention, Anakin clucked his tongue. Both of them stopped scuffling, and the pirate relinquished his weapon to her whenever he saw the purple blade pointed towards him.

"Thanks," Zelina said with a smile before she hit him hard over the head with the handle of the weapon. The pirate fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Now did you have to do that?" Anakin asked with a small smirk.

She thought for a moment. "Yes…now come on, let's hide them in one of these rooms to cover our trail," she said with a small chuckle, already grabbing the ankles of the pirate. Anakin shook his head and smiled, hauling the droid and its head as well as its weapon into the room on his side of the hall. Once it was safely stashed under some senator's desk to give them a terrible fright later, he met Zelina once again in the hall. She was studying the door. "Do you think they'd mind me destroying Republic property if it was a precaution to hold an unconscious pirate in?"

He laughed. "They probably would. Whoever owns this office would most likely have a fit. Best to leave it alone; you disarmed him anyway."

She shrugged. "Oh well, perhaps some other time."

"Should I be worried that you search for an opportunity to destroy Republic property?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Anakin, with your track record, it seems you do exactly that; what are you doing pinning a hope for vandalism on me?"

He punched her arm playfully. "That's hardly fair."

She sighed, suddenly turning serious. "I believe we have a hostage crisis to handle right now."

Anakin sobered, the serious mood settling over him as well. "Yes…let's see if we can manage to get in contact with anyone before we do anything else." He unhooked her lightsaber from his belt, offering it to her. "Here, you can have your lightsaber back; I can use the blaster."

She cocked an eyebrow, meeting his gaze evenly. "No, you go ahead and use it; I've seen what you can do with a lightsaber. We're better off with you wielding the weapon of mass destruction. I'll stick with the nimble movements and a blaster."

"Are you sure?" Anakin asked, doubting. He knew not having a lightsaber made a Jedi feel helpless, practically naked; he'd suffered from the feeling several times himself. Besides, it was _her_ lightsaber.

She closed his fingers around the hilt, lowering his hand. "Keep it for now. I trust you with it, all right? You know I do; it's not the first time you've handled my lightsaber. You can give it back once you have yours back from Padme and we're out of this mess."

Anakin felt a warmth spread through his chest at her words, but she continued forward before he could say anything. He glanced down at the lightsaber, custom crafted as an extension of herself, before he hooked it back onto his belt. He was honored that she trusted him with it; especially with his track record for losing lightsabers.

Smiling to himself, Anakin joined her in checking the rooms for a com unit they could use.

After a while, they finally found just what they were in need of.

"Think this will satisfy you?" Zelina asked, gesturing towards the unit. Anakin chuckled.

"I can make it work."

She nodded. "All right, I'll stand guard while you work your magic. I wouldn't put it past Bane to send a few more men after us once he realizes we took out the other two."

"Well, you just knocked one of them out."

"I'm not going to kill anyone if I can help it," she said simply, leaning in the doorway with the blaster raised. "I'd get to making your call; we don't know how many there really are or how much time we're working with."

"Point taken," Anakin murmured before leaning over the unit. He pulled apart his com link, lifting the panel and patching his device in after he rearranged a few wires and linked some up to his link. Easy, beginners stuff really. "This is General Skywalker; Chancellor Palpatine, can you hear me?"

"My dear boy! I'm glad to know you're there and are all right," came his friend's immediate reply. Behind him, Anakin could sense Zelina's discomfort and annoyance over the Chancellor. He was no stranger to the fact that Zelina didn't like Palpatine, but she respected his choices and never said anything to him about it; for that, he was grateful. He already heard enough about it from almost everyone else.

"What is going on down there?" Anakin asked, figuring Palpatine would know what he was talking about.

"They've sealed the entire building; no one can get in, and we cannot get out. It's up to you; you have to get to the power control room and turn off the security seal."

Suddenly, Zelina interrupted. "I hate to cut the conversation, but someone's coming. Let's avoid notice if we can," she stated, entering the room and placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder. He nodded and disconnected his handiwork before Zelina replaced the panel he'd removed. "Get down; behind the unit!" she hissed, pushing him behind the unit and crouching down next to him. After a moment, a light suddenly washed through the room. Anakin wasn't comfortable with the fact that the light lingered on the com unit, but just as he was preparing to use a Jedi Mind Trick the light disappeared, and they heard the sound of footsteps echoing down the hall. Beside him, Zelina breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'd say we have to get to the power control room as soon as possible," she whispered with a small smile. "The longer we're gone, the more men Bane will send after us."

"Well, I think there's a slight problem with that; they seem to be going in the same direction as us," Anakin responded. It was true. He could sense them in their path as he stood up, creeping out of the room and hurrying to the edge of the hall. Peering around, he could see the female bounty hunter was the one searching for them, starting a descent downstairs.

"Do you think she's going for backup?" Zelina murmured behind him.

"Probably…we should hurry; who knows how much time we've got before Bane's got this place crawling with bounty hunters after us," he murmured back.

"Tell me about it," she grumbled.

* * *

><p>Soon, Zelina and Anakin were rushing down the hall that the power control room was located, having successfully dodged the notice of the bounty hunter girl and slipped past her. Anakin still stayed in the lead, especially since he was the one with the lightsaber. Zelina was just the cover fire provider in this operation it seemed.<p>

Anakin came to a sudden stop in front of her, and she bumped into him. Before she could scold him for not warning her, she spotted the creature in front of them that had just left the control room. Without a word, they both rushed towards the door, but reached it just after the creature retreated inside and shut the door as promptly as possible. Anakin furiously pressed the button, but Zelina growled low in her throat.

"Force Ani, you have a lightsaber, use it!"

He glanced back at her sheepishly and she backed up as he activated the blade, and she stood at the ready, eyes scanning the halls for any upcoming threats as he cut through the metal.

Suddenly, movement down one of the halls caught her eyes, and she took aim. "Ani…we have company. Think you could hurry your progress?"

"I can't really speed up how fast this melts," he shot back.

They both had to duck as the female bounty hunter took about five shots at them before Zelina returned fire, hoping her aim was true and she scored a headshot.

She wasn't counting on a partner.

"Chuba!" she cried out when a blaster bolt she hadn't been expecting grazed her cheek. She was glad she'd pulled her hair up today, or else she'd have just gotten an involuntary haircut. "Uh, Ani, I need help! Think you could cease the cutting for now?"

He did just that and she nudged him forward. "I'll cover you," she said, focusing most of her fire on the female bounty hunter but occasionally switching to the other hand and firing at the partner that stayed just out of reach. Something told her it was that pirate she'd taken down earlier, recovered from the head blow she'd dealt them.

"Well this is a nice setback," she grumbled as Anakin powered forward, doing her best not to accidentally shoot her friend in the back as he progressed down the hall and she switched hands as well as targets with her blaster.

Behind her, the door opened. She was about to turn around when webbed hands grabbed her face and she cried out in surprise. She'd been so focused on the two terrorists in front of her, she'd completely forgotten about the one behind the door.

She didn't have much longer to think about this, because the next moment she felt bolts of electricity going through her at a rapid rate; a sensation she hadn't experienced since Geonosis. Despite herself, she screamed at the pain.

"Zelina!" she heard Anakin shout before everything went black.

* * *

><p>The pirate prodded the bound Anakin into the Senate Lobby, seeming pretty proud of himself that he had captured a Jedi. The only reason he had Anakin under his control was because he had surrendered though. Anakin had already slipped the lightsaber off of the pirate again and hid it in his boot as Zelina had once done though; he wasn't about to lose Zelina's lightsaber. However, he didn't do anything with the weapon.<p>

Doing so would risk Zelina's life.

The female bounty hunter and the webbed creature dragged the bound and unconscious Zelina along the floor; a sight that infuriated Anakin. He hated feeling so helpless to help her, and he hated seeing her dragged around like a piece of scrap metal, like she was worthless. Worthless was the last thing Zelina was.

But such thoughts weren't going to help him now.

Padme was watching as he was brought to the hostages, a sad look on her face. He gave her a small smile of reassurance in response. All wasn't lost; he still had a trick up his sleeve. Or down his boot to be more specific.

"Young Skywalker…" Bane said, approaching Anakin. The smile disappeared from Anakin's face immediately, replaced by a scowl as the bounty hunter got up in his face. "Not so impressive without your lightsaber, are you Jedi?"

"I'd watch what you say Bane; I'm only here because I _want_ to be," Anakin said chillingly.

"Ah yes, you surrendered to protect your little Jedi friend here, I heard. I'll have to remember you have a weak spot for her for future references," Bane said with a sickening smirk, nudging the unconscious Zelina with his boot. "It's a shame she's a Jedi; such a fine looking specimen."

Anakin growled at the implement in Bane's words, but the blaster pointed at Zelina's head kept him from launching himself at the bounty hunter.

"Throw them in with the rest," Bane commanded, and the other's did just that, throwing Zelina's limp form into the crowd of Senators. Anakin was by her side in an instant, turning her over gently and brushing the hair from her face. Padme was at his side the next moment, also checking on Zelina's condition but letting her hand brush against Anakin's. Anakin met her eyes and smiled a little before he inclined his head towards his boot. She frowned, but got the message, glancing towards it.

It took her a moment to see the lightsaber hilt.

"Ani," she breathed. He shook his head, angling himself to glare at Bane but block the hunter's view of his boot. He felt Padme wiggle the lightsaber out of his boot, and was glad to see Bail shift to hide her action from Bane further.

"You're not going to get away with this Bane," Anakin hissed.

"I believe I already have," Bane replied smoothly before he turned to the web fingered one that had knocked out Zelina. "Go and get the…the parting gift," he said with a laugh.

Anakin didn't like watching as they set charges around the room, and he rose to his feet, taking note of the spots that the charges were placed. His mind was already racing to figure a way out of the room in a short period of time as he stood protectively over Zelina.

"We need to get to the landing platform; is everything ready?" Bane asked them once they had finished and he had finished talking to Palpatine.

"Yup, Yup!" the webbed creature Anakin had decided he despised responded.

"Turn on the field," Bane barked, and immediately the red lasers turned on, crisscrossing all around the room and trapping them in the center of the lobby. "If you so much as breathe on one of these lasers the whole room will blow up. Senators, Jedi; I bid you all a most respectful farewell. Let's go," Bain said with a tip of his hat.

Anakin was mildly amused to see that the dim-witted pirate had not figured out that he no longer had the lightsaber, even as he walked out of the room with Bane's party and the doors slid shut.

Anakin dropped to Zelina's side once Bane and his men were gone, putting a hand on her shoulders. "Zee…Zee…" he said quietly. "Come on Zee, time to wake up."

Her eyelids fluttered open, causing relief to wash through him as he smiled at her. "It's about time."

Zelina smiled with a small groan. "Hey…you can't rush me with these things."

"Well, now would be a time to be rushed," Anakin said with a tiny chuckle.

"The bounty hunter said we should just sit here. I think we should just sit here," Padme's uncle said as Anakin and Padme helped Zelina to her feet.

"Well, that's not a very good idea," Anakin said with a smirk.

"I think you two could use these now," Padme said with a smile, pulling the lightsabers out of her sleeve and handing the respective lightsabers to their respective owners.

"Yes, thank you, that's much appreciated," Zelina said with a relieved sigh, cutting the binds on her wrists while Anakin did the same with his. "Everyone get to the center of this circle," she added, pointing to the circle most of them were gathered on.

Anakin grinned. "You're thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Always," she said with a laugh, and they both plunged their lightsabers into the floor, starting to cut a large hole in the floor around the group. It would go much faster with both of them doing it at the same time. Sure enough, they were already halfway done a few seconds later.

Anakin heard the charges starting to whine and sped up his pace. "Brace yourselves!" he heard Zelina warn the Senators before they finally met at the opposite point they had started on. The floor gave way, and everyone scattered as they fell to the floor below. A few seconds later the charges went off above them. Anakin dusted himself off, offering a hand to help Padme up off the floor.

"Another daring rescue _Master_ Jedi," she said with that smile he loved so much.

"I do my best, _Senator,_" he said respectively, bowing to her before he smirked.

Oh how badly he wanted to kiss her right now; just snatch her up and twirl her in a wide circle. But, of course, he couldn't. He had to stay formal around his own wife in front of all these people.

At least he didn't need to pretend around one of his friends. At least he didn't need to pretend around Zelina.

She was one of the few bright lights in his life, right next to his wife.


	12. Chapter 12: Season 2: Cargo of Doom

**_So...we've finally hit season two! Woohoooo! I'm so excited! Progress is great! (And I have several episodes I'm just itching to do haha_**

**_Thank you for your reviews (And patience, considering we're going through this entire series. It's a monstrous task that I know is going to take a while, but we're already on season two, yay optimism!) Don't forget to keep the reviews up!_**

**_Enjoooooy!_**

* * *

><p>"Don't let up! We've almost got them!" Aayla commanded from her place on the bridge.<p>

Zelina had to admit, it was nice to be on the bridge when it _wasn't_ ready to crash in a fiery inferno. Currently, Aayla and Zelina were assisting Anakin and Ashoka in capturing Cad Bane who they had been told stole a valuable holocron; they had him cornered, and at the moment the star destroyer Aayla and Zelina were in charge of was shooting down the second to last Separatist ship Bane was in command of. Zelina stood firmly at Aayla's side as the ship exploded in flames.

"I sure hope that wasn't the one Bane was on Master," Zelina murmured.

"It wasn't," Aayla assured her before turning to one of the many clones aboard the ship. "Cut off the last one's escape before they try anything. It's the one we want," Aayla informed the crew. Across the battle zone, Zelina could see Anakin's ship moving to intercept as well.

"It looks like Ani has the same thought," Zelina quipped.

"It would appear so," Aayla mused.

"Ma'am, we're receiving a transmission from General Skywalker's destroyer," one of the troopers said.

"Patch him through," Aayal commanded. Soon enough, they could hear Anakin's voice coming through the communications system.

"Master Secura; we're taking care of this last ships hyperdrive system before we board it; I'm absolutely sure that Cad Bane is onboard, as well as Master Ropal."

"Board the ship Skywalker? Our destroyers aren't equipped for a boarding because we expected to land on the planet!" Aayla stated dubiously.

"Yes, the Admiral has already expressed his concerns with me, but I'm coming up with a plan."

Zelina smiled as she saw the Separatist ship take a hit right where they wanted it too not long after Anakin spoke.

"I will send my Padawan to assist you. I am sure she will prove some sort of use for you," Aayla said with a sigh.

"That would be much obliged Master Secura. Zee, do you still have my com frequency?" Anakin asked.

"You know I do; with all the times we tend to cross paths, it's something I figured it would be handy to save."

"All right then, I'll tell you when I think of something."

"Copy that Ani," she said before the connection ended.

"Padawan, try not to blow up the ship will you? There's things we need on there," Aayla said. Zelina gave her a mock wounded look.

"Master, you know I'm not that reckless," she said, smiling slightly.

"Not usually, but when you get with Skywalker you tend to be a little reckless," Aayla said with a knowing smile.

"I'll try to be careful Master," Zelina said, bowing slightly before she turned and left for the hanger.

* * *

><p>"What are our orders Commander?"<p>

Zelina smiled at Cruiser, the Captain of the little group that would be boarding with her. He was a favorite, a good friend of Zelina's. "We're waiting for General Skywalker to contact us so we know how we're going to be boarding this Separatist ship. I'll let you know once he enlightens me to the situation."

"How are we supposed to board with no assault craft?" Cruiser asked curiously.

Zelina shrugged. "That's up to General Skywalker, hence why we're waiting. Don't worry about it Captain; just leave that part to me."

"Yes Ma'am," Cruiser said shortly with a nod.

The com attached to her wrist went off and she signaled for Cruiser to come over. "Du'ahn."

"Zee, I figured it out," Anakin said immediately.

"Well tell me what popped into your head genius," she said with a snicker.

"Ahsoka thinks it's genius," Anakin said, sounding very much like a child at the moment before his tone adapted a serious nature again. "We're going to use the walkers, have the ship drop them onto the Separatist ship from above."

Zelina glanced over at their ship's walkers, studying them closely for a moment. It could work…they were pressurized, and they had magnetic feet that would allow them to stick to the Separatist ship…

"I see what you're thinking," she said with a grin. "Have you already told Aayla so she can direct the destroyer into position?"

"I called her first."

"All right. I guess I'll be there in a moment."

"We'll meet in the middle."

"Copy that." Zelina cut the connection before she turned to Cruiser. "You heard him Cruiser. Have the men load up into the walkers; they'll suit our needs just fine."

Cruiser nodded, and Zelina was almost positive that he was grinning underneath his helmet. "Yes Ma'am!"

Zelina grinned, rushing in the opposite direction to get suited up for the conditions before plunged into battle.

* * *

><p>Zelina took her position on top of the walker, staring at the Separatist ship below as the claw let go of the walker and started to slowly fall in its direction.<p>

It was times like these that she was glad she wasn't afraid of heights.

They landed on the Separatist ship on the opposite side from Anakin's group, and the moment the magnetized feet touched the surface the gunners opened fire. Zelina's purple blade blazed to life, deflecting the fire of startled droids. The light fire didn't last long. Soon, vulture droids were joining the mix. That was Zelina's cue, and she jumped from her post on the walkers, full throttle towards the vulture droids.

So far into her attack, Zelina felt a chill go down her spine, a feeling of bad things to come. She didn't like the feeling, but she didn't let it distract her from her current path.

_Keep your mind in the present,_ both Ur-Sema and Obi-Wan had told her before. That was one of the principles that helped her adapt with her uncanny foresight gift.

Zelina was weary when, after dispatching the first wave of vulture droids, she was met with no further resistance. There were no reinforcements to come at them; this boarding was a little too easy in her mind.

Like they had agreed, Zelina's group and Anakin's met in the middle. As she came over her bend, she could see R2 flying by to open the hatch so that they could break through. They didn't say anything when they met up, but they did once both teams were safely onboard the Separatist ship and moving through the corridors.

"Pretty ingenious plan you came up with there Ani," Zelina said as they hurried through the halls.

"Well, we still need to find a way off the ship. Instead of all of us crowding up the bridge, how about you take your men and lock down the hanger bay and destroy the escape pods. We're not going to let Bane get away this time."

"Yes sir, General," Zelina said with a smirk that Anakin promptly returned. She slowed to a stop and signaled Cruiser. "We're in charge of making sure Cad doesn't try to make an escape. We're locking down the hanger bay and destroying the escape pods; escape pods should be the first thing we come across."

"On it ma'am," Cruiser said, already rounding up the rest of the group. With that, that turned and headed in an opposite direction from Anakin. Zelina was already thinking about hijacking one of the Separatist crafts in the hanger bay for their own escape. Knowing Anakin, he might not have thought that far yet.

* * *

><p>Zelina wasn't very optimistic about the sudden tremor in the ship on their way to the hanger. The next moment, she received a transmission from Aayla.<p>

"Padawan, one of the engines exploded, you'd be wise to avoid the aft section of the ship."

"Yes Master, I will," Zelina said promptly. "We're already headed towards the hanger bay, I believe we've passed that section, we shouldn't be anywhere near it anytime soon."

"Admiral Yularen suggests that you evacuate as soon as possible."

"You know Ani won't go for that Master; he won't leave until he either has what we came for or there's no other option."

"I know Padawan; I was just making it known to you."

"Thank you Master."

Zelina cut the communication, and no sooner had she done so did Anakin contact her. "My my, I must be rather popular today."

She could practically see him roll his eyes. "Zee, we're going to start looking for Master Ropal. How's your side of things coming?"

"Escape pods are destroyed, we're headed to the hanger bay as we speak. I'm going to be taking a high ground position, just in case you're wondering. I like attacking from above."

"Yes, I know, I still haven't forgotten when you surprised me back in the Jedi Temple. You know, jumping at a Jedi from above is a good way to get yourself impaled by a lightsaber."

"Hey, I was bored, and you made it way too easy for me."

"Sure, Zee, focus on the mission."

"I blame you for the change of topic," she called before he cut the transmission, causing her to snicker.

* * *

><p>The power went out just as they were creeping into the balcony of the hanger bay, peering down below at the droids spotting the room.<p>

"This is going to be a quick and easy job," Zelina informed Cruiser. "After we take out this group, do you think you can hold down the hanger while I join up with General Skywalker? I have the feeling I'm going to be needed elsewhere."

"Of course ma'am, we can handle this," Cruiser assured her. Zelina nodded.

"Let's secure the bay then."

With a smirk, Zelina launched from the balcony, dropping below and taking out three battle droids before they even realized what was going on. Up above, Cruiser and the others provided cover fire as Zelina moved from droid to droid. Eventually, the troopers also dropped down from above to come and help. It only took a few minutes to take control of the hanger.

Zelina turned to Cruiser. "Hold this hanger down Cruiser; I'll be back with General Skywalker and the others as soon as possible, all right?"

"Copy that ma'am."

With that, Zelina slipped out the door, rushing through the corridors with nothing but the Force to guide her. Danger was in the air, and she didn't know where she was going, only that she was headed somewhere she was supposed to be.

Her com link went off, startling her from her current contemplative state. "_Yes?_"

"We found Bane; we're pursuing him right now," came Anakin's voice almost immediately.

"What direction are you headed?" Zelina asked curiously, still following the Force.

"To the gunnery room it seems, why?"

Zelina turned the last corner and Anakin came into view just as Bane darted into the gunnery room.

"That's why. Hi there Ani, just following a prompting from the Force, that's all," Zelina said casually as she drew up beside him. "By the way, the hanger bay is secure; Cruiser and the rest of my crew are holding it down for us. I felt I was needed elsewhere and now I'm here."

There small group stood tense at the entrance, the Jedi in front with their lightsabers ablaze. It seemed Anakin accepted the fact that she was there, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Welcome Jedi, we've been expecting you!" Cad Bane said as the lights in the gunnery came on, revealing rows of battle droids and super battle droids.

"I see why I was needed here now…" Zelina muttered.

"Kill them!" Bane barked, and the droids opened fire. Immediately, Anakin, Zelina, and Ahsoka started to deflect as many shots as possible as the clones fired back from behind. Eventually, being the people they were, they started to advance, weaving and deflecting as they rushed into the middle of the fight. Anakin, it seemed, had eyes solely for Bane, and Zelina had the sneaking suspicion that was because he had a personal bone to pick with Bane after the hostage crisis back at the Senate.

So Zelina decided she was going to help his progress a little, and focused on taking down any droid that tried to take a shot at Anakin.

When the gravity was turned off, most people would have been grumpy. Zelina, however, loved the change; anti-gravity just made more things possible.

Zelina deflected in midair for a few seconds before she hit the ceiling, kicking off of it towards the floor and cutting down a good chunk of the battle droids. She kicked off the ground at an angle, cutting down a few more droids on the way. She kept up her back and forth kick offs, cutting a decent path of destruction along the way.

Somehow she managed not to get hit by any of the blaster shots at the same time. There was the occasional bolt that grazed her, but other than that they missed. At the same time, she made sure her path of destruction gave Anakin more attack room, hoping he'd be able to get at Bane a little easier if she cleared enough of the droids for him.

The gravity turning on wasn't a welcome change, but she still managed to land on her feet, regaining her balance and focusing on Bane and Anakin two meters away from her. Bane snatched up the holocron between them before he gave a sickening grin and taking off. Anakin, she knew, would be distracted by the trooper that Bane had managed to knock off of the ceiling. Her ears were ringing from all the noise, but she powered on after Bane. He couldn't get away with that holocron, they had to get it back.

The moment she rushed through the door Bane had run through, she felt the danger in the ship heighten, but she didn't let the danger stop her. She kept her focus centered on her goal of Bane as the door behind her slid shut.

Eventually, Bane slowed to a stop outside of another door.

"What's wrong Cad? Forgot your key?" Zelina asked mockingly, holding her lightsaber ready.

"You're not much of a challenge youngling," Bane said with a smirk. Zelina did her best to keep from rising to the bait. She hated when people judged her abilities on her age; she was hardly younger than Anakin, just roughly three years. "I've got you right where I want you."

Bane raised his blaster, firing at Zelina, who raised the lightsaber to deflect the bolt quickly, aiming it at Bane's wrist com she'd noticed he was using to control all sorts of actions through. Bane hissed in anger, but Zelina was already advancing on him, and he moved quickly to avoid her violet blade. He kicked the lightsaber out of her hand, but she was quick to grab his hand, knocking the blaster aside, bringing his arm over her shoulder, and elbowing him hard in the chest before flipping him over her shoulder and onto the floor.

Now, they could see each other eye to eye, and a spark of recognition flashed through his eyes before he grinned. "Perhaps I did underestimate you…no matter…I won't be making that mistake again."

"I'm sure you won't," she said coolly, holding out her hand for her lightsaber without letting her eye off Bane. Bane, however, was quick to get back on his feet, and she found herself locked in hand to hand combat with him. She dodged a punch, attempted to sweep his feet out from under him, and was in the process of twisting out of a headlock when suddenly Bane latched onto her shoulder and pressed a button on his wrist com, a move she hadn't been expecting. Suddenly, she felt the familiar feeling of electricity coursing through her as she let out a cry of pain, cursing herself for getting into this situation _again_.

_Not again._

She'd made a serious mistake in following Bane without any backup.

And now she was going to pay for it.

She didn't have much longer to think about how stupid she had been before she was shocked into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(A few moments earlier)<strong>_

"Ahsoka, help me with this!"

Ahsoka was at Anakin's side in a flash, helping him cut through the locking mechanism on the door that Anakin had seen Zelina disappear through.

"Why didn't she listen to me?" Anakin growled. "It's a trap; she shouldn't be taking Bane on alone."

"Perhaps she didn't even hear you; she seemed pretty focused Master," Ahsoka said, sounding like she was trying to cover for Zelina. Anakin scowled.

"Sometimes, she makes my recklessness look like obedience to the letter," Anakin grumbled under his breath.

Their focus was cut short whenever an explosion suddenly rocked the gunnery room. For the second time recently, Anakin found objects from above rushing to squash him. This time, however, it was large chunks of metal instead of rocks. Hastily he gathered the Force around him, reaching out to catch the debris before it could squash Ahsoka and him.

Unfortunately, it didn't work out like that, and Anakin found himself lying on his stomach, barely avoiding getting squashed by the debris. Ahsoka was somewhere by his feet, equally trapped.

This was going to make helping Zelina a little harder.

Speaking of Zelina…

Through their bond, Anakin suddenly felt a strong sense of pain and a flash of panic, and he knew she was in danger. Rage bubbled up inside him. Bane had captured her _again_. This time though…this time Anakin wasn't going to let him get away with it.

Calling on the Force, Anakin pushed all of the debris aside easily, freeing both Ahsoka and him from the rubble. He reached out to help Ahsoka up, who seemed to notice his faraway look.

"What's wrong Master?"

"Zelina…" he murmured, staring off towards the door for a moment as his mind raced. He was pulled from his musings when he suddenly heard Rex's voice on the other side of a huge pile of rubble.

"General Skywalker! Commander Tano? Can you hear me? Are you all right in there?"

"Yeah, we're all right; get back to the hanger with Commander Du'ahn's men. Find a transport and wait for us as long as you can."

"We're on it sir!" came Rex's prompt reply. Anakin turned away from the wreckage, turning on his com link to Zelina's frequency.

"Zelina, do you copy?" he asked in concern, already moving towards the door. Maybe he was wrong and she was perfectly fine…

He received no answer.

However, he did receive an incoming transmission from Admiral Yularen

"There's a power surge headed towards the bridge; if you're there get out immediately. You must abandon your mission!"

"I…don't have the holocron memory, and…Commander Du'ahn got misplaced in the firefight…" Anakin said slowly, knowing that the Admiral wasn't going to approve.

"The ship is tearing itself apart!"

"Move off to a safe distance Admiral, and await my signal for evacuation," Anakin said before shutting the com off.

"Ahsoka, we need to get finished on getting through this door," he said firmly. No sooner had the words left his mouth than his com link went off again.

"You're popular today Master. Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Ahsoka said, hurrying to the door with her ignited lightsaber.

It was Aayla. Oh, how he wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

"Skywalker? What's happened? I can't contact Zelina and I sensed pain through our bond!"

Anakin sighed. "We got separated. I was held up and she rushed on to take Bane alone. I think he has her. I felt her pain through our own bond. Ahsoka and I are going after her and Bane right now."

"Make sure you get her back Skywalker," Aayla warned softly.

"I will Master Secura, you know I will."

* * *

><p>When Zelina came back to, she realized she was bound. One of the first things she did was stretch, so she was immediately met with a shock from the binders on her wrists. She yelped, immediately bringing her hands back together as she slowly sat up, doing her best not to disturb the binders again.<p>

"I'd be careful there. Those binders have been specially designed for Jedi. The more you struggle, the tighter they get," Bane said cruelly from above her. Zelina scowled.

"That wasn't a struggle Bane, that was just a reflex," she said with a roll of her eyes. "If you want me to open the holocron, forget it; I won't do it."

"Oh, I bet you wouldn't youngling. But I know someone who will. I haven't forgotten how strong of a bond you seemed to have with Skywalker when I saw you two at the Senate building. He'll come running to rescue you, and I'm sure that he will do anything to insure your safety."

"I think you're overestimating how much he cares for me Bane. He won't open that holocron," Zelina said harshly.

"Why don't we get him here faster so we can ask him ourselves," Bane said with a cruel smile, reaching for his wrist com again.

Zelina braced herself, but that didn't make the shock any less painful, and Bane had the setting rather high.

So, she screamed.

"Sir…a-a Jedi…_two_ Jedi are coming!"

Zelina had never been so relieved and terrified to hear those words in her life. Bane was watching her drag herself to her feet as the droid continued.

"One of them looks _very_ unhappy!"

The droids statement was followed by the telltale sound of Anakin-sized destruction.

"It seems your friend has gotten the message," Bane said with a grin, activating a shield to keep Zelina in. She clenched her fists, glaring at him hatefully before the door opened and Anakin and Ahsoka walked through the door, lightsabers ablaze.

"You have nowhere left to run, _bounty hunter_," Anakin said darkly. Zelina tried not to shiver at his tone of voice; that tone was usually the sign to lay down your weapons and beg for ounce of mercy.

"Let me worry about that Jedi," Bane snarled at Anakin as two super battle droids took aim at Anakin and Ahsoka. Zelina watched nervously from her side of the room, hoping that Anakin wouldn't do anything rash.

"If I activate this control, the outside airlock will open and she will be sucked into oblivion. Do you think you can kill me and then save her before she's pulled out into space? It's a horrible way to die…" Bane threatened, hand already on the necessary controls. All he needed was to apply the right amount of pressure and she would be dead. "Besides, isn't negotiation the Jedi way?"

The droids slowly came closer and Ahsoka tensed for a fight. Anakin, however, had locked gazes with Zelina, an internal struggle obvious in his eyes. She could see it in his eyes when he made his choice, and she wasn't too happy about it.

"What do you want?" Anakin said dejectedly, deactivating his lightsaber. Ahsoka stared at him in shock.

"Master, we can take them together," she insisted. Anakin could see how backed into a corner he really was though, and he ignored her.

Bane continued to talk anyway. "This holocron carries information I've been paid to collect. I can't unlock it, but you can. The last Jedi who had it wouldn't open it; I hope you don't make the same mistake."

Anakin glared hatefully at Bane, eyes sliding back to Zelina before softening slightly. She stared back with equal intensity.

_Don't do it Ani, please don't, I'm not worth it_, she thought to herself.

"We don't have much time; hurry it up Jedi, or she dies!" Bane said sharply.

"Master…" Ahsoka said in a strained voice, eyes darting between the two super battle droids that were coming closer to them.

"Anakin, you have a duty that comes first, don't do it!" Zelina finally said sharply as Anakin squeezed his eyes shut. She knew he had caved into Bane's demands.

"I have a promise that comes before the duty Zelina," Anakin said softly. He looked back at Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, go back to the men, go help them; I can sense they need it. I can handle this."

Ahsoka looked absolutely stunned. "Master, no, I'm not leaving you here!"

"Go Ahsoka," Anakin said sharply, pushing her lightly out of the room. "They need you; I'll be fine."

Before she could argue, Anakin shut the door behind her, turning back to Bane. He kneeled down, rolling his lightsaber over to the bounty hunter.

"Anakin, no!" Zelina said desperately.

"I can't let you die Zelina," he said gently before he sat back. "We'll deal with the holocron later."

"How touching," Bane stated with a smirk before he tossed the holocron in front of the kneeling Anakin. The super battle droids stood down, retreating to their corners but keeping their guns trained on Anakin.

Zelina watched Anakin in resignation speckled with awe. The awe came from simply watching how the Force reacted around her friend. It was quite a phenomenon; so much power and light fluctuating around one single person who focused themselves to simple tasks. He was capable of great things over time. Whenever he did reach his full potential, he would definitely be a force to be reckoned with.

Zelina watched as the holocrons corners came off, hovering around the holocron piece in the middle. The blue light that glowed from within never failed to fascinate her.

"Now I will combine this holocron with the memory crystal I acquired from your dead Jedi friend," Bane stated, placing the crystal in the middle. The holocron shifted, the corners attaching once more but at a different place than originally before the holocron fell into Bane's waiting hands. "My employers will be most pleased."

Zelina saw Anakin's eyes dart to their lightsabers, and she took the split second in between the movement and the action that would follow to throw herself at the closest thing that she could hang onto. She held that little ledge as tightly as she could; her life counted on it.

While Anakin took care of the super battle droids, Bane activated the air lock, which opened behind her. She immediately felt the pull of space, hanging onto her little ledge for dear life with a small cry of surprise. The force of the pull from space yanked her rather roughly, agitating the binders around her wrists and causing a powerful shock to go through her. Somehow, she managed to hang on, but her spasm cost her and she didn't have as great of a grip. Even now, she could feel herself slipping, her grip not well placed enough anymore or strong enough to resist the pull of space.

She saw the shield deactivated, and not a moment too soon Anakin was beside her, pulling himself up to shut the air lock. Before he could, she lost her grip, and for a few heart stopping moments she was flying towards the nothingness of space. His left arm shot out, grasping her in a strong grip before she could be taken from him. She felt him reach forward, stretching out with his fingers before he finally hit the button that closed the air lock and they both fell to the floor with a thud.

Before she could even get to her feet, Zelina found herself sweapt up into Anakin's arms, unable to breathe because of how tightly he was hugging her. "An…Anakin!" she gasped out. He didn't give up on the intensity of the hug.

"Why do you keep scaring me like this," he said gruffly before he pulled away, holding her tightly by the arms and staring into her eyes. "What were you thinking taking Bane on by yourself? Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I didn't even know you were coming!" Zelina said in defense. "I thought you two were busy so I took matters into my own hands. I know, I know, I messed up, but now's not the time to talk about it, we need to get off this tin can before we get incinerated to a pile of ash."

He nodded, handing her lightsaber to her. "I think you'd like this back."

She took it with a grin. "Yes, yes I would."

"You need to take better care of it. How come I keep finding myself in possession of your lightsaber?"

"That's a mystery for another time," Zelina said, already rushing out the door. The ship was rumbling dangerously by now. "Come on, we still have time to get out of here."

* * *

><p>"Rex, I hope you found us a ride off this bucket!" Anakin shouted into his com link. He had taken up point on their mad dash towards the hanger bay, which Zelina didn't mind. So long as he didn't run them into some larger problem.<p>

"We've got to leave now; the reactor is going to blow, we _cannot wait_!" Rex responded immediately, his voice full of urgency.

"You'll have to. I'm going after that bounty hunter!" Anakin said, snarling the last two words. Zelina frowned; he was obviously on a vengeance path. For a moment, she thought of humoring him and letting him go through with his vengeance plans, but she knew that wasn't the best choice; not only now, but in the long run. When Anakin went on a vengeance path, it usually didn't turn out well.

She grabbed his arm just before he started down the corridor that would lead them to Bane. "Anakin, stop."

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked, confused. Zelina nodded towards the corridor on their right.

"We need to go that way; we don't have any time for Bane, we need to get off this ship before it explodes."

"I can't let Bane get away! Not now, not after what he just did," Anakin said firmly, a fire in his eyes that Zelina recognized all too well.

"We will get Bane later; if we go after him now, then we're all going to end up dead. If we're all dead, than we won't be of any good to anyone."

He looked like he was about to argue more, the fire in his eyes growing, but Zelina wasn't going to have it. Not right now; they couldn't afford it right now.

"What would Padme think?" she asked sharply. Anakin paused. "What would happen if you died because you had to go on a vengeance path that resulted in your death because you didn't have the patience to wait for another day? We need to go _now_ Anakin. If you won't leave him for yourself, or for me, or for the men, than at least leave him for Padme's sake."

Anakin looked away, but Zelina knew she had him. "All right…you're right."

Zelina nodded, softening her tone. "Come on Anakin…let's get out of here."

When they arrived in the hanger bay, the troopers were already loaded onto the ship, ready to go but waiting on them. Ahsoka stood on the ramp, searching the room anxiously for the two of them. The relief on her face when they came through the door was palpable from across the room.

They slowed down as they saw a scuffle up above, and Zelina watched in surprise as Bane fell off the balcony to the ground below, obviously dead.

_Well that settles that_, Zelina thought to herself.

"Come on, come on!" came Rex's voice, and Zelina and Anakin were pulled out of their stupor, rushing onto the ship.

"Are you okay Master?" Ahsoka asked as Anakin and Zelina got on the ship. When he nodded she turned to Zelina. "Are you?"

"I'm fine," Zelina said with a hearty nod.

The ship paused by the trooper on the balcony who had shot Bane, and Anakin helped him onto the ship.

"Trooper, did you get the holocron?" Anakin asked him carefully.

"No sir…" the trooper replied tiredly.

"I'll get it Master!" Ahsoka said eagerly, already gathering herself to jump. Anakin held out his hand.

"No time; Rex, get us out of here," Anakin ordered. Ahsoka reluctantly retreated from the ramp, staring wistfully at the ship as it disappeared. Zelina plunged deeper into the ship, searching for her men. Most of them were there; there was a handful missing. They'd held their own, just as Cruiser had assured her.

Speaking of Cruiser…

"Are you all right Commander?" Cruiser asked her. Zelina turned to him and smiled.

"I'm fine Captain, thank you. What about you?"

"A little banged up, but I'll be all right ma'am."

Zelina nodded, clasping his shoulder. "Good…you and the men should get your rest whenever we get back to the star destroyer."

"I'll see to it ma'am."

Zelina moved back to the back by Anakin, frowning slightly. Something still felt off…there was no longer a feeling of danger strong in the air, but something didn't feel right…

"Well, it looks like the holocron was destroyed…but at least the Separatists didn't get it," Ahsoka said sadly from Anakin's side. Anakin looked away, a contemplative look on his face.

"Huh…Bane's dead but…I can still feel him…"

Zelina frowned. That was odd but…it couldn't be right…

Another thought struck her, pushing any thought of the strange sensation to the back of her mind. "We should probably contact Aayla and tell her that my team and I will be on your destroyer."

Anakin smiled a little. "Yeah…I don't want her thinking something happened to you." His smile faded away, and he suddenly became serious again. "We are going to talk later about all of this."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Zelina assured him. She would enjoy a talk with him. Anytime spent with Anakin was time to be treasured, especially recently with death constantly looming over them.

They had to make the most of their lives; they never knew what the next day—the next _moment_—could bring.


End file.
